Change Of Heart
by Cheena Son-Briefs
Summary: CHAPTER 17 NOW UP! Krillin, Yamcha, 18 and now Cheena have all fallen victim to Castine's soul stealing abilities. Can the rest of the Z-fighters defeat this evil before another life is taken away? ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED!
1. Cheena POV: Page One

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters nor do I own Risika  
  
Claimer: © Copyright of Cheena Son.  
  
AN: Do you all remember my very first story? I do and I will never forget it. It was Goten's Twin Sister and I think I did a good job of introducing Cheena to each and every one of you. Do you remember how I ended the story? I had Goku stay but not in this story. You can call this the alternate ending to Goten's Twin.  
  
AN2: If you haven't already done so, please check out the important note in my profile. Thanks. Now enjoy the story.  
  
Title: A Change of Heart  
  
Summary: What if Goku left instead of staying in the end? How would his family react to his decision? How will everyone be affected by his choice? Can he be forgiven? Does anyone want to forgive him?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
".what a match ladies and gentlemen. Goku and Uub are well matched in this deciding factor on who moves on to the next round" the announcer yelled into his microphone as he, as well as a thousand others, watch the fight before them. Floating above the ring Goku smiled as he looked down at the young boy beneath him. He had dark colored skin with a black style Mohawk cut on top of his head. Prepared in his fighting stance, he glared up at Goku with a frown on his face. He didn't prepare to be pushed over the edge by this man he just met but his buttons were pushed as Goku taunted him with jokes about his family and living conditions.  
  
"You're everything I expected but you can use some more work" Goku said as he slowly made his decent down to the ring floor. Standing in front of Uub, he chuckled lightly to himself.  
  
"I didn't come here to talk. I came to fight and win the money for my family" Uub said as he glared at Goku, ready for any attack that may come his way.  
  
"How about you and I leave here and I'll train you?" Goku asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Uub, for once, looked surprised at the offer presented in front of him.  
  
"You want to train me? But what about the match?" he asked, curious to see what the answer would be.  
  
"We can just leave. I see a lot of potential in you Uub and I'm sure with the right teacher you will become more then you are now or more then anyone could imagine. So what do you say?" Goku asked. Uub looked at him, not sure of what to say, but soon a smile flew across his face.  
  
"You'll be my teacher? That will be great and I'll be as strong as you?" he asked. Goku nodded while laughing slightly.  
  
"Its going to take a lot of work but in the end you'll be much stronger then you are now" Goku said. Uub laughed with a grin on his face, ready for the challenge ahead. The crowd seemed stunned as they watched the two have a conversation before their eyes but no more stunned then the few fighters watching from the side.  
  
"What is he saying?" Cheena asked as she looked at her brother, and twin, Goten as he also watched the scene in front of him.  
  
"I think dad is leaving to train Uub instead of fight him" he replied as he looked at Cheena. Staring at her brother, Cheena slowly turned her head towards her father. Watching his every move, she watched as he flew away from the ring and towards the sky box that held his family and friends. Turning around, Cheena walked towards the inside of the waiting area. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes slowly.  
  
"Listen guys, while I'm gone I'm going to need you to look over things for me" Cheena heard her father say. Opening her eyes she watched as he stood before Trunks and Goten, giving them a few words.  
  
"He can't be leaving" she said as she lifted off the wall and walked over to the three. Hearing faint cries, Cheena stopped as she watched her niece, Pan, come running over and into Goku's arms.  
  
"You can't leave grandpa. You just can't" the young girl cried as she buried her face into her grandfather's gi. Smoothing his hand over her hair Goku spoke softly to her.  
  
"It's going to be ok Pan. I'll come back to visit you every now and then" he said. Softening her cries, Pan looked up into her grandfather's dark but caring eyes.  
  
"You promise grandpa?" she asked. Goku laughed but added a quick nod of his head.  
  
"I promise Pan" he said as he set her down. With a smile on her face, Pan raised her small arms in the air and grabbed a small portion of Goku's gi into her hands.  
  
"I promise grandpa that when you return I'll be much stronger. I'm going to train every day" she said. Goku nodded his head but soon looked to the side to see Cheena staring at him.  
  
"So you're leaving us?" she asked. Turning towards her, Goku took in a deep breath before exhaling it out.  
  
"Yes Che but I'll be back as soon as I can. You know I can't stay away from you and everyone else" he said. A small smile fell upon Cheena's face but it was hard to distinguish between that of a smile or frown.  
  
"You promise to return to us soon? How soon?" she asked. Walking over to her, Goku placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be back to see you in a month. I will return Cheena, sooner then you think. Tell your mother the same. I will not stay away from any of you longer then I have to. I promise" he said as he leaned forward and quickly placed a kiss upon his daughter's forehead. As he moved away, Cheena smiled, which this time was clearly seen.  
  
"Ok dad. Good luck" she said as she winked and gave him a thumbs up.Returning her gesture, Goku quickly took to the air, landing back in the middle of the ring. Standing to the side, Risika growled as she watched Goku go.  
  
"Where does he think he's going? I was hoping I'd get trained" she said. Cheena smiled as she looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can train you. I'm just as good as my dad" she said. Risika slightly nodded her head as she turned and focused her attention back on Goku.  
  
"You ready Uub?" he asked as he looked at his new pupil. Nodding his head, Uub smiled, ready for his new training to begin. Goku nodded his head as he took a hold of the young boys hand and flew off into the sky.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
July 12.  
  
*sigh*  
  
That was the last time I saw him. I can remember that day as if was yesterday and not four months ago. He promised me that he'd return in one month. After the tournament, we all discussed my father leaving us behind the way he did. My mother was permanently in shock. Nobody's words could have brought her back to reality. It pained me to see her in such conditions but I put a smile on my face. I spent the time after doing what I said I would do and that's train Risika. I did a pretty good job considering the only other person I helped train was Pan. After a while we started to play around so she went off to train with either Vegeta or Piccolo. Either way I wish her all the luck in the world. My father had promised me that he would return to me and everyone in a month. I didn't want him to leave but when I looked into his eyes I saw the determination and the desire to turn one kid into something more. I was only 17 at the time and at that time I was moving on with my life. I had both my parents, my brother Goten, all though being a pest at times, my best friend Miyuki and my boyfriend Trunks. Not much has changed since then. I am still 17 and I still have my brother, my boyfriend and my mother but I've lost my father. I sometimes catch myself staring out the window waiting for him to return. What am I? 7? Feels that way sometimes. I sit back and I try to think about when I was 7 and met him for the first time. We went through battling Buu together. I fought beside him and I got to know just how great a man he really was. I didn't know it at the time, or maybe I did, but I was growing attached to him. As I grew up I fount myself sticking by him. I'd do whatever I could to spend time with him. Not having a father for the first 7 years of your life can do that to a kid. I grew up as daddy's little girl, if that's not too hard to believe. Once Pan was born I no longer considered myself daddies little girl but a daughter. Someone that no longer needed him to hold my hand or needed him to tuck me in. I could do all that for myself but I still needed my father.  
  
That day at the tournament, when he left my life, was the hardest day for me. I finally had a family, a mother and a father, and it was taken away from me in only a few short years. I never could get over the fact that he left of his own free will. There was no saving to do. There were no villains to defeat, no; he did this because he wanted to do it. He chose to leave his family and friends behind and for what? To train someone he never even knew. I've asked myself on numerous occasions if I should hate Uub. Goten a few times, maybe not in so many words, has even shown some hatred towards a boy we don't even know. I want to hate him, believe me I do, but what right do I have? I mean, if I was in his shoes and I got an offer to train with someone who has the caliber that my father has, well, I'd just jump at the chance and that is exactly what Uub did so I can't hate him. There just is no way I can do such a thing. I was raised better then that, guess I have my mother to thank for that.  
  
It's been four months since the day he left us behind with nothing but promises. Surprisingly, I'm not angry with him. Why? I have faith in my father. He has never broken a promise to me and I know he never will. I won't give up on him. My mother isn't giving up hope and neither will I. He's going to return to us soon and when he does we'll all be here for him. He can't stay away from his family; he said that himself and I always hold people to their words. I've started writing down my thoughts so I wont' have them held up inside of me. I call these the Cheena Files. Stupid name? Maybe, but it's my journal where my thoughts are just written for the world to see. I'm sure my father will return to me. I will end my entry here with one final thought. I will never give up on my fathers return. He will be back soon. I know he will.  
  
November 30  
  
It's been awhile hasn't it? I guess so but so much as been going on since my last entry. School has been going well. In fact I'm doing much better then my other half. All he does is sleep in class. Maybe that's why his grades are what they are. Trunks and I are still together but I don't see him as much as I used to. He's been in training as of late. Bulma is hoping he can learn "the ropes" as she puts it and one day take over Capsule Corps as the new president. Trunks isn't sure about taking over the business that his grandfather and mother ran for so long but he's going for it. I tell him every now and then that he's doing fine. You know, just to boost his esteem on the situation. I've caught up with Risika and she's doing well.in that I mean she's still alive. Training with Vegeta and Piccolo isn't a joke but she's hanging in there. I'm sure she'll do just fine and if not, she can always come back to train with me.  
  
Well, Thanksgiving has come and gone and it wasn't exactly the happiest time of me the year. I remember our Thanksgiving's past. Mom and Videl was in the kitchen fixing a big meal, bigger then they normally would, Dad, Goten, Gohan and Pan was in the living room doing what they thought guys should do which was watch football while I laid up in my room listening to various cd's and flipping through numerous motor magazines just to see what I wanted on my Christmas list. When it came time to eat, the table was overflowing with food. You just couldn't believe the hard work my mother and Videl put into making a great meal for all of us. I remember us all going around the table saying what we were thankful for. I was thankful for my family as was everyone else. I occasionally glanced over at my mother as she said what she was thankful for. She was thankful for her family but more importantly the chance to spend time with her husband, my father. When his turn came my dad said the same thing, except he was happy to be with his wife instead of husband. Once grace was said we all started to eat. I remember that day well. Well this year things just weren't the same without him.  
  
Bulma invited us all over to Capsule Corps for a big thanksgiving party. Gohan took Videl and Pan over there and Goten and I were ready to go as well but our mom refused. She called Bulma and told her some story as to why we couldn't go but I knew the real reason why. She missed him. She missed my dad, her husband. Goten and I stayed with her and we all chipped in and helped in some way for this Thanksgiving Day. Goten went to the store and bought the food while my mother and I stayed in the kitchen and fixed the meal. In a few short hours we were done. The three of us sat down at the table and prepared to say our blessings. I don't even know why I said what I did, maybe because I didn't expect the reaction I got. Goten said his blessings then came my turn. I said what I felt I should say. I said I was thankful for my family, this meal and the return of my father who would probably be coming home at any time to be with his family, the family he promised to always be with. I guess I said the wrong thing because as I finished I looked over to see my mother's head buried in her hands. It pained me to see her in tears and just over a small speech. Goten and I looked at each other, not sure of what to say then Goten asked her if she was ok. She nodded her head and said she was but we knew she wasn't. She started into her blessings before stopping. She said she was thankful for her family and her husband and she just stopped. Goten and I watched as she excused herself from the table and ran upstairs.  
  
Hearing the bedroom door close, I looked down at my plate. I didn't know what to do or even say. Should I have gone after her? Should I have given her some time alone? I was confused as I knew Goten was as well. He remained beside me, not moving an inch. Taking in a deep breath I exhaled it out and looked at him. I told him that maybe we should just eat what we could, I mean the food was made. We both ate in silence, I mean, you could have heard a pin drop from upstairs. The house was completely silent which left a chill up and down my spine. After dinner, Goten tended to putting away what was left over as well as the dishes. I decided to take my mother a plate of food which she first rejected. I wanted to talk to her but she shooed me away. I put the plate near her bed and left the room.  
  
I hated seeing her like that, believe me I did. In my eyes my mother was always strong, no one could break her down to tears, never! It broke my heart to see tears fall down her face. The face of the same woman who stood up to even the likes of Vegeta if he did something she disapproved of. I couldn't take it and I still can't. It's been 3 days since that day. I've noticed some changes around the house. My mother is keeping to herself. She slowly walks around the house and barely speaks a word. She'll give you a one or two word response but that's it. I wish things were the same. I wish my mother was the same. Goten doesn't spend time home either. I can only guess the reason for that is to not see our mother the way she is so he's always off somewhere with his girlfriend Miyuki. I on the other hand stay confined to my room.  
  
I find my room to be my sanctuary, a place where I can't be hurt by false words or promises. Do I consider my father's words to be false? No. No because I believe in him. He said he's going to come home and that's what he's going to do. Tomorrow, yes, that is the day I predict him walking through the door and into our arms. I know my dad would never go back on his word  
  
*shake head and look towards the door*  
  
I hear my mother crying again. That has to be the 2nd time today. I know where she is and what she's doing. She's looking in the family photo album and bringing up memories. I've tried hiding that book from her. I don't want her looking at it not if it's going to hurt her like this. I can't stand her in this much pain. I can handle the pain, the pain I'm in now, I can handle it. It's nothing. I'm more concerned about my mother then anything else and that includes me.  
  
*look towards the window in thought*  
  
Dad where are you? Come home, come back to us  
  
*sigh and close journal*  
  
AN3: For now I'm going to write in Cheena's POV but soon I will go into 3rd person narrative but until then please voice your opinion and tell me what you thought. It means the world to me just to get a little feedback from the readers even if you hated it. Next chapter will be up soon. I'll see you then. 


	2. Cheena POV: Page Two

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki.  
  
Claimer: This will be the last time I post this. If you haven't seen it in the first chapter I'll post it again. Copyright © Son Cheena.  
  
AN: Hope you all enjoyed chapter one. There aren't many journal entries but to gain the point of the story, you'll need to read these. Just hang in there, the story is coming soon. Hold on and prepare for it. I'll try not to disappoint you when the time comes. Hope you enjoy these entries. Catch you at the end.  
  
~Cheena's POV: Page Two~  
  
Dec 26.  
  
Well it's a day after Christmas and I'm still thinking over the events that took place. I was always one that was big on the holiday's especially Christmas but this one was a holiday I could have done without. Between Thanksgiving and Christmas, Bulma somehow got my mother to agree to head over to her place to a Christmas party. She said that everyone was going to be there and it would be a way for us to get out of the house and see everyone. Goten and I was glad to go but my mother wasn't as ecstatic as the two of us. Eventually we got her to come along just to get out of the house. All three of us dressed up seeing as how this was a party and a Bulma Briefs party to be exact. I'm not fond of what I wore; it was a dress for goodness sake. Mom made me wear it and even though I could have protested, I didn't. I didn't want to upset her in anyway. As a matter of fact, Goten and I tried our best to help when we could and slowly we were seeing some improvement in her. It was great to see. Well, we went to the party and as Bulma said before, everyone was there. It was great seeing Krillin, 18 and Marron. Yamcha was there as well as Tien, Hercule and even Piccolo. I watched as Pan and Bra ran around playing one of those games you play when you're just a kid. Oh how I missed those days. I spent most the evening talking with Trunks and Miyuki as did Goten. We had our own little circle and we went to it each and every time we wanted to discuss something. I looked around for Risika but she wasn't there. I was told she was spending the holiday with her sister so she wouldn't be there. I wish she was though but it's ok.  
  
Occasionally I glanced at my mom to see how she was and I was pleased to see a smile on her face as she spoke with Bulma, Videl and 18. It was a great site to see believe me. Soon it was time for all of us to eat which was the best part of the night. Bulma sure does know how to cater up some food. The night was going by smoothly then it came time for us all to swap presents. That was a great time because it gave me a chance to give everyone I cared about a present, except Vegeta. I'm kidding. I got him something as well. The last present that I gave out went to my mother. I didn't know what to get her actually because I was afraid, afraid of making her upset but I thought it was a nice gift. As she unwrapped the gift I practically stood still as I waited to see the expression on her face. It was a picture frame with a picture of the entire family inside. I thought she would like it. Goten got on my case about it saying it would make her upset to see a picture of our father but to his and even my surprise, my mother was laughing. She embraced me with a hug as she glanced at the picture. By now everyone was looking at her confused as was I. I mean, I didn't expect her to laugh over the picture. She walked away after that leaving me standing there with a stupid look on my face. I remember Miyuki coming to me and asking me what that was about. I just shrugged and said "I guess she likes it".  
  
That was our Christmas Party. I enjoyed it but one thing still troubled me. The gift that I just couldn't give away. The gift I bought for my father. It's still sitting there on my dresser. I don't know why I bought it, no, that would be a lie. I do know why I bought it. I bought it because I was expecting him to come back home to us. Sadly, he still didn't come back but I'm sure he will. I'm sure he'll come soon and when he does his gift will be waiting for him. I won't say what it is, however. I know he'll be coming home soon. I just know it. I will end my entry here on that note.  
  
Jan 5.  
  
Well a new year is upon us and I could say that it's a good sign but it's really not. My father has still not shown his face to us or anyone. I've tried not to concentrate on him and worry more about my studies and my personal life. We had a New Years Eve party recently and it was ok. This time everyone came over to my house to party since my mother insisted on it. It was a shock for me to have her actually want people over to bring in the New Year but the party went well kinda. You see, I wasn't in the mood to party. I was even upset. Why you ask? Well I was upset at everyone just sitting around, reminiscing about old times, old times with my father. I couldn't take it. I went up to my room and lay on my bed. The last thing I wanted to hear was about the old times. Trunks, Goten and Miyuki came up to my room and we just talked about the good times we had together. I felt better, in fact we all did. Maybe I could have talked about my father and the good times but I just couldn't do it, not yet at least. As we counted down to the New Year I was thinking about everything that happened in the past year and what stayed on my mind the most was the fact that my father still wasn't here. As we all cheered as the clock struck midnight and the New Year was upon us, I couldn't help but smile slightly with one thought on my mind. It was a new year meaning new things could happen. Almost anything could happen including the return of my father. I'm not giving up hope. I know he'll return, he promised. I'll leave it at that.  
  
Feb 18  
  
Well my father still has not come home to us, to his family. I've almost forgotten about his leaving us behind at the tournament but its still in my mind somewhere, just not out front as it once was. I've been busy with my life as a whole. My family life seems to be changing from previous events and entries. My mother for one seems happier then she normally was. It actually caught me off guard seeing as how I'm so used to her walking around the house as if the life was sucked out of her and now I see her smiling and singing about. I really don't know what to think about her behavior. I mean, I should be happy that she seems to be happy. Isn't that what I want from her? Then I think about if she should be happy. I'm happy, of course I am, but I'm not 100% happy. I'm missing someone and so is she. Then the question comes into mind. Has she forgotten about her husband? About my father? I immediately push that question out my mind because my mother would never forget about my father. She loves him too much. I should just be happy that she's happy. I'll end my entry here because I have work to do. Being a mechanic isn't an easy job but it pays and that's what matters most.  
  
May 2  
  
I've missed two months of writing in here. I've just been so busy with schoolwork. You'd think they (as in the teachers) would have something better to do then give tons of work but we have finals coming up so it's for the best. I don't have much to say but I can say that the behavior around this house is strange. Well maybe not, but for me it is. It's my mother. Yes she is ok but the thing that is strange is she's happy. Ok, maybe that isn't strange but it is for her. I mean just awhile ago she was sad, wouldn't say a word and now she's happy and singing. I wonder sometimes if she's forgotten her husband but that can't be it. I mean my mother loved my dad and she still does. She would never forget about him. At least I would hope not.  
  
*turn and look at the door before continuing to write*  
  
I can hear my mother yelling at me from downstairs. Just what I need. I think she can see through anything. I better get back to studying before she comes up here. Whoever said she's not into Goten and my studies like my older brother Gohan doesn't really know my mother. I have to end my entry here. Later.  
  
May 30  
  
I'm so fired up right now that flames can be seen in my eyes and smoke out of my ears. I wanted to so much to write about this when it happened but I was just enraged. I wouldn't dare pick up a pencil, hell, I've been training my ass off for days now but finally I've come in here to write this down. This must be known and said so here goes. My father came back but he didn't come back, hell, I didn't even spend much time with him. Let me start off with some good news at least before I go into this mess. Five days ago Goten and I finally turned 18. Seemed to take forever in my eyes but now we are no longer 17. Three days after our birthday we were all at the house. My mother was there as well as my brothers, Videl, Pan and of course myself. I was out back working on a few motor bikes. (That is my hobby/job). Ok, so I may be a girl but that don't mean I can't go and do things that guys normally would be doing. I'm not a bad mechanic, hell, I'm great. Anyway, I was out back when I heard a few yells coming from my mother. Occasionally I'd run to find out what was wrong but I was too into my work and I figured Gohan and Goten was there so I wasn't needed. I could hear faint cries and more laughter from inside the house.  
  
My curiosity got the better of me by now and I quickly dropped my tools. Looking at the kitchen door I saw Pan looking at me with a smile on her face.  
  
"Grandpa came back Che. Grandpa came back" she yelled before she ran back into the house. My reaction was one of shock. I didn't know what to say or even do. I can go as far as to say that I stopped breathing at one point. I remember going into the house and looking around. There he was with Pan in his arms. My breathing became slightly labored and I felt like a small child. I smiled and folded my arms across my chest before quickly greeting the man that left us all those months ago.  
  
"Welcome back dad" I said, waiting for him to thank me and say a few more words. Setting Pan down, he looked at me with a frown on his face, something I didn't expect.  
  
"Well I can't stay Che. I just came to say hi" he said.  
  
*slam my fists down on the desk before continuing to write*  
  
Do you believe him? Do you!? He promised he was going to come back, to be with his family and then he pulls this? I didn't let my anger show but maybe I should have. I just decided to ask him some more questions. Maybe I'd be able to get him to stay with us for good.  
  
"Why can't you stay with us?" I asked him.  
  
"Uub still isn't at the level I want him to be so we have more training to do" he responded.  
  
"And your still not where I want you to be and that's home with your family" I said to myself but I kept it that way to myself. I was not going to say that to him but now that I think about it I damn sure should have but what difference would it of made, huh? Could it have been the key factor, I doubt it.  
  
"But dad you promised." I started to say but never got to finish due to my mother cutting me off. I was shocked beyond belief. Just the thought of her cutting me off fueled me up with anger to the point of no return.  
  
"Cheena, let your father be. Besides I'm sure he's hungry" she said as she looked at him. I've had lots of questions to ask and she cut me off to offer food? I was outraged. As my parents walked into the kitchen I just had millions of questions and thoughts running around in my head. I didn't know what to say. Goten and Gohan didn't either I guess, that or, they just wanted to be quiet for the time being. I just shook my head and came up to my room. I couldn't take it. After that he just left. He ate and left without even a damn goodbye. He knew where I was or if he didn't I'm sure Gohan or Goten would have said something. I bet he didn't say anything to them either. Right now I hate him and I'm truly upset. I don't even know if I can write anymore. For once my own father, my flesh and blood has hurt me and I don't know why or what I've done to deserve this. I have to end my entry here before I write my hand off. I don't know when I'll return to writing down my thoughts. Maybe when the thoughts in my head are clear then I'll return. Goodbye dear journal.  
  
AN2: Cheena has ended her time in journal writing but it's not over yet. Will anyone pick up where she left of? Who do you think is next? Next Chapter will be up soon. Now can ya do me a favor and review? Please and Thank you. Later. 


	3. Goten POV: Page One

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. We have a new writer so get ready for this.  
  
~Goten's POV: Chapter Three~  
  
July 25  
  
I've been waiting to write in this journal for so long. I actually fount it a year ago and decided to check it out. It had my sister's name on it and it looked new but when I looked inside I was shocked with what I read. I mean, the things she said, the way she was feeling, it made me wonder why she never came to me and told me any of it. I felt bad for her and I wanted to return her journal to her but all I got for my troubles was her slamming the door in my face saying to leave her alone so now I'm taking this journal as my own. It won't be hers anymore but I will keep her thoughts inside. I don't mind being noisy. I think this time it will be called Goten's Pages. Ok, so the name needs work. I like it. Now what to write about? Well one thing that I saw Cheena write about was her family life and dad not returning. I say that was a waste of time. I mean, I've forgotten about him just like he's forgotten about me. I remember when he left I guess and I was upset then but more at Uub. That short boy took our father away but as time went on I just started to not care. It was better that way if I didn't care. I wouldn't have to go through all the pain that Cheena was going through. I actually wish she would have started not caring sooner, not later. I mean, you have no idea what's happen to her. It's been a whole full year since Cheena last posted and a whole year since my father was last seen.  
  
I thought it was no big deal that he didn't stay. I mean, why should we care? No reason to care that he wouldn't stay. That's how I feel but that is not how Cheena felt. She really hated not having dad around, so much so that she's changed her personality for the worse. She wears all black now and those clothes goes great with her attitude. She's rude to everyone but not to our mother which is a good thing. I don't know what's come over her but she doesn't seem to be that bad, for now. I'll stop here. I can hear the girl yelling about something now. I'll continue later on.  
  
July 27  
  
Ok, now I think Cheena has lost her mind, I really do. I can still hear my mother, Videl and Gohan yelling from downstairs. We just had dinner and it was just a nightmare. Let me start from the beginning. At first dinner was fine. Gohan and Videl came over to eat. Pan was with Hercule so she wasn't there which was a good thing. Everything was going fine with us all sitting around enjoying the meal my mother cooked for us. The conversation was minimal with just a few words on how things were going for everyone but that's all. During the entire conversation Cheena was silent, which I was happy about. That girl can just talk and talk and talk sometimes but something just didn't seem right. I mean, I know she likes to talk but what was up with her not talking? It was soon after dinner was finished and we were all sitting at the table when the problem ensued. All mom did was ask Cheena to collect the dishes and put them away, that's all.  
  
"Cheena, can you please just go and clear the table and wash the dishes?" my mother asked as she smiled politely at Cheena. Now all Cheena had to do was do what she was asked, that's all, but things just went downhill.  
  
"Tell Goten to do it" she said. The way she said it was just not her. Everyone looked at her because they knew the same. It was just obvious.  
  
"I won't tell Goten to do it because I asked you" my mother said still in a nice calm voice. We had company, even if it was just Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Well then I won't do it. Why don't you do it" Cheena said. I immediately looked around the table at everyone. I mean, did you hear what she said. Was she crazy? At the point, I thought she lost her mind. I looked at Gohan and he had an angry look on his face as did Videl and my mother. I just stared at Cheena; I didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Cheena, get in there and do those dishes" my mother said more angrily. I watched as Cheena rose from the table and I thought she was going to go and do the dishes but she did the opposite.  
  
"I don't feel like it. Maybe later" she said. Before anyone could say anything she quickly left the table and soon the house. All we heard was the front door closing. I just can't believe it. She still hasn't return to the house and when she does, I don't want to see what's going to happen but I know I will. Until my next entry.  
  
July 31  
  
What is happening to my own sister? I have no idea what is wrong with her. I've been trying to stay away from her. I have been spending my time with my girl Miyuki. She's even upset over the way Cheena has been acting and if it's upsetting her then its upsetting me. I can't stand to see her hurt by anyone including my own sister. Cheena has just been nothing but attitude. She doesn't care about anyone or anything. No one can get through to her. Today she was suppose to come with Miyuki, myself and Trunks over to Capsule Corporations and she stood us up. When we saw her, she just said that she didn't feel like going. I just left along with Miyuki while Trunks talked to her but from what I heard that did no good. I don't know what to think about her anymore.  
  
I hate seeing her like this and I know why she is like this. I mean, our father just left without a word to any of us. Out of everyone in this family, Cheena was the one that was still holding on to him. I let him go a few days after he abandoned us. He didn't care about us so why should I. I wish I could have gotten Cheena to let go too, I really do. Maybe she wouldn't be the way she is if she would have let go along time ago. I know she and I argue all the time and I hate her guts sometimes but I still care about her. I hate seeing her this way and do you know who I blame for it? Do you really? I blame my father for this. He's turned her into this, I don't know what she is but she sure isn't my sister. I can't even write anymore today. I'll talk later.  
  
AN2: Hope you enjoyed these entries by Goten. He's not done yet so get ready for more. Please review. Thanks. 


	4. Goten POV: Page Two

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
AN: Here is Goten's second round of entries. Its short, just telling you now. Enjoy and see you at the end.  
  
~Goten's POV: Chapter Four~  
  
August 5  
  
Well today was a exciting day. Why you ask? Today was the day my so called father came by and this time he wasn't alone. The only people home at the time was Miyuki and I. My mother went shopping with Bulma and Cheena, let's just not talk about her right now. Anyway Miyuki and I were just watching t.v. when the front door opened up. I figured that it was either Cheena or my mother so I really didn't pay any mind.  
  
"Hey Goten! Hey Miy! How are you doing?" I heard all of a sudden. I didn't want to see who it was and in fact I didn't have to see who it was. I could tell by the voice who the person was, the person being my father. I wouldn't greet him but I did glance over at him. For that brief moment I saw my dad's new training partner, Uub. I really didn't care too much for him but my father was a different story.  
  
"Mom isn't here and neither is Cheena" I said as I turned back towards the t.v. I could feel his eyes on me and I know he was smiling, he's always smiling.  
  
"Awww, I really wanted to see them before I left" he said. I shrugged my shoulders and just continued to watch t.v. In one ear and out the other, that's how it was for me at the moment.  
  
"You can wait for them. I'm sure they'll return soon and I'm sure Chi-Chi and Cheena would love to see you, Goku" Miyuki said. I glanced at her then looked back at the t.v. I was just wondering why she would go and tell him that. I thought to myself that I wouldn't be surprised if he just said he couldn't stay or he was busy.  
  
"I really can't stay since Uub and I have a lot more work to do. We're on our way over to his village so he can spend time with his family" my father said. Boy did that not surprise me. I tried my best to show that I was unaffected by what he said but I think Miy knew other wise.  
  
"So how is your mother and sister doing?" he asked. I really wasn't in the mood for a question and answering session. I mean, I could tell him that Cheena has turned for the worse by why should I? Would he even of cared? I doubt it. Although I wasn't in the mood, I still answered him since out of everyone in the room I was the only one who could truly answer the question.  
  
"Mom is fine and so is Cheena" I said. I could feel Miy's eyes on me seeing as how she knows that I'm lying but I paid it no mind. I knew what I said wasn't the full truth but I really didn't care.  
  
"That's great. I wish I could see them but I have to get going. Tell them that I love them both" he said. I nodded my head only as I looked at the t.v. Soon after he and Uub left and I still paid his brief presence no mind. Should I of cared that he at least stopped by? Maybe. Should he of cared that I was ignoring him? Well I say yes but then again I'm not him and my opinion doesn't carry as much merit as his opinion and answer does on that question so I'll just leave it at that. Later.  
  
August 20  
  
Well, I finally told my mother and Cheena about my dad's visit. First I told my mom. I wasn't sure how she'd take it but I knew I had to tell her. I don't know why I waited 15 days to open my mouth but I did. Anyway, I told her he came by and that he loved her. She just stared at me for awhile and I was just waiting for her to cry or something but surprisingly she didn't. She cleared her throat and sat down on the couch. She remained silent for a little while longer which was making me worried.  
  
"Mom, are you ok?" I asked her, hoping she'd answer me. She stared at me before smiling, something that caught me off guard.  
  
"I'm fine Goten. Just thinking about what you said" she said as she sat back on the couch. I couldn't understand what she was thinking about. I was just wondering what could possibly of been on her mind.  
  
"Are you ok mom?" I asked again. She nodded her head as she smiled  
  
"I'm fine Goten. Just thinking about your father, that's all. Can you leave me alone for a bit?" she asked. I nodded my head and left. No need in me staying. Instead I went up to see Cheena and tell her as well. Man, I wish I didn't tell her anything.  
  
"So that old man came here, huh?" she said as she flipped through a magazine while laying on her bed. I leaned against her door and just nodded my head.  
  
"He said he loves you" he said. She laughed as she continued to flip through her magazine.  
  
"But nothing on him coming back? Well he can keep his I love you speech" she said. I just shook my head. Cheena just wasn't herself anymore. It was like a part of her just up and left her, leaving this thing behind with nothing but a big mouth on it.  
  
"Cheena, mom didn't say much when I told her. What do you think she's thinking about?" I asked. I watched as she looked up at me and started to laugh.  
  
"Maybe thinking about how much that man she married is a total jerk" she said as she went back to her magazines. I couldn't take it anymore. I mean, I'm not defending my father or nothing but Cheena was just not herself. Walking over and I snatched the book out of her hands and glared at her.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Since when did you start this attitude trip your on?" I asked. She glared right back at me and climbed off her bed. I watched as she stood face to face with me, I could feel her breath right on me. That's how close she was to me.  
  
"Since when did you become a fan of the Goku club? I'm not in the mood to hear about him being here, ok?" she said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry. I thought you might have wanted to know" I said as I stared into her eyes as she did to me.  
  
"Well you thought wrong" she snapped as she folded her arms across her chest. I shook my head from side to side as I looked at her. I mean, we all know that she and I argue, we say mean things to each other and sometimes we mean it but when it all comes down to it, I care about her and I know she does about me. I hate seeing her this way, no matter how much of a Cheese.ok, getting off the topic. Anyway, the stare down continued until she spoke again. "Get out of my face. I have work I need to do" she said as she pushed by him. I couldn't let her go like that and quickly grabbed her arm. Boy did she like that.  
  
"Cheena, we need to talk" I said. She pulled her arm away and pointed her finger in my face. I should of bit that damn thing off but I was trying to be the cool head in the room.  
  
"Don't you touch me and don't talk to me. Not if it's about that father of ours" she said.  
  
"Would you calm down for a minute? Stop acting like a jerk for just a second" I snapped at her. So much for being the cool headed one, huh?  
  
"This is how I have to act. It helps me, ok. Now just mind your business and leave me alone. Since when did you care about how I am anyway" she said. I just looked at her, I mean, since when did I care? I guess with dad gone I started to care. Could it be that I was caring almost as if I was the.man of the house? No..but maybe..  
  
"How does it help you?" I asked. I watched as she looked away for a while then at me.  
  
"It just does" she said. I was about to speak when our mother walked in. She spoke before I had the chance to.  
  
"Cheena, can I talk to you?" she asked before walking away. I watched as Cheena rolled her eyes and left the room. A "what do you want" could be heard from her as she walked along the hallway. After I heard a room door close, I left the room. I sat in my room for a while before I heard a knock at the door. As the door opened I saw Cheena standing there with a frown on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as she looked at me. Shrugging her shoulders, she leaned against the door.  
  
"Sorry for being so mean and angry at you. Mom went out for a while. She also wanted me to ask you something so let me do this quick. She wants to know if you're willing to take on the responsibility of becoming the man of the house" she said. I just stared at her. I mean, I never expected those words to come out of her mouth.  
  
"Wow.I mean..I don't know what to say" I said. She sighed as she turned around.  
  
"Don't tell me. Tell her. I have work I need to do" she said before she left. I watched her go then looked towards my wall. My mother wanted me to take the place that my father would have had had he been here. Was I ready for that? Well you know what..since he left that's what I've been and I won't stop. Gohan has his own family so I guess its my job now..and I won't take it for granted..like others I know. This will be my last time writing in here. I've written enough and besides, I have a job that I have to take more seriously and my number one job..bringing my sister and my mother back to the way they were so later journal.  
  
AN2: That's it! Goten is done and so am I. Journal entries are over.for now. Next chapter starts the story. As a heads up, I should let you know that there has been a debate over how long apart DBZ was to GT. Some say 5 some say 10. For this story, I said 10. My story, my pick. So catch you all next chapter. Oh but before I go or even you leave.Leave a Review! Please and Thank you! 


	5. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or any of its characters nor do I own Miyuki and her kids.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena, Li and Alex.  
  
AN: Finally its time for the story portion. Now the start of this story is similar but then again nothing like GT. Goku is a kid but I will not go into detail about how that happened. I'm just getting into the story so enjoy because here we go.  
  
~*Chapter 5: We Meet Again*~  
  
The sun shown brightly over West City to mark a new day and a bright afternoon. Walking down the sidewalk next to a young boy was a young girl. She had shoulder length black hair covered by an orange bandana. She wore a red shirt with gray gloves covering her hands. Below she had on a pair of gray pants and boots. With a smile on her face, she glanced over at the boy beside her.  
  
"What did you think of the movie, Tommy?" she asked. The boy smiled as he looked down at her.  
  
"I enjoyed it Pan. It was a great movie" he said. Laughing slightly, Pan looked forward while continuing down the street. As the two turned the corner they both stopped at the site in front of them. There stood a young boy who seemed to be lost. He had black hair that seemed to stick out in every direction. He had on a blue gi shirt with orange gi pants. He glanced around curiously at the site before him.  
  
"This city looks much bigger then it did before. Has it been that long since I've been here?" he asked himself as he continued to look around him. Pan smiled as she looked up at Tommy.  
  
"We should help him. He seems to of lost his parents" she said. Tommy frowned as he looked at the young boy then over at Pan.  
  
"Why don't we just leave him? I'm sure he can take care of himself" he said. Pan sighed as she walked over to the young boy and kneeled beside him.  
  
"Hello, are you lost?" she asked. The young boy looked at her with a grin on his face. Placing his hand behind his head he smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm actually just looking around. It's been years since I've been back here. I'm actually on my way to see my wife and family" he said. Pan stared at him for a second before smiling.  
  
"You must mean your mom and dad. Are they who you are going to visit?" she asked, clearly thinking that the young boy was just clearly mistaken. Shaking his head, the young boy dropped his hand to his side.  
  
"I don't know my mom or my dad. I was raised by my grandpa Gohan" the young boy said. To this, Pan stood up suddenly. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked down at the young boy.  
  
"How can it be that his grandfather has the same name as my father?" she asked herself before clearing her throat.  
  
"So his name was Gohan, huh? That's my father's name too. It's strange. I never thought that my father's name was so common" she said. The young boy laughed as he looked at her.  
  
"It must be a really common name. My grandfather's name was Gohan and I named my son after him as well. His name is Gohan too" he said. Pan laughed slightly as she looked at the young boy.  
  
"How can you have a son? Your nothing more then a little kid" she said in- between laughs.  
  
"I'm not a little boy. I'm a grown up. I just got changed into a little boy by Shenron. This guy named Emperor Peiloft changed me into a kid again. He used these black star dragon balls to do it" the young boy said. Narrowing her eyes, Pan continued to stare at the young boy in question.  
  
"How does he know about the dragonballs?" she asked herself as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked as she glared down at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Goku. What's your name?" the boy asked as he extended his right hand towards her. Pan's eyes went wide as she took a step back.  
  
"D.did you just say that your name is Goku? T.that just can't be" she said as she stared at the boy. Tilting his head to the side, Goku laughed slightly.  
  
"Well of course that's my name. My name is Goku. I have to get going now. I have to go see my family" he said. Turning around, he prepared to fly off but stopped as Pan called him back.  
  
"Wait! This family that you're talking about.what's they're names?" she asked. Turning towards her, Goku smiled.  
  
"Well my wife's name is Chi-Chi and I have two twins named Goten and Cheena. I have an older son named Gohan. He's married now though. I wonder how they are all doing?" she asked. Pressing her hands to either side of her cheeks, Pan continued to stare at Goku.  
  
"You can't be my grandfather.you just can't be Goku" she said. Goku stared at her for a while before laughing suddenly.  
  
"Pan? Pan is that you. Wow, you have grown up so much since the last time I saw you. You were just a little girl back then. How are you?" he asked. Pan just stared at him as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Tommy looking down at her.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked with a slight smile. Goku smiled as he looked at Tommy then Pan.  
  
"Hey Pan, who is he? Your boyfriend?" he asked with a smile. Pan looked down slightly then at Goku.  
  
"No, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends" she said. Tommy looked at her then at Goku with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Pan, do you know this kid?" he asked as he stared at Goku. Pointing to himself, Goku laughed slightly.  
  
"I'm Goku, Pan's grandfather. What's your name?" he asked. Tommy raised his eyebrows as he looked at Pan.  
  
"What is this kid talking about? I think we should go. He sounds nuts" he said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk off. Pulling her hand back, Pan sighed as she looked at Goku then at Tommy.  
  
"He is my grandfather. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. He's my grandfather" she said. Tommy looked at her then at Goku then at Pan again. With a shake of his head, he took off down the street.  
  
"You're just as nuts as he is" he yelled as he turned a corner and disappeared. Watching him go, Pan clenched her fists at her side.  
  
"There goes another one!" she yelled before sighing. Walking up behind her, Goku looked down the street then at her.  
  
"What was wrong with him? That didn't sound so weird to me" he said. Looking down at him, Pan rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Look what you did grandpa. You made him run away from me" she said before storming by him and walking down the street. Surprised by her actions, Goku quickly ran to catch up with her. Walking beside her, he looked up at her confused.  
  
"Me? But what did I do?" he asked. Looking forward, Pan dropped her hands to her sides and clenched them into fists.  
  
"Nothing. Look, I'm going home" she said as she slowly took off into the air. Smiling, Goku stopped and looked up at her.  
  
"I'll go too. I have people that I want to see especially Chi-Chi and my kids" he said. Rolling her eyes for a second time, Pan took off into the air as the young Goku followed close behind.  
  
Landing in front of her home, Pan stared at her house as Goku landed beside her. He smiled as he looked at the house then at Pan.  
  
"It looks exactly the same as it did when I left" he said. Shaking her head, Pan walked towards the front door with Goku close beside her.  
  
"Well you can't expect a house to just go and change in 8 years now can you" she snapped as she opened the front door and walked inside.  
  
"I guess your right" Goku said oblivious to Pan's tone of voice. Looking around, he laughed as he saw all the books and pictures. Closing the door, Pan cupped her hands around her mouth and took in a deep breath before exhaling it out into a loud yell.  
  
"DAD!!" she yelled as loud as she could. Covering his ears, Goku closed his eyes and winced slightly. Coming out of a room, a man walked over towards the edge of the railing and looked down at Goku and Pan.  
  
"What is it Pan? I was working in my office. What do you need?" the man asked. Looking beside her, Pan shook her head before looking up at her father.  
  
"Look what I found" she yelled up to him. Glancing over at Goku, the young man blinked a few times. Removing his glasses, he quickly cleaned them off with the lower end of his shirt before putting it back on his face.  
  
"That young boy looks so familiar. He looks.almost like dad" he said to himself. Opening his eyes, Goku looked up at Pan.  
  
"Wow, you sure can yell. I thought my ears were going to fall off" he said. Muttering under her breath, Pan walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking up, Goku laughed as he spotted the man looking down at him.  
  
"Hey Gohan, how are you? It's me, your dad!" he said with a laugh. Gohan's mouth dropped open as he looked at Goku.  
  
"Dad?" he questioned as he walked towards the stairs and descended down. Goku nodded his head as he ran over to his eldest son.  
  
"Yep, it's me. I see that you have gotten much older since the last time I saw you. Where is everyone?" he asked as he looked up at his son.  
  
"It's been a long time dad. I'm sure mom is at the house with Videl. Goten and Miyuki should be there as well. What happened to you?" Gohan asked as he knelt down in front of his father. Goku placed his hands behind his back as he told Gohan the entire story of what happened to him. As he finished, Gohan stood up and looked over at Pan. "And you just fount him like this?" he asked.  
  
"He was just standing there looking around" she said as she lifted her legs up onto the couch.  
  
"I see" Gohan said as he looked back down at his father. Smiling, Goku looked over at Pan then at Gohan.  
  
"I better go see your mother. I bet she's been worried about me. Is Cheena there too? I'm sure she'd love to see me too" he said. Gohan had a grimmest look on his face for only a second but long enough for Goku to catch onto.  
  
"Cheena isn't there. She's with Trunks. They got married and they live a few miles away from here" he said. Goku smiled slightly then laughed at the news he was just told.  
  
"Trunks and Cheena finally got married? That's great. I wish I was there to see them get married" he said.  
  
"I bet Aunt Cheena is saying the same thing" Pan muttered under her breath. Catching her father's glare, she quickly turned away and looked out towards the window. Looking back at his father, Gohan smiled slightly.  
  
"It was a great wedding. They now live with their family. I think they are supposed to be stopping by to visit mom later today so you should be able to see them" he said.  
  
"They have a family now. That's great. How many kids do they have?" Goku asked.  
  
"Two, twin boys actually named Li and Alex. They're 4 now" Gohan said. Goku smiled as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I can't wait to see them. What about Goten? Does he have a family now?" he asked. Gohan nodded his head as he turned towards the bookshelf and picked out a book.  
  
"He sure does. He married Miyuki soon after Trunks and Cheena got married. They have two daughters but they aren't twins. They have one named Kiseki, she's 3 ½ and another daughter named Kaze that Miyuki just had. She just two months old" he said as he took out another book.  
  
"Where do they live? I have to go and visit them as well" Goku said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"They live with mom. They could have gotten a house but they said they would rather stay with mom and keep her company. They didn't want to leave her alone" Gohan said. Goku nodded his head as he continued to look around the house.  
  
"So that's where they stay now. I'll go see them and Chi-Chi right now" he said as he walked towards the door. Setting his books down on the table, Gohan followed after his father.  
  
"I'll go with you. I should go and visit mom as well. It's hard to see her when you have work, even if you do live right next door" he said. Jumping off the couch, Pan followed after her father.  
  
"I'll go as well. I want to go see Kieski and Kaze" she said.  
  
"I'm sure you can play with Kieski, Pan, but Kaze is just a young baby. She needs lots of rest" Gohan said as he glanced back at his daughter.  
  
"I know dad. I just want to see her" she said. Smiling, Gohan reached over his father and opened the door.  
  
"Boy, I can't wait to see the look on Chi-Chi and everyone's face when they see me" Goku said as he stepped outside.  
  
"Uh dad..are you here to stay? I mean for good this time?" Gohan asked as he and Pan followed after him, Pan closing the door behind her. Turning towards his son, Goku nodded his head.  
  
"Uub has finished his training so I can stay here for good" he said as he turned around and started walking towards the house he called home for so many years. Looking at Pan, Gohan turned towards his father's direction and followed after him. Watching them go, Pan folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I hope grandpa knows what he doing..I really do" she said as she slowly followed after her father and grandfather towards the Son residence.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Goku finally gets to see not only Chi-Chi but his kids and grandkids but not all things stay the same. Whose happy that he's back and whose not? Find out in the next chapter. Leave a review. Please and Thank You. 


	6. Reunion of Sorts

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters nor do I own Miyuki or her daughters.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena, Li and Alex.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you're like this story so far. I'll try to keep the chapters coming. Here is Chapter 6. Enjoy and see you at the end as always.  
  
~*Chapter 6: Reunion of Sorts*~  
  
Seeing the place he called home for so long, Goku quickened his pace as he walked towards the house. Hustling behind him, Gohan and Pan tried their best to keep up with him.  
  
"Dad, what is the rush?" Gohan asked as he appeared beside his father, running as he talked.  
  
"I haven't seen Chi-Chi, Goten or Cheena in so long and besides, I want to see my new grandkids" he said as he continued on towards the house. Running up to the front door, Goku quickly jumped up and grabbed the knob. Turning it, he walked inside and smiled.  
  
"It still looks the same" he said to himself as he glanced around. Gohan and Pan followed after him and closed the door behind them. Looking down at his dad, Gohan walked over and stood beside him.  
  
"I bet mom and Videl are in the kitchen talking about something like always" he said as he walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"I bet they're cooking something to eat. I can't wait to eat Chi-Chi's cooking again" Goku said as he rubbed his stomach. Gohan laughed slightly as he walked towards the kitchen door. Pushing it in, he looked to see his wife and mother at the kitchen table sipping on some coffee and talking. Chi-Chi now has short hair with two pins in her hair. Videl has her long hair braided back with a few loose strands in front of her face.  
  
"Hey mom, I have someone that I think you're going to want to meet" he said with a slight smile on his face. Looking over at her son, Chi-Chi smiled as she lifted her mug up to her lips and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Do I know this person?" she asked as she set her mug down. Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan walked over and stood behind his wives chair.  
  
"Yes you do know him. You've known him for years" he said as the kitchen door swung open. Looking at the door, Chi-Chi slowly looked down as Goku walked in.  
  
"Hi Chi-Chi. I'm back!" he said with a wave of his hand and a grin on his face. Chi-Chi's hands shook slightly as she looked at her husband now standing as a child before her.  
  
"G...Goku?" she said before slouching back in her seat. Her eyes fell close as he body went limp; giving off the sign that she had apparently fainted. Staring at his wife, Goku blinked a few times before looking over at Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Uh.was it something I said?" he asked. Gohan and Videl just looked at one another before looking back over at Gohan.  
  
Carrying his mother out of the kitchen, Gohan quickly laid her down on the couch. Coming down the stairs, Videl carried a basin in her hands as she set it beside the couch. Ringing a wet rag out, she carefully placed it on Chi-Chi's forehead.  
  
"Wow, I never thought she would faint" Goku said as he sat on the chair opposite the couch, kicking his legs back and forth.  
  
"Well she hasn't seen you in 9 years dad. She didn't know you'd be coming back" Gohan said as he looked at Goku. Taking the rag off Chi-Chi's forehead, Videl dipped it back into the basin before ringing it out again.  
  
"I bet she never thought that when you did come back you'd look like this. What happened to you anyway Goku?" Videl asked as she placed the rag back on her mother in laws forehead.  
  
"It's a long story Videl" Goku said, really not in the mood to repeat himself for a third time. Turning towards Goku, Videl sighed as she looked at Gohan.  
  
"I'll tell you later Videl" Gohan said. Nodding her head, Videl looked back at Goku.  
  
"Where have you been all this time, Goku?" she asked. Placing both his hands on the chair arm, Goku smiled.  
  
"I've been up on Dende's lookout training Uub. He's gotten a lot stronger these few years and I'm sure he is going to be one great fighter if a real battle was to happen" he said.  
  
"Goku, don't you think you should have come back. I mean, you haven't been here for 8 years. You did come back twice but that's it" Videl said.  
  
"I didn't mean to stay away for so long but Uub really needed the training. I wanted to come back, really I did" Goku said.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Videl asked as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I wanted to but I lost track of time. Days turned into weeks which turned into months then years" Goku responded. Shaking her head, Videl looked over at Chi-Chi to see her eyes moving slowly.  
  
"I think she's waking up" she said as she turned fully towards Chi-Chi. Slowly opening her eyes, Chi-Chi looked up at the ceiling then over at Videl.  
  
"Videl? What happened? I thought I saw Goku but he was a kid. Was I dreaming?" she asked. Helping her up, Videl pointed over to the other chair.  
  
"Not unless we're all dreaming" she said. Chi-Chi stared at Goku before screaming and jumping to her feet.  
  
"Goku! What have you done to yourself!" she yelled. Goku jumped slightly but remained in his seat staring over at wife.  
  
"I didn't do this to myself Chi-Chi. Emperor Peiloft made a wish and now I'm stuck like this" he said. Tears formed in Chi-Chi's eyes as she turned away from her husband.  
  
"Its not so bad mom" Gohan said as he looked at his mother. Turning towards her son, Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Maybe not for you it's not bad but your married to a child. I bet he did this on purpose. Disappear for years then come back looking like this" she said as Videl placed her hand on her back.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose Chi-Chi. I enjoyed being an adult, really I did" Goku said as he looked at Gohan then Videl.  
  
"I don't believe this" Chi-Chi said as she looked at Videl.  
  
"I know Chi-Chi. I don't think any of us can" Videl responded as she handed Chi-Chi a tissue to dry her tears. Walking over to the t.v., Pan sat down in front of it and sighed.  
  
"Mom, where is Kiseki and Kaze?" she asked. Looking at her daughter, Videl looked up the stairs to see a man walking down. He had his hair cut short with it sticking out towards the left side. In his arms was a young girl with black hair whose arms were wrapped around his neck.  
  
"What's going on down here?" he asked as he descended down the stairs. Standing up, Pan ran towards the bottom of the steps and looked up.  
  
"Hey Uncle Goten, let me hold Kiseki" she said as she reached out with her arms. Smiling, Goten handed his oldest daughter over to Pan before standing below the steps in front of her.  
  
"Don't drop her. She just woke up" he said. Pan rolled her eyes as she walked over to her previous spot and sat down.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't drop her again" she said with a smile on her face. Gohan, Videl and Goten's eyes went wide as they stared at Pan.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?!" they all yelled. Pan laughed as she looked back at them.  
  
"I'm just playing, calm down" she said as she turned back towards the t.v. Goten sighed as he walked over to Gohan, ignoring his father sitting in the chair.  
  
"So what's going on down here? I heard yelling" he said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"That was mom yelling. Where are Miyuki and Kaze?" Gohan asked, preparing himself to tell his younger brother the reason why his mother was yelling.  
  
"They're upstairs sleeping. I didn't want them to wake up so I came down here to see what was going on. Mom, why were you yelling?" Goten asked as he looked over at Chi-Chi. Seeing tears in her eyes, gave him the sign that something was wrong but he just wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"Your father decided to come back and now he's a child. I can't believe this" Chi-Chi said as she looked over at Goku. Goten stared at his mother before looking down beside him to see a smiling Goku looking up at him.  
  
"How are you Goten?" he asked. Goten didn't speak, only stared at the person in front of him. His hands stayed rested at his sides as he continued to look at the man (or boy in this case) in front of him.  
  
"Goten? Aren't you going to say hi or something?" Gohan asked, already knowing the answer but wanted the silence in the room to break. Goten's eyes never left his father as he slowly folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Come back to visit?" he asked in a sharp tone. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in a few slow breaths and exhaled them out.  
  
"No, I've come back for good. Isn't that great?' Goku asked. Rolling his eyes, Goten walked over to Pan and bent down.  
  
"Has Cheena seen you?" he asked as he stood up with Kieski in his hands. Goku shook his head no with a grin on his face.  
  
"I can't wait to see her and her twins. Gohan told me about her having a family now and he told me about your family. She looks like you a little" he said. Goten stared at his father then down at his daughter, laughing in his arms.  
  
"Thank you" he said as he turned towards the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going Goten?" Gohan asked. Turning towards his brother, Goten supported his daughter in one arm while shrugging his shoulder with his other.  
  
"I think I'll take Kieski back upstairs before Cheena gets here" he said. Looking at his son, Goku jumped off the couch and walked over to him.  
  
"How come?" he asked. Looking down at his father, Goten sighed as he turned towards the stairs. He stood still as he looked up to see his wife walking down the stairs with his youngest daughter in her arms.  
  
"Goten, what's going on?" she asked as she stood in front of him. Goten remained silent as he lifted Kiseki up in his arms and supported her behind her legs with his hand. Looking up, Goku smiled as he stood in front of Miyuki.  
  
"Hi Miyuki. How are you doing? It's nice to see you again. It's been so long" he said. Looking down, Miyuki jumped back slightly before looking at Goten.  
  
"Is that...?" she asked as Goten nodded his head.  
  
"He's a child now" Goten said as he looked down at his father. Miyuki looked down as well, not sure of what to say or even ask.  
  
"I know your wondering what happened to me but it's a long story" Goku said as he raised his right hand slowly. Miyuki shook her head before looking at Goten.  
  
"Has Cheena seen him?" she asked. Goten shook his head no as he looked at his wife.  
  
"She's supposed to come over here soon. Call her cell and see if she's on her way" he said. Nodding her head, Miyuki handed Kaze over to Goten before walking off into the kitchen. Watching her go, Goku looked up at Goten.  
  
"So Goten, how long have you and Miyuki been married?" he asked. Walking over to the couch, Goten sat down with is daughters on his lap.  
  
"4 years" he said as he looked at his father. Chi-Chi shook her head as she sat down next to Goten. Gohan and Videl sat down as well and stared at Goku just like Chi-Chi and Goten were.  
  
"So how long have Cheena and Trunks been married?" Goku asked as he sat down on the floor.  
  
"The same" Goten said as he kept his eyes off his father and on his daughter Kiseki who was playing with her younger sister. Gohan and Videl cleared their throats together as they looked at Chi-Chi who was staring at Goku, her eyes never leaving him. In the kitchen, Miyuki had the phone pressed to her ear as Cheena's phone rang.  
  
"C'mon Che, where are you?" she asked as the sound of another voice was heard.  
  
C: Hello?  
  
M: Hey Cheena, where are you?  
  
C: Hey Miy. We're on our way over. Trunks wanted to stop over at the office and we did so now we're on our way.  
  
M: Uh Cheena, do you think you should still come over? I mean, why not come over tomorrow. It's not such a good day today, weather and all. You might get sick or something.  
  
C: Because I said I'd be over today. What's going on over there? You sound a little strange and since when have you been all about the weather?  
  
M: Me? Strange? I'm anything but that but I just wanted to see where you were right now and I was just telling you about the weather, that's all.  
  
C: Well we should be there in a few minutes.  
  
M: Great, see you then  
  
C: Ok, bye  
  
M: Bye  
  
Hanging up the phone, Miyuki sighed before walking into the living room. Walking over to Goten, she glanced over at Goku then looked down at her husband.  
  
"Trunks and Cheena are on their way" she said. Standing up, Goten allowed Miyuki to sit down before walking over to the window.  
  
"This is just going to be one of those days" he said as he leaned against the window. Goku smiled as he looked at Goten.  
  
"I can't wait to see Cheena. I bet she looks the same" he said. Goten laughed slightly as he looked at his father.  
  
"Well she hasn't changed much Goku but I'm not so sure she'll be all that happy to see you" Videl said as she cleared her throat again. Blinking a few times, Goku looked over at her.  
  
"Why wouldn't she? I really would like to see her. It's been so long" Goku said.  
  
"That's just it Goku. It's been too long and..." Videl started before the sound of a car honking interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"They're here" Pan said as she stood up. Everyone looked at one another as the door opened and in walked two small boys with a smile on their face.  
  
"Grandma, we're here" one of them said as they both ran into the living room and looked around. Goku looked at the boys with a smile on his face. They looked exactly identical to one another, not a difference to be seen. They both looked just like Trunks in hair color, style and eye color. One had on a white shirt with blue pants and boots while the other had on a red shirt with blue pants and boots.  
  
"Li. Alex. Come here" Chi-Chi said as she reached out for them. Both boys ran over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi Grandma" they said together with a smile on their face. Chi-Chi smiled proudly as she picked them both up and set them on her lap. Goku smiled as he walked over to the three of them.  
  
"They look just like Trunks" he said with a laugh. Miyuki smiled as she looked over at Goku.  
  
"We all thought it was funny. More Trunks running around here, as if one wasn't bad enough" she said. A few laughs escaped through the room as Trunks walked into the room.  
  
"I heard that Miy" he said as he looked at her with a smile on his face. Miyuki grinned but soon frowned.  
  
"Hey Trunks, where is Cheena?" she asked. Walking in behind Trunks, Cheena looked over at Miyuki. She still had her two strands hanging in front of her face but allowed her hair to flow down her back instead of being pulled back like those years before.  
  
"I'm right here, now what is going on?" she said as she looked over at Miyuki. Miyuki looked away from Cheena and over at Goten. Goten sighed as he looked over at Gohan who looked over at Videl who in turn looked at Chi- Chi.  
  
"Ok guys, what is going on? What is with all the stares?" Cheena asked as she and Trunks noticed all the looks around the room. Li and Alex looked around as well before looking down at Goku.  
  
"Who is he?" Alex asked as he looked at Chi-Chi. Trunks and Cheena looked down to their surprise to see Goku looking up at them. Cheena shook slightly while Trunks just stared in shock.  
  
"Hi guys, it's nice to see you again" Goku said. Trunks looked around the room as everyone looked at him then back at Goku.  
  
"Goku...it's been so long and you...you're a child again. How?" he asked.  
  
"Long story" Gohan said as he pushed his glasses back on his face. Cheena bit her bottom lip as she glared at her father. Her eyes narrowed sharply as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Cheena, you ok?" Miyuki asked as she looked back at her friend. Everyone looked at Cheena as she continued to shake.  
  
"Cheena, what's wrong?" Goku asked as he looked at her. Opening her eyes, Cheena rolled her eyes.  
  
"We came by and now we're going" she said as she walked over to her mother and picked her sons up.  
  
"Cheena, can't we at least..." Chi-Chi started to say before Cheena cut her off.  
  
"...talk about it? There is nothing to talk about mom, nothing at all" she said as she glared down at her father.  
  
"Cheena, why don't we just go into the kitchen and talk this out?" Trunks asked as he looked at his wife. Cheena looked at him the around the room.  
  
"Fine...you all talk but I'm going home" she said while leaving the living room. Watching her go, Trunks looked around at everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry' he said before walking after her. Opening the front door, Cheena walked outside and towards the car. Following after her, Trunks walked over and climbed inside as Cheena strapped the boys in the back.  
  
"Cheena, don't leave like this. We can talk about this" Chi-Chi said as she stood at the front door with Gohan and Miyuki.  
  
"I told you there was nothing to talk about. I'll call you, ok Miy?" Cheena said as she closed the back door and walked towards the passenger door.  
  
"He's back for good this time Che" Gohan said as Cheena climbed into the car and slammed the car door behind her.  
  
"Isn't that great. I'm so glad for that and I'm so glad for him." she said as she looked over at Trunks. Shaking his head, Trunks started the car up and backed up away from the house. Watching them take off down the street, Chi-Chi looked over at Gohan.  
  
"This isn't good" Miyuki said as she looked up at Gohan. Shaking his head no, Gohan walked back into the house followed by Chi-Chi and soon Miyuki, the door slowly closing behind them.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Goku wants to know what just happened but whose going to tell him what's been going on for the past 10 years? Exactly what is going on with Cheena? Find out in the next chapter. Leave a Review. Please and Thank You. ^_^ 


	7. Two Sides One Story

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Claimer: © Son Cheena  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone. Much appreciated. Have you ever seen on t.v. when two people are telling the same story but they are talking to different people at different places? Well I'm about to try and pull that off in this chapter. It should be a piece of cake...I hope. See you at the end.  
  
*~Chapter 7: Two Sides; One Story~*  
  
Trunks tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited at a red light. His eyes occasionally glanced over at his wife who had her attention out the passenger window, glaring at the car beside her.  
  
"Cheena, what are you thinking about?" he asked as he glanced up at the light then back towards his wife. Clearing her throat, Cheena folded her arms across her chest and turned her attention towards the streetlight above them.  
  
"Green." she said as she settled back against her seat, closing her eyes and sighing slightly. Glancing up at the light, Trunks shook his head as he pressed lightly on the gas and took off down the street. Pulling up in front of a large house, Trunks slowly stopped the car. The house was similar to the homes owned by their family members but this one was much bigger, with connecting smaller rooms attached to the main house. Climbing out the car, Cheena opened the back door and unbuckled her sons from their seats. Taking them both into her arms, Cheena backed up into the door to close it then walked towards the front door. Waiting at the door, Trunks took his son, Alex, out of his wife's hand and walked inside. Setting Li down, Cheena closed the front door and took her coat off. Hanging it up, she quickly walked off towards the kitchen. Watching her go, Trunks bent down and picked Li up.  
  
"How about you boys go upstairs and play. Daddy has to talk to mommy for awhile, ok?" he asked as she set them both down.  
  
"Ok" Li and Alex said together. Taking their coat's off, Trunks watched as the boys slowly walked up the stairs towards their room. Hanging not only their coats up but his as well, Trunks walked towards the kitchen. Pushing the door in, he looked to see his wife standing by the sink, glass of water in her hand.  
  
"Let's talk about this" he said as he sat down at the kitchen table. Cheena looked up at the ceiling as she brought the rim of the glass to her lips. Taking a quick sip, she drummed her fingers along the side of the glass, eyes focused on the ceiling.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about" she said as she brought the glass back to her lips and took another drink.  
  
"I know you're still upset with your dad and that's bothering you" Trunks said as he stared at her. Finishing her glass of water, Cheena laughed slightly.  
  
"Sorry to say but you don't know. You don't know if that is bothering me" she said as she turned towards the sink Placing the glass in the sink, she grabbed a long stemmed brush and cut the water on.  
  
"If it's not bothering you then let's go back to the house" Trunks replied as he watched her. Scrubbing the glass in her hand, Cheena shook her head from side to side.  
  
"You can go back if you wish but I will not. I refuse" she said as she scrubbed the glass even harder then before. Standing up, Trunks walked over and stood behind her. Looking at the glass, he shook his head before looking at his wife.  
  
"Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind" he said. Cheena shook her head as she continued to scrub the inside of the glass.  
  
"No" she said as she dipped the water down into the water and continued to scrub the inside. Watching her, Trunks reached over and cut the water off. Taking her hands out the water, he reached for a towel and pressed it against her hands.  
  
"Yes" he said as he continued to dry her hands. Cheena stared at him before pulling her hands away.  
  
"Don't tell me yes. I don't have to tell you if I don't want to. There is nothing to tell. What do you want me to say?" she asked, her voice rising slightly.  
  
"I want you to say what is bothering you. I want you to say what you're feeling now" Trunks said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You want me to say what I'm feeling? DO YOU? I FEEL LIKE YELLING. THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY?" Cheena shouted before she placed her hand over her mouth. Dropping her hand down at her side, she turned her head, looking at the sink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell it's just..." she said as her voice slowly trailed off. Taking her hand into his, Trunks lightly turned her face towards his, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I know but you should get rid of all this anger that is inside of you. Let's sit down and we can talk about it" he said as he led her over to the kitchen table. Sitting her down in one of the chairs, he quickly took the one next to her.  
  
"I'm not sure I can talk about this. I've kept it inside for so long" Cheena said as she rested her elbows on the table.  
  
"Well now I'm here to help you let it all out. If you want to yell then yell. I understand and I want you to yell. I want you to let it all out" Trunks said as he looked at her. Looking over at him, Cheena sighed.  
  
"What about the boys?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about them for now. They are upstairs playing. Let's worry about you right now" Trunks said as he placed his hand upon her back. Cheena ran her fingers through her hair, her head down facing the table. Nodding her head, she glanced over at Trunks.  
  
"Are you sure you will listen?" she asked. Trunks grinned as he sat back in his chair.  
  
"Of course unless something that's not important comes up" he said. Cheena laughed slightly as she pushed him lightly.  
  
"Very funny" she said as she shook her head. Placing his hand behind his head, Trunks laughed.  
  
"Well I needed you to laugh at least once" he said. Cheena smiled but then frowned as she stared at him. Looking at his hand resting on his lap, she quickly took it into her own.  
  
"Well now it's time for me to be serious and I hope you are too" she said. Shutting his mouth, Trunks nodded his head, a look of seriousness on his face. Inhaling, Cheena slowly exhaled out, as she began her long awaited story to be told.  
  
~*Son Residence*~  
  
Looking at Chi-Chi, Goku walked over to her and tugged on the bottom of her pants leg.  
  
"Chi-Chi, what's wrong with Cheena? I thought she was visiting?" he asked. Chi-Chi sighed as she sat down. She looked over at Goten as he held his daughter on his lap.  
  
"I wish Gohan wouldn't have left. Maybe he would have been able to tell this" Chi-Chi said as she looked at the door.  
  
"He wouldn't know the best way to tell it mom. He hasn't been here in awhile, especially when it happened" Goten said as he looked at his mother.  
  
"When what happened?" Goku asked as he looked at his son. Goten looked at his father then over to his mother as she looked down at Goku.  
  
"Goku, while you were gone, a few things changed around here" Chi-Chi finally said. Sitting down on the floor, Goku leaned back, placing his hands behind him.  
  
"I don't understand Chi-Chi. The house still looks the same" he said as he looked around. Chi-Chi smiled slightly as she looked around as well.  
  
"Mom doesn't mean the house, she means the people in the house" Goten said as he held his oldest daughter on his lap.  
  
"What about the people in the house? You and Chi-Chi seem ok" Goku said as he turned his attention over to his son.  
  
"I'm talking about Cheena, Goku. She changed once you left. She believed you were going to come back and when you never did...she just changed" Chi- Chi said.  
  
"How did she change?" Goku asked as he looked between his wife and son.  
  
"She hated everything and anyone who was against what she believed. She no longer believed in you. She believed in herself and only herself. She talked back, she was rude, and she came in at all hours of the night. She just changed who she was" Chi-Chi said. Goku blinked a few times before looking over at his son.  
  
~*Briefs Residence*~  
  
"I didn't know you stayed out at all hours of the night" Trunks said as he stared at her. Cheena laughed as she looked at him.  
  
"Well there is a lot you didn't know about and I chose not to tell you. At that time you were getting ready to become President of Capsule Corps. I didn't want to ruin it for you by worrying about me. Besides, I didn't care about anything anyway so my behavior didn't even matter to me. How messed up is that?" Cheena asked as she stared at him.  
  
"So you forgot all about your dad, I understand that, and you changed your attitude but why still hold a grudge against him?" Trunks asked. Staring at her husband, Cheena slowly stood up.  
  
"Come on. I want to show you something" she said as she grabbed his hand. Standing up, Trunks followed along as Cheena led him out the kitchen and into the living room. Standing in front of wall, Cheena and Trunks both stared at the pictures on the wall. The wall was completely covered in pictures from them as children, their family and friends to the family they have now. Looking at the pictures, Trunks looked over at Cheena.  
  
"I don't get it Cheena. We have pictures of Goku in almost half these pictures. What's the problem?" he asked. Cheena smiled as she looked at the all the pictures.  
  
"You know, the reason we put these up here was for us to remember the past and for the kids to see how adorable I was when I was younger" she said. Trunks raised his eyebrow as he stared at her.  
  
"Now I wouldn't say adorable..." he said as Cheena's head quickly turned towards his direction.  
  
"Then what would you say" she said as she let go of his hand and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"...I would say beautiful" Trunks said grinning. Cheena smirked slightly as she turned back towards the pictures.  
  
"That better be what you would say" she said as she stared at the pictures.  
  
"Cheena, why are we standing here like this?" Trunks asked as his face grew serious. Reaching forward, Cheena took one of the pictures off the wall. Handing it to Trunks she frowned.  
  
"What's wrong with that picture?" she asked. Trunks looked at her then at the picture. It was a picture of his wedding day. Trunks and Cheena stood in the center with her family beside her and Trunks family beside him. He smiled as he glanced at the picture.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with it" he said. Cheena frowned as she snatched the picture out of his hand.  
  
"Well I do. I see no father in here. I see myself standing there with a smile on my face, acting as if everything was ok but knowing that it wasn't. Do you know how hurt I was when I walked down the aisle? DO YOU!?" she yelled. Trunks stared at the photo in her hand then at her.  
  
"I could only imagine" he said, not sure of what to say. Laughing slightly, Cheena hung the picture back on the wall.  
  
"Do you know I still thank Vegeta to this day? Kami knows he didn't have to walk me down that aisle. He didn't have to do that for me but he did. My own father in law so the question remains..." she said as she turned and looked at her husband. "...WHERE THE HELL WAS MY FATHER?" she yelled. Trunks stared at her, not sure if he should speak, not like he could say much. Shaking her head, Cheena again laughed slightly, water forming in her eyes.  
  
"The twins birth, remember this picture?" she asked as she handed him the frame. Trunks looked at the picture in his hand. He saw his wife holding Li while he held Alex, sitting beside her on the bed. Around them again were their family members, and just like before, Goku was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I know Goku wasn't here for this either but..." Trunks said as Cheena snatched the picture frame out his hand.  
  
"But what? Don't make excuses for that man. Eventually I got over the fact that he wasn't there after the tournament but not there for the most important times in my life. Graduating from school, my wedding, my kids..he's never there...NEVER" Cheena said as she hung the frame back on the wall. Picking up another frame, she looked at it, a picture of everyone when she was only 7 years old.  
  
"Cheena, I know Goku can't make up for what he missed but you can at least talk to him" Trunks said. Cheena stared at him and frowned.  
  
"And say what to him Trunks? Thank you for missing out on the most important times of my life? He wasn't there when I was born and he wasn't there when my own children were born. He doesn't care...HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME, GOTEN OR MOM!" Cheena yelled as she tossed the frame on the floor, breaking the glass and frame. Trunks moved back slightly as he looked down at the frame. Staring at it as well, Cheena pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, hoping to silence the cries escaping her lips.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Li and Alex both said as they stood at the top of the stairs. Quickly turning around, Cheena wiped her eyes. Looking towards the staircase, Trunks turned and looked at Cheena.  
  
"I'll take care of the boys then clean this up. Why don't you go and get some rest?" he asked. Shaking her head no, Cheena turned towards him.  
  
"No, I made this mess and I'll clean it up" she said as she dropped down in front of him and started to tend to the broken glass. Watching her, Trunks quickly walked off towards a closet and pulled out a small broom and dustpan.  
  
"Let me do it. I don't want you to cut yourself" he said. Cheena looked at him and nodded her head as she stood up. Sweeping up the glass, Trunks dumped it in the garbage and put the broom and dustpan away. Sitting on the chair arm, Cheena glanced down at her hands.  
  
"I don't know why I'm so upset about this? I mean, should I be?" she asked. Picking up the picture, Trunks set it to the side and walked over to his wife.  
  
"Your dad hurt not only you but your brothers and mother as well. I can't say if you should still be mad at him but I can say that you should talk to him. Just listen to what he has to say" he said. Cheena nodded her head as she looked out the corner of her eye to see her sons slowly walking towards her and Trunks.  
  
"Mom, are you ok?" Alex asked slowly. Cheena smiled then nodded her head slowly.  
  
"I'm ok. I just need to go for a walk, that's all" she said as she looked at Trunks. Standing up in front of him, Cheena lightly kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back in time for dinner" she said. Running his hands up and down her arm, Trunks nodded.  
  
"I'll either have it made or we can order out. I think it'll be smart to have it ordered out" he said. Cheena smiled then looked down at her sons. Turning away from Trunks, she dropped down in front of them and gave them each a hug.  
  
"Can we go too?" Li asked as she pulled away from him. Shaking her head no, Cheena stood up and brushed her hand over her hair.  
  
"Not this time. I'll be back later, ok." Cheena said as she looked at Trunks. Nodding his head, Trunks walked over and lifted his son's up into his arms. Smiling at the three of them, Cheena quickly turned and walked towards the front door. Grabbing her coat, she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.  
  
"Dad, what's wrong with mommy?" Li asked as he watched the door close.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Alex asked as he looked at Trunks. Staring at the door, Trunks cleared his throat then smiled, looking at his sons.  
  
"Your mom will be just fine. Let's go upstairs and get ready for dinner" he said as he turned towards the stairs.  
  
"Ok but can we order pizza tonight?" Li and Alex asked said together as Trunks walked up the stairs, disappearing around the corner.  
  
~*Son Residence*~  
  
The room was silent as Chi-Chi and Goten told Goku of all the events that took place over those past years. Looking down at the ground, Goku was left speechless.  
  
"Don't feel so bad dad. I mean, Cheena will get over it" Goten said.  
  
"She shouldn't have to get over anything. I should have been there for her, for all of you. You shouldn't have been forced to be the man of the house. I should have been here" Goku said.  
  
"Yes you should have been here dad but the fact remains that you weren't and that brought us all down. I can't even say I forgive you for not being here when you should have been" Goten said. Chi-Chi quickly looked over at her son then looked away.  
  
"I know you don't forgive me Goten but I can only hope that in time you will" Goku said. Shaking his head, Goten stood up with his daughter in his arms.  
  
"You weren't here when mom was crying over you and you weren't here trying to handle Cheena and you weren't here when I needed someone to go to. Gohan wasn't always there for me so I had to figure things out on my own or go to my mother. I should have had my father there for me when I had questions. What did I know about getting married? I needed my father there to explain something's to me. Anything at all" Goten said.  
  
"I'm sorry for that Goten. I don't know what else I can say" Goku said as he stared at his son.  
  
"I don't know what else you can say either dad. I really don't. You chose what you wanted to do and you did it" Goten said. Standing up, Goku looked at his son.  
  
"Goten, I just couldn't pass up that opportunity to train Uub. I just shouldn't of stayed away as long as I did" Goku said.  
  
"You shouldn't have left in the first place. I know you always have to be this perfect person but I'd rather you of been here as my dad then out training someone you don't even know" Goten said.  
  
"I said I was sorry Goten now drop it" Goku said, getting slightly irritated. Sensing this, Goten growled slightly as she stared at his dad.  
  
"You have no right to get upset here. Mom, Cheena and I have plenty of rights however. You hurt us all and now you expect to just walk back into..." he started before Chi-Chi cut him off.  
  
"...that's enough Goten" she said as she stared at him. Looking at his mother, Goten sighed.  
  
"Whatever" he said as he held his daughter close to him. Walking by his mother, he looked down at his father. Shaking his head, he slowly walked up the stairs and towards the room he shared with his wife. Chi-Chi kept her head lowered as she heard the bedroom door close upstairs. Goku looked towards the stairs then at his wife.  
  
"Chi-Chi, I'm sorry" he said. Chi-Chi kept her head lowered as a smile crept on her face.  
  
"I know Goku and I'm sorry too" she said as she stood up. Goku looked up at her, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" he asked. Chi-Chi looked at him then turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry for myself because I should have been used to this" she said as she closed her eyes, forbidding any tears to fall down her face.  
  
"Should have been used to what?" Goku asked.  
  
"I should have been used to you leaving for days, weeks, years and coming back. I should have known you'd be back someday, not as a kid, but back either way. I should have been used to the pain that you put me through" she said. Goku was silent as he dropped his head, his hands lying still at his side. Laughing slightly, Chi-Chi looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Chi-Chi, I'm..." Goku started as Chi-Chi cut in just like she did with Goten.  
  
"...sorry, yes I know. Listen, I'll have dinner ready in a little bit" she said as she turned and walked towards the kitchen. Watching her disappear behind the door, Goku sighed as he looked around the house. Shaking his head, he quickly walked towards the front door. Opening the kitchen door, Chi-Chi stared at him as she watched him open the door.  
  
"Goku, where are you going?" she asked. Looking back at his wife, Goku smiled.  
  
"I'm just going outside for some fresh air. I'll be back in time for dinner. I..." Goku started before he stopped. He wasn't about to make a promise to her, knowing how he and promises worked.  
  
"Ok Goku, I'll have dinner ready for you when you get back. Put a coat on or something, its cold outside." Chi-Chi said as she walked back into the kitchen. Turning his smile into a frown, Goku stepped outside into the cool air. Shivering slightly, he closed the door behind him.  
  
"I don't think any of my old clothes will fit me anyhow. Besides, right now maybe this cool air will wake me up from the dream I've been living for so long" he said as he looked around. Closing his eyes, he slowly opened them and flew off into the sky, not sure of where he was going, but sure that he needed to just get away from it all for a while.  
  
Walking along the street, Cheena kept her hands in her pocket and her head lowered. Reaching the corner, she looked to see that she had the right of way and slowly cross the street. Grabbing the collar to her jacket, Cheena pressed it close to her neck as the cool breeze blew around her.  
  
"Wish I knew where I was going" she said as she continued walking. Looking up, she saw that she was in front of all places, Capsule Corps. Shrugging her shoulders, Cheena slowly walked towards the front door and rung the bell. Looking around, she turned towards the door as it opened to see Bulma staring at her.  
  
"Hi Bulma" she said with a weak smile on her face. Bulma smiled but then frowned as she looked behind Cheena.  
  
"Goku? Is that you?" she asked. Cheena's eyes went wide as she turned around to see her father behind her.  
  
"Mind if I talk to you, Cheena?" he said. Cheena stared at him then turned towards Bulma.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked. Bulma nodded her head as she stepped to the side.  
  
"Are you coming in too Goku?" Bulma asked as Cheena walked by her and inside. Goku nodded his head as he slowly followed after Cheena inside. Bulma watched him walk in before closing the door behind him, keeping the cool air outside. Goku kept his eyes on Cheena as she walked in front of him.  
  
"Cheena, we really need to talk" he said. Rolling her eyes, Cheena folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You just talk. I'll listen if I must" she said. Goku nodded his head and took in a deep breath as he continued after his daughter but one thought still remained on his mind...would she be willing to listen to him and not only that...forgive him?  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Goku and Cheena talk. What is the outcome? How is everyone else coping with Goku's return, meaning Bulma and Vegeta? Also, how do you tell your kids what happened so long ago? Well Trunks and Goten are about to try and explain it all to their kids. To see how it goes you'll have to check out the next chapter. Now you know the drill, leave a review. Please and Thank You. ^_^ 


	8. Father Talks

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or any of its characters nor do I own Miyuki and her kids. You all know that and you all know I don't own DBZ. I mean if I did own them would I be writing about them. No, I'd be out flying around right now with my bundles of money or something so let's be real here.  
  
Claimer: I do own Cheena and her kids  
  
AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far everyone. I appreciate it as always. Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. Hope you enjoy this chapter. See you at the end.  
  
~Chapter 8: Father Talks~  
  
Walking down one of Capsule Corporations many hallways, Cheena, pushed open a door and walked into the living room. Standing in the middle of the room, she turned around and looked over her father and at Bulma, who came following in after Goku.  
  
"Bulma, could I possibly have something to drink?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Sure Cheena but did you come all the way over here for a glass of water and Goku...what happened to you? When did you get back here?" Bulma asked as she glanced down and the kid before her, who in fact, wasn't truly a kid at all.  
  
"It's a long story Bulma. I'll tell you later" Goku said as he glanced back at Bulma then looked at Cheena. "Che, can we please talk?" he asked as he took a step towards her. Stepping back, Cheena laughed slightly.  
  
"You want to talk then talk but I will not say one word to you" she said as she looked away. Looking between the two, Bulma walked off to retrieve the drink Cheena requested. Watching Bulma's presence leave the room through the corner of her eye, Cheena walked towards the couch and sat down.  
  
"Cheena listen, I just wanted to apologize to you for not being here when you needed me" Goku said as he kept his eyes on her. Clearing her throat, Cheena leaned back against the couch and looked over at the picture's Bulma had on her wall. Taking a step towards her, Goku looked at the pictures on the wall then at his daughter. "Cheena, I mean it...I really am sorry for all the pain I caused you, your brother and mother" he said.  
  
"Is that all?" Cheena asked as she kept her eyes fixed on the pictures hanging on the wall. Lightly she tapped her fingers on the chair arm, refusing to even look the man she called dad for so long in the eye.  
  
"Well...yes. I just want you to forgive me so everything can be ok" Goku said. Quickly Cheena's head snapped to the side, staring into her father's eyes. Her hand shook lightly as her breathing increased from slow to rapid. Digging her nails into the arm of the couch, she quickly stood on her feet.  
  
"So everything can be ok? You want me to forgive you and then what? You can fix all that happened those past few years. Is that what you want?" she asked.  
  
"I know I can't fix all that happened but I can at least try to make things work now" Goku said. Biting down on her bottom lip, Cheena quickly turned her head away.  
  
"Fine, apology accepted. You finish talking now?" she asked. Goku's furrowed his brow as he stared at her.  
  
"I know you don't mean that apology Cheena. I've known you long enough to know when you're just saying something just to say it" he said. Cheena laughed lightly as she looked at him.  
  
"What? You can still remember what I can do. Guess it hasn't been that long has it and your right, I didn't mean it" she said as she slowly looked at him. Goku's eyes remained fixed on her as Bulma walked back into the room with a tray in her hands.  
  
"Here you go Cheena, your water, and Goku I brought you a glass as well" she said as she set the tray on the table.  
  
"No thank you Bulma" Goku said as he continued to stare at his daughter.  
  
"Same here Bulma. I suddenly don't feel as thirsty as I first thought" Cheena said as she kept her eyes on her father. Glancing between the two, Bulma placed her hands on her hips, wondering, pondering, what was going on in her house.  
  
"Would one of you like to tell me what's wrong?" she asked as she gave a look in Cheena's direction then one in Goku's.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Bulma. Just hearing a load of shit, that's it" Cheena said.  
  
"Cheena!" Bulma yelled as she stared at the young woman in front of her. Sucking her teeth, Cheena turned her back on them both.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma but I can't just accept his apology. He left my family to train. Training was much more important that I was or Goten or my mother. He wants to make up for it all but can he make up for not being there when I graduated, when I got married, or when my sons were born? He can't make up for all of that" she said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Is that what this is all about? Goku are you trying to apologize?" Bulma asked as she looked down at him. Turning towards her, Goku nodded his head.  
  
"I'm just asking her to forgive me for hurting her. I know she won't accept my apology right away but at least she can give me something, anything" he said. Staring at Bulma, Goku finally noticed that has changed her appearance from the last time he laid eyes on her. Her hair remained the same since the time he saw her at the martial arts tournament but she now wore glasses, something he thought he'd never see her wear.  
  
"Goku, I don't know if you can ask for forgiveness now. I say you should wait a while before asking that of Cheena or anyone" Bulma said.  
  
"You got that right" Cheena said with a smile on her face. Frowning, Bulma quickly glanced over in her daughter in law's direction.  
  
"Cheena, you shouldn't treat your father this way regardless of what he did or didn't do in the past. Yes, I know he hurt you. I saw how it changed you but you've grown over that. You've grown up and moved on. Don't you think you should consider forgiving him for the past?" she asked. Cheena's smile faded as she looked away, a frown now cascading on her face.  
  
"Woman is dinner ready yet?" a loud voice rang throughout the room. Looking towards the door, everyone looked to see Vegeta leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. He had a rather smug look on his face as he glanced at everyone in the room.  
  
"Fix it yourself Vegeta. I'm in the middle of something right now" Bulma yelled back as she glared at him. Cheena smirked as she stared at Vegeta. Shaking her head, she smiled at him.  
  
"I'd love to see you try to cook something that doesn't involve removing the wrapper and placing it in the microwave for three minutes" she said.  
  
"Shut up runt. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be home cooking for that boy and your brats?" Vegeta said with a grin on his face. Cheena frowned as she glared at him.  
  
"First of all, I'm here because I want to be and second of all, Trunks is capable of fixing food for himself and the boys unlike some people I know who can't seem to boil water by themselves" she said as she raised her eyebrow at him. Growling, Vegeta slowly stepped into the room.  
  
"Don't start with me, runt" he said, eye's narrowed and the usual scowl on his face. Cheena smirked as she looked at him.  
  
"Likewise V-man...likewise" she said. She loved annoying him; it was the one thing the two of them had with each other. The ability to annoy the other as much as they possibly could was a rush for them both. Smiling, Goku turned towards Vegeta and nodded his head.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit Vegeta" he said. Looking down, Vegeta scoffed as his eyes seemingly rolled back in his head.  
  
"Seems you have, Kakarot. What happened to you?" he asked, not really caring what happened to him.  
  
"Long story" both Goku and Cheena said at the same time.  
  
"Well how about a nice match in the gravity room. It's been so long, I doubt you even remember how to fight in one of those machines" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. Goku laughed as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I may have a kid's body but I still have the mind of an adult and my memory is just as good as it was before" he said. Cheena laughed slightly as she looked away.  
  
"Funny how you can't remember your family but you can remember everything else" she muttered under her breath, but not low enough, for Goku heard every word she said.  
  
"Cheena, can we at least try and move on from all of this. If there is anyway I can make this up to you then tell me and I'll do it" Goku said as he turned towards her. Cheena stared at him then around the room at Bulma and Vegeta. Closing her eyes, Cheena shook her head slowly before opening them.  
  
"I have to go. I need to get home" she said as she walked up to her father. Looking down at him, she sighed as she looked at Bulma then Vegeta. Nodding her head slightly, she walked by them both and down the hall. Opening the front door, Cheena closed it behind her walked towards the gate. Exiting the property, she turned towards the right and started back towards her home.  
  
"Give her time Goku. Just give her time. She'll come around" Bulma said as she watched her front door close. Sighing, Goku looked up at Bulma, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I know Bulma...I know. I better head on back home as well. I told Chi-Chi I'd be back by dinner" he said.  
  
"Ok Goku, stop by here anytime you're in the neighborhood" Bulma said, glancing over at Vegeta to see a frown on his face.  
  
"Don't tell him that, woman. Kakarot, you better come back just for our match. You owe me one. I'm much stronger then you are, especially now that you're nothing more then a ridiculous kid" Vegeta said as he glared down in Bulma's direction.  
  
"I'll look forward to it Vegeta" Goku said as he walked down the hall. Leaving the house, he looked around at the star lit sky. "Nice night out" he said as he walked out the gate and to the left, heading towards home.  
  
~Briefs Residence~  
  
"I want that one" Li said as he grabbed for the slice of pizza in the box. Alex shook his head as he reached for the slice as well.  
  
"You already had some. I want that one" he said as he grabbed onto the crust. Li frowned as he grabbed onto the crust as well.  
  
"Give it here" he yelled as he lifted the pizza out the box and towards him.  
  
"No you give it here" Alex yelled as he pulled the pizza towards him. The two glared at each other then took in a deep breath.  
  
"Dad!" they yelled together as loud as they could. Coming out of the kitchen, Trunks shook his head as he stared at the mess in front of him. There were pizza boxes hanging off the edge of the table, the chair, the arm of the chair, little crusts dropped every other way around the room and messy boys in the middle of it all.  
  
"Li. Alex. Put that down. You've had enough" Trunks said as he walked over and took the pizza out of their hands. Li and Alex sighed as they looked at their father.  
  
"Dad, I'm still hungry" Alex said as he pointed to his mouth. Li nodded his head, agreeing fully with his other half. Smiling, Trunks quickly sliced the pizza in half and gave them each one.  
  
"There you go. Now let me clean up in here before your mother comes home and sees this mess" he said as he started to collect the pizza boxes, all five of them.  
  
"Will she be mad at us?" Li asked in-between bites. Trunks laughed as he continued to stack the boxes up.  
  
"No, not at you two. Now me...if I don't clean this mess up I might be sleeping down here for a while. Did you two save her some like I asked you to?" he asked as he looked at his sons. Nodding their heads, Li and Alex both flipped open a box beside them to reveal two crusts.  
  
"Uh...oops" they said together. Trunks sighed as he grabbed the box and stacked it on top of the rest.  
  
"I'm glad I bought Chinese as well" he said as he stood up, taking all the boxes into his hands. Walking towards the kitchen, he kicked the door with his foot and walked inside. Looking at each other, Li and Alex quickly stood up and followed after him.  
  
"Dad, is mom ok?" Li asked as he wiped his greasy hands on his shirt. Placing the boxes in the garbage, Trunks turned towards his sons.  
  
"Yes, your mother is fine...Li, don't do that." he said as he walked over and placed his son's arms at his side.  
  
"Then how come she was upset earlier?" Alex asked as he looked up at his dad. Looking down at the twins, Trunks scooped them up into his arms and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Let me clean this mess up then I have something to tell you both. Can you go upstairs and clean yourselves up while I do that?" he asked as he set them both down. Li and Alex nodded their heads as they turned and started towards the stairs. "And don't touch anything on your way to the bathroom" Trunks yelled after them as they disappeared up the stairs. Running his fingers through his hair, Trunks glanced around at the living room. Shaking his head, he quickly started to clean up the mess his sons made. "This is the last time I go and let them eat in the living room alone. I've learned my lesson" he said as he carefully picked up every bit of pizza he could find around the room.  
  
~Son's Residence~  
  
Finishing with dinner, Goten yawned as he looked over at his mother and wife, tending to the dishes and kitchen as a whole.  
  
"I guess I'll go upstairs and rest" he said as he stood up. Turning around, Miyuki frowned as she watched her husband yawn and stretch.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help Goten" she said with a frown on her face. Grinning, Goten waved to her.  
  
"Your welcome" he said. Shaking her head, Miyuki quickly tossed her dishrag at him.  
  
"Not funny. Now can you go make sure Kiseki is in bed. I already put Kaze down so I know she's sleep" she said. Nodding his head, Goten left the room and walked up the stairs. Watching him go, Miyuki turned towards the dishes and continued washing them.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi, where did Goku go?" she asked as she placed the wet dishes to the side.  
  
"I don't know. He said he'd be back but looks like that was just him talking as always" Chi-Chi said as she dried the dishes and placed them in their proper place.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be home soon. He probably just went out for a walk or something" Miyuki said. Chi-Chi laughed then sighed.  
  
"It's not like him to miss dinner. The only time he missed dinner was when he wasn't here" she said. Stopping what she was doing, Miyuki glanced over at her mother in law.  
  
"I know that's what he did before but he looks like he's changed and I believe he'll be back" Miyuki said. Just as the words left her mouth, the back door opened and in walked Goku with his hands on his stomach.  
  
"Food, I need food" he said as he walked over to the two ladies. Chi-Chi and Miyuki laughed as they looked down at Goku.  
  
"Hungry I see" Miyuki said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Uh-huh, very hungry" Goku said as he rubbed his stomach. Pulling out a chair, Miyuki watched as Goku climbed up and had a seat.  
  
"I'll fix you a big dinner Goku. Miyuki, can you finish..." Chi-Chi started before Miyuki put her hand up, stopping her from saying another word.  
  
"...don't worry. I can do it" Miyuki said as she continued with the dishes. Nodding her head, Chi-Chi turned towards the cabinets and pulled out a few pots, preparing to cook her husband the biggest meal she could make.  
  
Knocking on the room door, the room that once belonged to Cheena, Goten opened the door and walked inside. He laughed as he watched his daughter jump up and down on the bed.  
  
"Kiseki, you are supposed to be sleeping" he said as he walked over to her. Catching her as she jumped into the air and came back down, Goten laid her down in the bed.  
  
"But I'm not tired. I want to play" Kiseki said. Goten smiled as he pulled the covers over her.  
  
"In the morning you can play all you want but right now you need to sleep" he said. Kiseki frowned as she looked at her dad.  
  
"Dad, can I just stay up? I want to stay up with you and mommy" she said. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Goten shook his head no.  
  
"Sorry, but your mother would kill me if I let you do that. Just go to sleep, ok?" he asked. Yawning, Kiseki shook her head no.  
  
"But I'm not even tired" she said as covered her mouth, trying to cover up the yawn that escaped out her mouth. Goten laughed as he placed his arm over her, leaning towards her.  
  
"I bet, now go to sleep" he said as he kissed her on the forehead and stood up. Walking towards the door, he placed his hand on the doorknob and reached for the light switch.  
  
"Dad, can I ask you something?" Kiseki asked as she sat up in her bed. Turning towards her, Goten nodded his head, awaiting her question.  
  
"You sure can. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Who was that guy that came here earlier?" she asked. Goten stared at her for a second or two before turning around.  
  
"Get some sleep Kiseki" he said as he cut the lights out.  
  
"Dad, who was he?" she asked. Sighing, Goten cut the light back on and turned towards his daughter. Looking into her curious eyes, he shook his head slightly as he walked towards her.  
  
"He was...he was your grandfather" he said as he sat on the edge of her bed. Kiseki looked at her father then laughed slightly.  
  
"Why's he so short?" she asked. Goten shrugged his shoulders as he laid her back down in the bed.  
  
"Something happened to make him that way. I can't really explain it" he said as he tucked her back under the covers. Gripping the edge of her blanket, Kiseki stared at her dad.  
  
"How come Aunt Cheena looked so upset when grandpa left and where has he been all this time and does he know me?" she asked all at once. Goten could only smile as he ran his hand over his daughter's hair.  
  
"So many questions for someone so small. You love asking questions, don't you?" he asked. Kiseki grinned the famous Son grin as she nodded her head.  
  
"Just asking" she said.  
  
"Well, your aunt and your grandfather are having a little bit of a problem but it's nothing you should worry about. He went to do something...he considered important and he knows you now. He met you earlier, remember?" Goten asked. Kiseki nodded her head as she yawned slightly.  
  
"Does that mean I get more birthday and Christmas gifts?" she asked. Smiling, Goten lightly kissed her on the forehead again and stood up.  
  
"Not if you don't go to sleep. Now let me see those eyes close" he said. Smiling, Kiseki slowly closed her eyes and settled under the covers. Turning towards the door, Goten slowly reached for the light switch.  
  
"Off please...door cracked" Kiseki said, her eyes still close. Laughing slightly, Goten nodded his head.  
  
"Goodnight Kiseki" he said as he cut the light off and left the room, leaving the door cracked as he was asked to do.  
  
~Brief Residence~  
  
"So that guy is our grandpa?" Li asked as he looked at his father. Trunks nodded his head as he looked between both his sons. He sat in the middle of the room, backwards on one of the chairs that were in the room while his son's laid, opposite him, in their beds.  
  
"How come we never seen him before?" Alex asked as he looked at his dad.  
  
"He's been away for awhile but he's back now and I think he's here to stay" Trunks said as he glanced at the right towards Alex then towards the left at Li.  
  
"Is he why mommy left us?" Li asked. Staring at his son, Trunks slowly stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Your mother didn't leave us. She just went for a walk. She'll be back soon" he said as he sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Will we get to see our grandpa again?" Alex asked. Trunks looked over at his son and smiled.  
  
"Yes, you will. Today, your mother was just a little upset at him so that's why you didn't get to see him" he said.  
  
"Why was mom upset?" Li asked.  
  
"Are you upset?" Alex asked.  
  
"Are we upset?" Li asked. Trunks looked between them both and laughed.  
  
"So many questions I'm receiving from not one but the both of you. Well your mother is upset because she and your grandfather aren't seeing eye to eye right now. I'm not upset and no you both are not upset, are you?" he asked, looking at them. Shaking their heads no, Li and Alex smiled.  
  
"No, we're not upset" they said together. Smiling, Trunks ruffled his hand over Li's head.  
  
"Good, glad to hear that. Now how about you two get some sleep. Your mother will be home soon so when she gets here you want her to see you fast asleep, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"No" Li and Alex said with a laugh. Trunks laughed as well as he stood up.  
  
"Well just try and go to sleep. Your mother will be much happier if she sees you fast asleep and not running around like you usually are" he said.  
  
"Ok, I'll try" Alex said as he laid his head to the side and looked at his dad.  
  
"I'll try too" Li said as he laid his head to the side, facing his brother. Nodding his head, Trunks walked over to the twin's nightstand and flicked on their night light.  
  
"Goodnight boys" he said as he walked towards the door, cutting the light switch off.  
  
"Goodnight dad" Li and Alex said together before all was quiet in the room. Smiling, Trunks opened the room door and walked out, closing it slowly behind him. Walking down the hall, he walked into the bedroom he and his wife shared and closed the door. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he sighed as he read the time of 10:30. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he closed his eyes then slowly opened them up.  
  
"Where are you Che?" he asked as he laid back and stared at the ceiling. Shaking his head, he sat up and stood up. Changing into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, Trunks walked towards the door and cut the light out. Walking around the bed, he climbed in on his side and placed his hands behind his head. Taking in a few deep breaths, he exhaled them out, not sure if he would fall asleep or not. Glancing over to his left, he sighed, seeing nothing but an empty spot.  
  
"You better be ok, onna" he said as he turned on his side, facing the left. Placing his hand on the side Cheena would occupy, he slowly closed his eyes as sleep slowly overcame him.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: New Day. Goku decides to get to know his grand daughters while Trunks and Cheena decide to have the twins meet their grandfather. All's well until Uub arrives. How will he be treated, especially by a pair of angry twins and their mother? Find out in the next chapter. Leave a review. Please and Thank You. ^_^ 


	9. Understanding Visitor

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters nor do I own Miyuki and her kids  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. You know I love you all for it. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
~*Chapter 9: Understanding Visitor *~  
  
The sun shined into the bedroom of Trunks and Cheena, signaling a brand new day and a start of things to come. Hearing the most annoying sound he could ever hear, his alarm clock ringing beside his bed, Trunks sleepily pressed the snooze button and turned over onto his back, ignoring the time itself. Mumbling, as he did every morning, he stretched his arms out wide and yawned with all his might. Scratching his head, he extended his arm towards the left, smacking his hand against something other then a bare spot or a pillow. Opening his eyes, he turned his head over and stared at his wife. Cheena was laying half on the bed and half off, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Her head was turned towards Trunks, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. Her chest continuously rose and fell as her left arm slowly slid off her stomach and hung off the bed just like the rest of her appendages.  
  
*When did she get in?* Trunks asked himself as he glanced over at the clock, the time of 8:30 meeting his eyes. Sitting up, Trunks slowly nudged his wife on her side, hoping to wake her up. Occasionally he'd let her sleep but something was just telling him to wake her up, to talk to her. Cheena's eyes fluttered slowly but soon fell still, sleep still overcoming her. Smiling, Trunks lightly trailed his finger along her cheek, doing his best to awaken her but not startle her into a panic state.  
  
"Che..." he whispered softly near her ear. Smiling, Cheena slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"...give me three more hours" she said as she closed her eyes again. Shaking his head, Trunks smiled as he moved back onto his side. Pulling the covers off of himself, he walked around the bed and over to Cheena's side. Lifting her up into his arms, he quickly moved the covers back and set her down. Pulling the covers up to her neck, Trunks slowly backed away, towards the bedroom door. Opening it as quietly as he could, he walked out and down the hall towards the twin's room. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he smiled as he heard the sound of cars smashing against each other inside the room. Opening the door, he walked inside, seeing both his sons in the middle of the room playing with a few of their toy cars.  
  
"Morning you two, what are you doing up so early?" he asked. Walking further into the room, he stared at them, watching their eyes remain glued to the toys in front of them. "Are you going to say anything?" he asked. Li and Alex both shook their heads no as they smiled at they continued to play. Raising his eyebrow, Trunks quickly scooped up as many toys as he could, catching surprised looks from his two boys.  
  
"Dad!" they yelled together as they stared at him. Laughing, Trunks set the cars back down.  
  
"There you go. I thought you two couldn't speak for a second. What are you doing up?" he asked as he stood in front of them. Alex shrugged his shoulders as he continued to play on the marbled floor. Li smiled as he looked up at his dad.  
  
"We wanted to play" he said. Nodding his head, Trunks walked over and sat down on one of the twins chairs. He shook his head as he sat down, knowing that he was going to have one hell of a time getting up when it was time.  
  
"Did mom come home or is she still walking?" Alex asked as he looked over at his dad.  
  
"She's in the room but..." Trunks started as both twins quickly stood up. A huge grin flew on their faces as they looked at one another.  
  
"Mom's home" they yelled together as they ran out of the room. Trunks could only watch as he tried to stand up but fount it quite difficult and fell back down onto the small seat.  
  
"Damn this thing" he said as he continuously tried to pull himself up out of the chair. Running down the hall, Li and Alex pushed open their parent's bedroom and looked at the bed, seeing their mother sleeping contently just as Trunks had left her.  
  
"MOM!" they yelled as they ran over and jumped on top of her. Cheena's eyes flew open as she sat up. Looking around, she slowly looked down at her lap to see her son's smiling up at her. Smiling as well, she ruffled her hand through both of their hairs.  
  
"Morning you two...where's your dad?" she asked.  
  
"He's in our room sitting down in our chair. Mom, where did you go?" the boys asked at the same time. Running her hands through her hair, Cheena yawned sleepily as she stared at her sons.  
  
"I just went for a walk, that's all, but I'm still a little tired. Let mommy sleep for a few more hours, ok?" she asked as she blinked her eyes slowly, doing her best to stay awake in the presence of her sons.  
  
"How come you're so tired?" Alex asked as he stared at her.  
  
"How come you fell asleep in your clothes?" Li asked as he looked at the shirt Cheena had on, the same shirt she left the house with. Cheena smiled as she swayed from side to side slightly, her eyes feeling heavy with each word that escaped her son's mouth. Without warning, Cheena quickly fell to her right side overcome with fatigue and tiredness from her long venture hours earlier.  
  
"Mom?" Alex asked as he stared at her. Li looked at her as well as Trunks walked into the room. Walking over, he quickly scooped his son's up into his arms and looked down at Cheena.  
  
"Let's let her sleep guys. She seems tired this morning" he said. Setting them at the edge of the bed, Trunks slowly placed Cheena properly on her side of the bed before picking his sons up again.  
  
"How come mom is so tired?" Li asked as he and Alex were carried out of the room by their father.  
  
"She didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all. How about I get you two washed up and dressed then we can eat something" Trunks said as he walked down the hall towards the boys room.  
  
"Ok" Li and Alex said together as they and Trunks walked into their bedroom to prepare themselves for the day.  
  
~Son Residence~  
  
Standing in the kitchen, Miyuki opened the fridgerator and pulled out two cartons of eggs. Setting them on the counter, she reached above her and took out a bowl and a fork, preparing to make breakfast or at least help out with it. Pushing open the kitchen door, Chi-Chi smiled as she walked inside.  
  
"I thought I heard someone in here" she said as she walked over to the cupboard and took out a few loves of bread.  
  
"Decided to get breakfast started this morning and help you out. So, how was it?" Miyuki asked as she lightly tapped the eggs on the side of the counter before dumping the contents inside into the bowl, tossing the eggshells into the garbage near by.  
  
"How was what?" Chi-Chi asked as she emptied out a bag of bread and started to place them into the toaster.  
  
"How was it sleeping in the same bed as Goku once again?" Miyuki asked as she stirred what was inside the bowl vigorously. Normally, Chi-Chi would have gotten upset over a question as one she was asked. It was none of her concern what went on in her bedroom but she decided to give an answer this one time.  
  
"It was just fine, a little strange seeing as how Goku is a kid now, but it was fine" she responded as she walked over to the freezer and pulled out a few sausage packages and placed them on the counter.  
  
"That's good to hear, Chi-Chi. Although I am upset over his disappearing act that he played those many years ago, I am happy to see him back here. I forgot how much he could eat but I sure remembered last night" Miyuki said as she reached under the cabinet and pulled out a large frying pan. Smiling, Chi-Chi pulled out a large frying pan as well and set it on the stove, cutting the heat on underneath.  
  
"I have missed him, Miyuki. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him even a second" Chi-Chi said as she took the sausage out the package and cut it into small sections. Miyuki nodded her head as the kitchen door swung open and a small girl walked in wearing a long gown with the picture of a teddy bear on it.  
  
"Mom, I'm hungry" Kiseki said as she looked around the kitchen. Turning towards her daughter, Miyuki smiled as she bent down in front of her.  
  
"It's going to take a while before the food is prepared. Why don't you go get ready for breakfast by washing up? Tell your father to give you a hand if you need it" Miyuki said. Nodding her head, Kiseki turned towards Chi- Chi and smiled.  
  
"Good morning grandma" she said. Chi-Chi smiled as she looked down at her granddaughter.  
  
"Good morning Kiseki. Now go get ready for breakfast, ok?" she asked. Smiling, Kiseki pushed back the kitchen door and walked into the living room. Walking towards the stairs, she stopped as she heard noise outside.  
  
"What's that?" she asked as she turned from her previous direction and walked to the window. Looking out, she smiled at the sight she saw. There in front of the house was Goku, her grandfather, attacking the air as quickly as he could. Walking towards the front door, Kiseki slowly pulled it open and stepped outside. A smile was on her face as she watched Goku float up into the air before descending down, continuously attacking the air as if it was an opponent. Taking his fighting stance on the ground, Goku grinned as he wiped his hand across his forehead.  
  
"That was great" he said as placed his hands on his hips and started to stretch from side to side.  
  
"Are you a fighter too, grandpa?" Kiseki asked gaining Goku's attention. Nodding his head, Goku walked up to her and stood in front of her.  
  
"I sure am. I've been fighting since I was a kid, I mean, since I was a real kid" Goku said as he placed his hand behind his head and laughed. Kiseki giggled slightly as she looked at him.  
  
"How come you're so short?" she asked.  
  
"Emperor Pieloft turned me into a kid again. I don't know why but he did" Goku said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Who is Emperor Pieloft?" Kiseki asked as she scratched the back of her head. Laughing, Goku stared at her.  
  
"I forgot you don't know about him. He's a guy I used to defeat when I was younger. I was surprised to see him" he said.  
  
"So uh, what else can you do besides fight?" Kiseki asked, not sure of what she could say but sure she wanted to know about the man known to her as her grandfather. Scratching the back of his head, Goku looked around.  
  
"Well I can, uh, transform" he said. Kiseki's eyes lit up as she clenched her hands at her side.  
  
"Really? Can you transform just like my dad can?" she asked. Goku nodded his head as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Here, let me show you" he said as he quickly powered up, transforming into a super saiyan. Shielding her eyes, Kiseki laughed as she turned and stared at her grandfather.  
  
"Wow, my dad can do the same thing. He said one day I might be able to do it just like my Aunt Cheena" Kiseki said.  
  
"I'm sure you will if you train hard enough. You'll be just as strong as anyone else. Want to see me go further then this?" Goku asked with a grin on his face. Kiseki stared at him in shock but then nodded her head.  
  
"You can go further? Show me" she said as she jumped up and down with anticipation.  
  
"Ok, I'll show you" Goku said as he continued to power up, transforming into level two of a super saiyan. Kiseki could only stare in excitement as she watched the electricity flow around Goku. "This one is called a Super Saiyan2 and this one..." Goku said as he continued to power up even further, expelling his golden hair down his back and removing his eyebrows from his facial features. "...this one is called a Super Saiyan3" he said.  
  
"WOW!!" Kiseki said with a wide grin on her face. Powering down, Goku rubbed the back of his head as he closed his eyes and laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it" he said. Kiseki nodded her head as she heard a noise behind her. Turning around, she looked to see her father standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kiseki c'mon, time for breakfast" he said as he walked back into the house. Nodding her head, Kiseki turned and grabbed Goku's hand.  
  
"C'mon grandpa, you're sitting next to me" she said as she quickly pulled him into the house, the door shutting behind them.  
  
~Brief Residence~  
  
Pushing open the kitchen door, Cheena slowly walked in and looked around. Seeing no one, she smiled as she walked over to the counter and opened the cabinet. Pulling out a blue mug, she quickly set it on the counter and picked up the coffee pot. Pouring herself a cup, she set the pot down and picked up the mug. Turning around, she sighed as she pressed her back against the counter, content with the quietness although slightly suspicious as well.  
  
"Wonder where everyone is" she said as she glanced at the clock above the kitchen door. Reading a time of 12:45, she laughed slightly to herself as she sipped the coffee in her hand. "Well I've missed half the day" she said as she turned back towards the coffee pot, ready to fill her mug back up. Entering the kitchen, Trunks smiled as he saw his wife pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good afternoon" he said as he walked over to her. Cheena only mumbled under her breath as she brought the mug to her mouth and took a sip of coffee. Kissing her on the cheek, Trunks watched as she lifted her head back and drank the coffee in one quick gulp. Setting the mug down, Cheena smiled as she looked at him.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked as she picked up the coffee pot and poured herself yet another cup of coffee.  
  
"I took the boys over to Chi-Chi's place. They wanted to see their grandfather so I dropped them off there. I came back here to see if you wanted to go and maybe talk to him" Trunks said. Cheena laughed as she turned towards the kitchen table.  
  
"Talk to whom? My dad? No thanks, I already ran into him last night" she said as she pulled out one of the chairs and sat down.  
  
"You did? When did you speak with him?" Trunks asked as he followed after her, taking a seat beside her.  
  
"When I was on my walk, I took a stop at your parents place and he showed up as well. He did most of the talking and I the listening but it's the same thing" Cheena said as she set her mug on the counter.  
  
"What did he say?" Trunks asked. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at the coffee in her mug.  
  
"Just that he was sorry for what happened and he wanted to know if there was anything he could do to make it up to me" she said.  
  
"So what did you say to him, if you said anything that is" Trunks asked. Cheena smiled as she looked at him.  
  
"You know me, stubborn as hell. I didn't want to hear what he said and after awhile just left. I walked around for a bit thinking about what he said and what your mother said. She told me that what happened was in the past and I should move on. I was beginning to believe she was right" she said. Trunks nodded his head as he stared at her, knowing that his mother did have a point.  
  
"That sounds like something she'd say to you but maybe she is right on this one. Give your dad a chance. Talk to him, be glad that he's back" he said.  
  
"I want to Trunks, I want to just say I forgive you but I can't do it. Every time I bring myself to do it I think about all the events he missed in my life, events that I can't recreate, no one can" Cheena said as she picked up her coffee mug and stared at it. Taking the mug out of her hand, Trunks slowly set it back down on the table.  
  
"I know he missed a lot. He missed things that meant a lot to both of us, especially you, but it's the past. You can enjoy the time you have with him now and if not you then let the boys get to know the grandfather they never knew. At least grant them that" he said. Staring at her husband, Cheena sighed as she pushed her chair back and stood up. Grabbing her hand, Trunks looked up at her, wondering what she was doing.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed then we can head over to my parents place" Cheena said. Letting go of her hand, Trunks watched as she left the kitchen. Settling back in the chair, he smiled as he picked up Cheena's mug of coffee.  
  
"Hopefully those two will talk and not argue" he said as he finished off the coffee that remained inside the mug.  
  
~Son Residence~  
  
Standing in front of the house, Trunks and Cheena waited patiently for someone to come and let them in. Folding her arms across her chest, Cheena sighed as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"What is everyone doing in there? Sleeping?" she asked as she knocked on the door again. Trunks shrugged his shoulder as the front door opened and Miyuki stood in front of him.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked as she smiled at Cheena then at Trunks.  
  
"What took you so long? I was about to just open the door myself...the hard way" Cheena said. Miyuki laughed as she stepped to the side, allowing her friends entry into the house.  
  
"Sorry, everyone is out back. Your dad and Goten are having one of their sparing matches and we're all out there watching it. I've never seen Goten fight so hard before" she said as she closed the door once the two were inside.  
  
"Goten and my dad, this I have to see. I can see all that pent up frustration getting to him in this fight" Cheena said as she headed towards the kitchen, Trunks and Miyuki following close behind. Walking towards the backdoor, Cheena opened the door and looked out to see her brother and father practically moving at the speed of light against one another. The only thing that could be seen from them both was little yellow sparks of electricity signaling the transformation of both competitors into super saiyans. Standing side-by-side, Trunks and Miyuki smiled at the sight in front of them.  
  
"They really are going at it, aren't they?" Trunks asked as he looked to the side. He watched as his kids, Kiseki, Kaze and Chi-Chi watched the fight intensely, barely even blinking for a second.  
  
"It's been this way for an hour now. They just won't give up" Miyuki said as she moved her head from side to side, doing her best to catch up on the action. Cheena smiled as she unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off, flexing her arms from front to back. Together, Trunks and Miyuki turned and stared at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trunks asked as he stared at her.  
  
"And where did you get that t-shirt? That's a nice shade of blue, royal is it?" Miyuki asked. Cheena nodded her head as she watched the fight before her.  
  
"Might as well join, I mean, what's a family fight without me?" she asked. Trunks and Miyuki looked at one another as Cheena disappeared. Up in the sky, Goten and Goku continued to attack one another with a series of punches and kicks. Pulling back his leg, Goku quickly swung it forward, catching Goten in the face. Twisting to the side, Goten growled as he moved back, glaring at his father.  
  
"Nice shot" he said. Goku only grinned as he took his fighting stance once more. Goten did the same as Cheena appeared in between them both.  
  
"Hello boys, mind if I join you?" she asked. Goten growled as he removed himself from his current position and glared at his sister.  
  
"Yes we do mind now get going. No one invited you to interfere. When I'm done then you can have your go at dad" he said.  
  
"Stop being such a jerk for once and team up with me. We used to do it when were younger" Cheena said.  
  
"That was then and this is now. Besides, I liked you then, I hate you now" Goten said with a grin. Rolling her eyes, Cheena folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that but just team up with me. Two on one, that's fair" she said.  
  
"Speak for yourself. That's not fair at all" Goku said as he glanced back and forth between his kids. Goten smiled as he looked at his dad then at Cheena.  
  
"Two on one sure does sound fair to me. Ok Che, let's go" he said. Cheena smiled as she powered up, transforming into a super saiyan. Flying behind her father, she took her fighting stance and prepared for the fight to begin.  
  
"Go mom!" Li and Alex yelled from below as they watched the fight begin to start again. Cheena smirked as she glanced over at Goten.  
  
"You ready?" she asked. Goten nodded his head as he quickly took off towards his father, fist drawn back, preparing to attack. Goku took his fighting stance and prepared for the attack, keeping his eyes on Cheena as well as she charged towards him as well.  
  
"Just like old times" Goku said as he took off straight into the air. Goten and Cheena both stopped just in front of each other and disappeared. Disappearing as well, Goku, Goten and Cheena began to attack one another with swift punches and kicks. Down below, the family watched with great interest, wondering who would pull out of the fight victorious.  
  
"I bet my mom beats your dad" Li said as he looked at Kiseki.  
  
"They are on the same team aren't they?" Kiseki asked as she looked at Li.  
  
"Yea but my mom will still beat him" Alex said as he and Li slapped high fives. Kiseki rolled her eyes as she continued to watch the fight. Goku was caught in the middle doing his best to avoid not only his son's attacks but his daughters as well.  
  
"You two have improved since I last saw you" he said. Cheena and Goten both smiled as they continued attacking.  
  
"It has been a long time dad" Goten said. Cheena nodded her head as she glanced over at Goten. Slowly she stopped attacking as she looked past Goten. Goku grinned as he quickly punched Cheena in the face, sending her back a bit.  
  
"C'mon mom" Alex yelled from below as he continued to watch the fight. Staring at Goku, Cheena slowly looked back in Goten's direction, arms dropped to her side.  
  
"What are you doing Cheena, fight already or you're off my team" Goten said. Cheena remained quiet as she continued to stare seemingly at Goten but actually behind him.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Goten asked as he turned around. His eyes narrowed rather quickly as he saw the person Cheena was staring at now in front of him. Maneuvering to the side, Goku smiled as he flew over to the person his son and daughter were staring at.  
  
"Uub, what are you doing here?" he asked. Floating over to Goten, Cheena stared at him as Goten looked back at her. The two growled slightly before turning their attention over to Uub.  
  
"I came to see you Goku. I decided to fly around and see you and possibly meet your family" Uub said. Folding their arms across their chest, Goten and Cheena only frowned as they stared at their visitor. Standing up, Kiseki slowly walked over to her mother and pulled on her long dress.  
  
"Mom, who is that?" she asked. Bending down, Miyuki picked her daughter up and looked up into the sky.  
  
"That's Uub. Your grandfather trained him to be a fighter just like him" she said. Kiseki nodded her head as she too looked up at the man her mom called Uub.  
  
"That's great Uub. I'd be glad to introduce you to everyone" Goku said as he turned and looked at Goten and Cheena. Ignoring the look on their faces, he smiled as he looked at Uub. "This is my son Goten and my daughter Cheena" he said. Uub smiled as he flew over and extending his hand to Goten.  
  
"Nice to meet you" he said. Goten glared at him, ignoring the hand in front of him. He refused to shake his and only accepted to stare at him, wondering just who he thought he was to show his face at his home. Looking at her brother, Cheena sighed as she grabbed Uub's hand and shook it.  
  
"Same for the both of us" she said. Goten quickly glared at her as she let Uub's hand go. Uub smiled nervously as he looked at Goku.  
  
"Is there anyone else I could meet?" he asked. Nodding his head, Goku quickly powered down into his normal state and flew down to the ground, Uub following close behind him. Once they were on the ground, Goten turned Cheena towards him and growled slightly.  
  
"What the hell do you mean same for the both of us? I don't want him here. He's the reason our dad left us, remember?" he slightly shouted.  
  
"I remember dad leaving to train him, yes I do, but I also remember dad being his own person and knowing that he could have come home to us but he chose to train Uub. Uub didn't chose to train Uub, our dad chose to train him so the majority, if not all, the blame goes to him" Cheena said. Rolling his eyes, Goten quickly turned away.  
  
"Whatever" he said. Staring at her brother, Cheena sighed just as a voice appeared to not only her but to everyone who was present in the backyard.  
  
"Goku, you there?" the person said. Looking up into the sky, Goku smiled as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Dende, is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Goku, it's me and I have some great news for you" Dende said.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked, anticipating what the news could be. Kiseki, Li and Alex looked around frantically then at one another.  
  
"Do you see anyone?" they asked at the same time. Shaking their heads no, the three continued to glance around, wondering where the voice was coming from.  
  
"We have the correct dragonballs to return you to you back to normal" Dende said. Goku had an ear-to-ear grin on his face as he looked up into the sky.  
  
"You do? That's great. I'll be right there" Goku said. Laughing, Chi-Chi walked over and looked at him.  
  
"So does that mean you'll be big again?" she asked.  
  
"It sure does. I'm going to go right now" Goku said as he placed two fingers on his forehead.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming too" Chi-Chi said as she quickly latched onto his arm.  
  
"Us too" Miyuki said as she held onto Chi-Chi's hand with Kiseki and Kaze in her arms. Li and Alex ran over to their dad and pulled on his pants leg.  
  
"Can we go too?" they asked. Trunks smiled as he picked them up and walked over, holding Miyuki's hand. Uub smiled as he looked at Goku.  
  
"Guess I'll tag along as well" he said as he placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku smiled as he looked up into the sky at Goten and Cheena.  
  
"Are you two coming?" he asked. Looking at one another, Goten and Cheena sighed as they flew down to the ground. Taking Li out of her husband's arms, Cheena quickly held his hand. Walking over and taking Kaze out of his wives hands, Goten walked over and placed his hand on Cheena's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go dad" he said. Nodding his head, Goku replaced his index and middle finger on his forehead and quickly disappeared towards the lookout.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The sky was dark, as it had always been when out in space. Flying at top speed was seemingly a large ship, heading in a single direction.  
  
"How much further?" a person said as they sat in a large chair. Standing in front of the chair was a young girl with white hair and white eyes. Her appearance wasn't much for she had on a white spandex shirt, no sleeves and white spandex pants with white boots. She bowed respectively, placing her right hand over the crescent of her home planet, Planet Amarillo.  
  
"Not much further sir. Soon we will be upon planet Earth and fulfill the orders of Lord Rubio" the girl said.  
  
"Good...now leave me" the man said. Bowing again, the girl quickly walked off, leaving the room as she was told. With a smile on his face, the man quickly swung his chair around and laughed. He had short black hair that stopped just before his shoulders and black eyes. He had on a black and white armor plate with a white shirt underneath, no sleeves. Below he had on a pair of black spandex pants with black and white boots  
  
"So we are almost there are we?" he said as he stood up, his cape swaying behind him. Walking over to one of the ships many windows, he looked out at the planet earth came into view. "Yes, I see it now. This is where the lord sensed such a power he feels he's never felt before but I will be the judge of that" the man said. Hearing the door open, the man looked to see a young man walk into the room.  
  
"Would you desire anything before we make our entrance into the earth's atmosphere, sir Castine?" the man said. He had long red hair, held back into a ponytail and red eyes. He had on a red spandex shirt and pants with red boots, similar to what the girl was wearing before him.  
  
"I desire to be left alone, Rojo. Tell Azul, Blanca and Dorado the same" Castine said with a glare in his eyes. Bowing respectively, Rojo stood up.  
  
"Yes sir Castine" he said as he walked out of the room. Watching the door close behind him, Castine smiled as he stared out the window once more.  
  
"Soon I will collect the energy, souls and lives of all those who are powerful enough to challenge me, then and only then, will I consider giving the lord what he asks of me or keep it for myself and rule this planet and soon this pathetic universe as a whole." Castine said as he tilted his head back and laughed, proud of his idea and soon proud of what was to come.  
  
AN2: I bet your wondering what is going on. Well you'll see. You'll find out soon enough. No need to rush and ask, just wait for it. That's it for now. See you next chapter. Leave a review. Please and Thank You. ^_^ 


	10. Information and Wishes

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters or do I own Miyuki, her kids or Risika.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else. Mine Mine Mine!  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I appreciate it as you all know. I really am into this story. I think I'm going to give it all I have with the days to come. You can expect an update on this story either every day or every other day, if something doesn't get in the way. Just check back every now and then to see if I've updated this story or not. Also, if you haven't put me on your Author Alert list, you might want to, if you'd like to know if I've updated. Ja'ne and see you at the end as always. Enjoy.  
  
AN2: Also, I know how GT goes and I know that Goku traveled around the universe to get the black star dragonballs but not in this story. Just thought I'd mention that before someone asks. Now you can all continue on and enjoy.  
  
~*Chapter 10: Information and Wishes*~  
  
There it was, Earth, a big circular planet with over a million inhabitants surviving on it and there he was, Castine, ready to destroy it all. Turning on his heels, he walked back to his large black chair, fit for him and him alone, and had a seat. Placing both his hands on the arms of the chair, he settled back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Soon that planet will be nothing more of a destruction site and I, yes I, will stand over all those who are weak and rule them all. They will respect me and I will be the lord and not some servant for an overbearing..." Castine said as he dug his nails into the arm of the chair, pulling his hand back and revealing claw marks where his hand once laid dormant. Opening his eyes, he slowly looked up to see a large screen coming down in front of him. As it flickered on, he sighed as a vision of his lord, Lord Rubio, appeared on the screen. He had black short hair and green eyes. A large golden staff was in his right hand as he frowned at Castine.  
  
"Have you reached the planet yet, Castine?" Lord Rubio asked as he rested his elbow on the golden arm attached to his chair.  
  
"My lord, we are closing in and should be arriving soon" Castine said with a bow of his head, paying respects to the man that over looked not only him but an entire planet.  
  
"Good, when you arrive there search the planet for the strongest warriors. You have your orders. I want you to find the strongest there is, and only the strongest. Leave those weaklings be, I have no use for them but the strongest is what I desire." Lord Rubio said.  
  
"I understand my lord and I will fulfill your wishes. I will find those who show the potential of being strong or have surpassed measures beyond some control and I will attack" Castine said. Lord Rubio had an ear-to-ear grin as he stared at one of his star pupils.  
  
"That is what I want to hear Castine. This is why I have sent you on this mission; this is why you are in charge. Our people pride ourselves on being the strongest and if that means stealing from others then so be it. We will be the dominant force in this entire universe. The Amarillian's are not ones to mess with and everyone will see that. Leave not one man, woman or child alive if they can possibly be a threat to our people and our planet" Lord Rubio said. Castine smirked as he stared up at his lord and ruler.  
  
"You have chosen me over many who could have taken my place and for this I will not let you down. I will bring you what you desire. I have a strong group with me and together we will destroy this planet of its strong and leave only it's weak to fend for themselves"  
  
"Rojo, Azul, Blanca and Dorado are the best this planet has to offer and I know they will not fail you or me. They will help you seek out the strong blood on this so-called planet Earth and weaken them so they will be ready for you. Take their souls away from them for without your soul..." Lord Rubio said as he raised his arm in the air, clenching his fist tightly.  
  
"...your nothing but an empty shell and I will make sure that happens. I will drain these pathetic humans of what life they had, leaving them nothing but cold corpses, rotting away as they should all be. You have nothing to worry about. I will strip this planet of what tranquility it had and leave it with nothing but terror and fear" Castine said with a smirk on his face. Nodding his head, Lord Rubio smiled as he settled back against his throne.  
  
"Use whatever force you need to take down these earthlings. Our records have shown that they are of little threat but recently some new information has surfaced and this is why I have called on you to speak to" he said as his smile slowly decreased into a low turning frown.  
  
"What is it my lord?" Castine asked eager to hear this news that has taken the smile off his lord's face.  
  
"It seems that this planet Earth is inhabited with something more then it's normal human race, but a race of Saiyan's as well" Lord Rubio said. Castine pressed his back slowly against his chair, raising his left hand and rubbing his chin slowly. He knew of this saiyan race but has never encountered any of them.  
  
"I believed them to be destroyed a long time ago, my lord" he said as he stared at the monitor.  
  
"As did I but the information does not lie. I am sending you information on them all and then you can see for yourself what I see in front of me" Lord Rubio said.  
  
"Are they strong enough for me to take them over? Do they have some sort of weakness?" Castine asked.  
  
"You shall see and make the ruling for yourself. I have sent all the information to you and you should receive it shortly" Lord Rubio said. Castine nodded his head just as the door panel slide to the side and a young man walked in. He had short blue hair, a blue goatee and the eyes to match. Wearing a long sleeve blue spandex shirt with matching pants and blue boots, he bowed respectively as he walked towards Castine.  
  
"Sir Castine, these papers have just arrived for you from Lord Rubio" he said as he dropped down to one knee, the papers extended in front of him for Castine's clear reach. Taking the papers from him, Castine looked them over then at the man in front of him.  
  
"Take your leave Azul" he said. Bowing once again, Azul stood up and turned on his heels, leaving the room accordingly. Leaning back in his seat, Castine flipped through the few pages in front of him. Watching his every move, Lord Rubio cleared his throat, awaiting a response.  
  
"So, what do you think?" he asked, getting rather impatient with the silent wait. Castine nodded his head as he read over every piece of information encrypted on the pages before him.  
  
"Seems fair enough" Castine said as he set the papers to the side and looked up at the monitor, a smug look on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Lord Rubio leaned forward in his seat, quite puzzled by the actions he was seeing.  
  
"What do you mean fair enough? Have you read over those papers?" he asked.  
  
"In full my lord" Castine said as he slowly rocked back and forth in his seat. Folding his hands in front of him, he pressed both his index fingers together and locked his thumbs as he awaited a response.  
  
"You've read it in full and yet you sit there with a look on your face that puzzles me. Explain yourself!" Lord Rubio demanded, gripping his staff quite tightly in the palm of his hand.  
  
"I have read over these papers and have seen that there are only two full blooded saiyan's on the entire planet. The rest are nothing more then disgusting half-breeds. The ones by the name of Goku and Vegeta seem to be the saiyan's you are speaking of but the rest are either a part of them or not related to them at all" Castine said.  
  
"So what do you think of those half-breeds? Any problems defeating them?" Lord Rubio asked. Castine smirked as he pressed his finger to the tip of his lips.  
  
"I sense great powers in a few of them. The ones by the name of Gohan, Goten, Cheena and Trunks...they will put up a fight but still, they are no match for me and my power. There seems to be a quarter saiyan out there by the name of Pan but I will easily destroy her and take what is rightfully mine .I have read over their strengths and their weaknesses and I will defeat them one by one and extract their souls for you" he said. Lord Rubio smiled as he settled back in his seat.  
  
"Good, that is what I want to hear" he said.  
  
"There are a few strong humans on this planet as well that go by the name of Krillin, Risika, 18 and Yamcha. They will be easy targets to take out and steal their souls. There is also a few Nameks on this planet but I only have information on one, Piccolo. Other then that.......there are a few kids but that's all" Castine said.  
  
"If those kids show any type of power, powers that can one day destroy our race then you take them out. Show no compassion for anyone" Lord Rubio said.  
  
"I won't, you shall see, I will go thru anyone no matter of their sex or age. I also see that there are a few human links to this so called strong saiyan family. I will also use this to my advantage" Castine said.  
  
"I think it's disgusting how these saiyan's mate with these weak human's to produce nothing but half-breeds but all this will end here and now. It is the end for them all and you better see to that" Lord Rubio said as the monitor went black. Scowling, Castine quickly rose to his feet and walked towards the window.  
  
"I do not know how many times I have to tell that fool this but I will get the job done" Looking out the window, Castine smiled as the planet Earth seemingly came clearer and clearer into view. "I will take those souls, those powers, and I will rule this planet. Then and only then will I decide if I should report back to that tyrant Lord Rubio. He sent me on this mission for him but I'm in this for myself and soon...soon he will see that" Castine said as he chuckled lightly, the ship sailing as quickly as it could towards its destination.  
  
~The Lookout~  
  
Arriving at the lookout, Goku glanced around as everyone moved about; glad to finally be where they were destined to be. Setting the kids down, Trunks, Goten, Cheena and Miyuki watched as they explored their new surroundings.  
  
"Don't go far you guys" Miyuki yelled as she watched them run off.  
  
"We won't" Li yelled as he, Alex and Kiseki began looking around. Walking along the grounds of the lookout, Goku smiled as he saw Piccolo standing with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes closed and his motion at a standstill.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, how are you?" Goku asked as he made his way over. Piccolo growled slightly as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Goku...we have a problem" he said. Stopping in his tracks, Goku stared at Piccolo, wondering what he meant.  
  
"Piccolo, let's wish him back to his normal size before we tell him what's going on" a voice said. Looking to the side, Goku smiled as he saw Dende and Mr. PoPo coming out with the dragonballs in tow.  
  
"All right, you have them" Goku said as he watched them set the balls on the floor.  
  
"It took a lot of work but we have them. Now let's make this wish and make it quick. We have much to discuss with you and everyone. It's rather important" Dende said as he looked at Goku.  
  
"What's going on Dende?" Goten asked as he walked over to his father with everyone following close behind.  
  
"Please, let us do this first and then we will answer all questions" Mr. PoPo said as he looked at Dende. Nodding his head, Dende quickly placed his hands over the dragonballs.  
  
"I agree Mr. Popo, let's get this out the way first. Shenron, please come forth. We have an important wish that we need you to grant for us" he said. Looking up into the sky, everyone watched as she still light blue sky suddenly transformed into what one would consider night if not for the time. A few dark clouds seemed to surface over the lookout and over the dragonballs as the shined brightly, brighter then before.  
  
"I'll never get used to this" Chi-Chi said as she watched a strong bolt rise up from the dragonballs and into the sky, taking the formation of a dragon. Stepping out of the corridor, Li, Alex and Kiseki looked around at the sky before their eyes met with the dragon looming over their family.  
  
"What is that?" Alex asked as he looked at his brother. Li shrugged his shoulders as Kiseki ran over to her parents, soon followed by the boys themselves. Staring up into the sky, Cheena smiled as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing Shenron" she said as she felt a tugging on the bottom of her pants leg.  
  
"Mom, what is that thing?" Li asked.  
  
"Where did it come from?" Alex asked. Smiling, Cheena bent down and picked them up, returning her gaze to the dragon before her.  
  
"That's Shenron, he's a dragon who grants wishes" she said. Li and Alex nodded their head, eager to ask more questions but deciding to wait for the time being. Standing by her mother, Kiseki kept her eyes firmly on the dragon before her, clinging to the bottom of Miyuki's dress.  
  
"You have awakened me from my slumber. I will grant you two wishes. Be quick in making them for I am not patient" Shenron said, his voice ringing through everyone's ears.  
  
"He's loud" Li and Alex said together as they covered their ears.  
  
"Shenron, can you please turn Goku back into an adult?" Dende asked.  
  
"It shall be done" Shenron said as his eyes glowed dark red. Everyone watched as a strong yellow glow formed over Goku. Looking down at his hands, Goku smiled as he slowly grew from boy to man, back to his adult form. "It has been done. What is your second wish?" Shenron asked.  
  
"That's all for now Shenron, thank you" Dende said.  
  
"As you wish" Shenron said as he quickly disappeared. As the sky turned from it reign of night back into day, everyone watched as the dragonballs slowly rose into the air, shooting off into different directions across the sky. Goku smiled as he looked himself over. He was his old self again; his clothes even fit him once again. Running into his arms, Chi-Chi quickly wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Now this is the Goku I remember" she said. Embracing his wife, Goku smiled as he pulled her back slowly and looked at her.  
  
"It feels good to be back" he said. Clearing his throat, Piccolo slowly walked up to Goku, a stern look on his face.  
  
"Goku, there is something that you need to know and it can't wait until later" he said. Frowning, Goku nodded his head, ready to hear any news that was upon him, sure that by the tone it was said in, it wasn't going to be good.  
  
"We have some visitors heading towards earth at this very second" Piccolo said. Goku nodded his head slowly as he turned and looked at Dende.  
  
"Are they friend or foe?" he asked. Dende shook his head from side to side and looked at Goku.  
  
"We're not sure but whoever it is, they are closing in fast on this planet. We're not sure what to expect from he/she or them" he said.  
  
"Well does it feel like they could be a problem?" Cheena asked as she looked over at Piccolo.  
  
"We're not sure. The best we can do is just wait for them to arrive and then see for ourselves" Piccolo said. Shaking her head, Miyuki folded her arms across her chest and frowned.  
  
"Just when we were enjoying our times of peace this had to happen" she said. Handing their youngest daughter over to his wife, Goten folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"There will always be someone here to challenge us or take control over this planet or destroy it" he said.  
  
"Goten's right and the best thing we can do right now is prepare for them. We aren't sure what they are here for and if they are here to cause trouble then we will be ready for them" Goku said. Chi-Chi frowned as she moved away from her husband, unhappy with what she was hearing.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you are just going to go off again and leave your family for another 10 years, is that it?" she asked.  
  
"It's not like that Chi-Chi, not at all. I'm not sure if the person coming to this planet is going to try and harm it in any way and if they are then I'm not going to sit back and watch. I'm not going to put the people on this planet in danger in anyway" Goku said. Walking over, Cheena smiled as she nudged her mother.  
  
"Don't worry so much mom and besides we'll all be there as well" she said. Glancing at her daughter, Chi-Chi looked at her grandson's then at her daughter once again.  
  
"You're not going either. There is no way your going out there to get hurt when you have kids to take care of" she said. Goten laughed as he walked over and stood beside his mother, smirking at Cheena.  
  
"Guess that sucks, doesn't it? Oh well" he said with a grin on his face. Cheena frowned as she glared at him as did Chi-Chi.  
  
"You're not going either. You have kids to take care of as well" she said. Cheena grinned as she stared at her brother.  
  
"You were saying?" she asked as Goten glared at her, a frown now on his face.  
  
"Chi-Chi, we might need their help in this fight. We aren't sure what we are going up against" Piccolo said. Goten and Cheena both smiled as they looked at Piccolo, glad with what he said.  
  
"So what do we do until they show up?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Dende.  
  
"Well I'd train and train hard just in case" Dende said.  
  
"That's not a problem" Goku said with a smile on his face, eager to meet whatever it was that was making it's way towards his planet, the planet he called home.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Sir, we are an hour away and soon will land on Earth" Blanca said as she stood behind Castine.  
  
"Excellent, see to it that the rest of the men are ready to depart. As soon as we land we will explore that worthless planet and find out what's worthy and what's not" he said. Bowing her head, Blanca turned on her heels and walked towards the door.  
  
"Yes sir Castine" she said as she left the room. Hearing the door open and close, Castine walked towards his chair and sat down.  
  
"It won't be long now, no, not at all. Soon I will have what I was sent here to get" he said as he glanced to the side at the papers he received earlier. Picking them up, he glanced over the information once more. "There isn't a person on here that can stop me and with that being known...Planet Earth will belong to me" he said as he tilted his head back and laughed, content with the plans he had in store for not only the planet but all the inhabitants as well.  
  
AN3: That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought; you know how to do that. Leave a Review. Please and Thank You! See you next chapter. ^_^ 


	11. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its character, Miyuki or her kids. Damn, I don't own a lot of things do I.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else so ha, I do own something at least.  
  
AN: Hey everyone. First let me say, thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated as you all know. Now, I know I said I'd update every day but then would that be fair? I mean I want to see what you thought of the chapter before I post a new one and if I post the chapters too quickly you might not be able to review properly so with that said...I will post the chapters as soon as I can.  
  
AN2: I have a good...no, great story for you all to read. It's called Pages of Veiled Desire and it is written by a friend of mines, The Brilliant Lady Bulma. It is a G/B story and it's one that you are not going to want to miss. Here is the summary so you can have a taste of what she's offering.  
  
Summery: Years of hidden passion and lies finally come to the eyes of the public and life as she knows it is ruined for Bulma Briefs. And while she may be putting on a brave face on the outside, is she dying on the inside?  
  
Don't act like you're not interested because I know you are. It's written in Bulma's POV from her own journal entries but that's all I'm going to tell you. Believe me when I say this, you will fall into the story. You will feel EXACTLY what Bulma is feeling, I guarantee that. If you haven't already done so, check it out. I'm sure she would appreciate it as well as me. Now I will stop talking so you can all read this chapter, see you at the end.  
  
~*Chapter 11: And So It Begins*~  
  
Sitting on the edge of his bed, Goten bent over tucking his gi pants leg into his boots and buckling them. Standing up, he tightened the sash around his waist and ran his hand over his shirt before walking towards the door. Pulling it open, he slowly walked down the hall and towards the stairs, a determined look on his face. Heading down the stairs, he looked to see his wife and mother sitting in the living room discussing certain matters he didn't really care to get into.  
  
"Morning Goten, what are you doing up so early" Chi-Chi asked as she noticed her son's presence enter into the room. Standing up, Miyuki walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" she asked as she stood beside him. Giving her a small smile, Goten turned and looked at his mother, determination on his face.  
  
"Mom, have you seen dad around here anywhere?" he asked.  
  
"Your father is outside training. Why? Do you need him for something?" Chi- Chi asked. Walking towards the front door, Goten decided to keep to himself as he opened the door. Looking out, he smiled as he saw his father above him, beginning to power up.  
  
"Hey dad, you want to..." he started as his voice trailed off. The sight of his dad's opponent caught his eye and silenced him almost immediately. There before him stood not only his father but the man he hated, the man who took his father away in his eyes, Uub. Standing beside her husband, Miyuki looked out at Goku and Uub, her eyes following every move they made.  
  
"He came by earlier today, ready to train for the upcoming battle, if there is one" she said as she continued to watch the fight. Goten said nothing; his mouth lightly parted showing his clenched teeth. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him, his father and that boy, training together. Nudging him slightly, Miyuki glanced up at her irate husband, able to sense the current mood he was in. "Are you going to join them?" she asked. Goten grunted slightly as he stepped further outside, standing in front of his wife.  
  
"I'd rather not disturb them" he said as he stared straight ahead of himself.  
  
"I'm sure you won't be disturbing them. You'll get a chance to actually hit Uub and not hear any grief from anyone" Miyuki said. Was she a Uub fan, not in the least and the reason was simple. She, more or less, shared the same reason as her husband on the issue concerning her father in law and his pupil. Although she kept her thoughts to herself, she wasn't afraid to voice her opinions to anyone who would ask her or wondered what was on her mind.  
  
"Despite that Miy, they have a so called chemistry up there right now and I wouldn't want to send things off balance, now would I?" Goten asked as he glanced back at his wife through the corner of his eye. He hated sounding like he was angry with her but right now his anger was just started to build up and he knew what he had to do.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Miyuki asked as she slowly walked towards him. Hearing her footsteps approaching him, Goten quickly turned to face her.  
  
I'm going to head over to Trunks place. I'll train with him. You want to come?" he asked. Nodding her head, Miyuki smiled but then soon frowned as she turned towards the house.  
  
"But what about Kaze and Kiseki? Should we take them along?" she asked. Shaking his head no, Goten quickly scooped his wife up into his arms.  
  
"My mother can take care of them and if I'm there training with Trunks I don't want the kids there. They might be a distraction. I'm sure Trunks will have his boys inside with Cheena" he said.  
  
"What makes you think Cheena isn't training with Trunks?" Miyuki asked. Goten shrugged his shoulders as he floated into the air. Blocking Uub's attacks, Goku smiled as he pulled his hands back.  
  
"Let's see you dodge this...Goten? Hey, you want to join us?" he asked as he looked at his son and daughter in law float up to him. Goten glared at him before turning his attention to Uub.  
  
"Sorry Goku, we're heading over to Trunks and Cheena's" Miyuki said, speaking up on her husband's behalf.  
  
"Ok, have fun" Goku said as he quickly turned his attention back towards his opponent. Goten frowned as he watched his father bring his attention back to Uub and away from him.  
  
"Let's go" he said low as he held onto Miyuki tightly, heading off in the direction of the Brief residence.  
  
~Brief Residence~  
  
"Onna, let's start" Trunks yelled from above as he continuously rotated his arms from front to back and around again. Looking up at her husband, Cheena smiled and nodded.  
  
"Coming" she said as her attention dropped down to her sons who looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Now, you two already heard me. You can not train with your father and me" she said.  
  
"Please mom, Li and I are strong too. We can fight" Alex said as he put his arm out, ready to show what muscle he had. Ruffling her hand through his hair, Cheena smiled.  
  
"I know you are honey, but, your dad and I don't want you or your brother getting hurt. We might have a serious battle on our hands and if we do we would never send you two into it" she said.  
  
"But why?" Li asked with a sign of disappointment in his voice. Bending down in front of him, Cheena smiled.  
  
"Because your dad and I would rather put ourselves in danger then have our two four year old sons out there who would end up getting hurt. I know you're strong; you've been trained since you two could practically start walking by not only your father and I but Vegeta as well. I know what you two can do but for right now, can you just stay down here while your father and I practice?" she asked.  
  
"Ok mom, we will" Li and Alex said together. Standing up, Cheena smiled as she looked at them both.  
  
"Good..." she said as her left eyebrow went up. Turning her body to face the left, she kept her eyes on the boys. Extending her right arm out, slightly angled into the air, Cheena quickly caught a ki blast in the palm of her hand. Li and Alex stood in awe as Cheena smiled at them. "...now can you two excuse me. I have a gift to return to someone" she said as she made a 90° turn towards her husband and chuckled lightly.  
  
"Thought you wouldn't see that" Trunks said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I didn't but I did sense it. Now what did your mother teach you about throwing things at people?" she asked with a smile on her face, keeping the ki blast firmly in the palm of her hand.  
  
"She never said nothing about onna's who take their time when we need to practice" Trunks replied. Cheena nodded her head as she closed her hand over the ki blast, turning it into nothing but air.  
  
"Well then...let's practice" she said as she took off into the air towards her husband to being their vigorous training session.  
  
~Somewhere in the City~  
  
The hustle and bustle of city life was alive and well there in the heart of the city. People carried on with their daily lives, smiling and enjoying the company of friends and loved ones as they walked down the street content with themselves. Standing in front of a small store, a young girl held onto her mother's hand as she slowly gazed up into the sky.  
  
"Those earrings would look great on me" her mother said as she stared into the window. "Too bad they are far more expensive then what I can afford right now" she said with a longing sigh. Pulling on her mother's hand, the small girl pointed up into the sky.  
  
"Mommy, what is that?" she asked.  
  
"Hm?" the mother said as she looked at her daughter. Turning around, she turned her attention to the sky and looked up. As watched as something, almost like a shooting star, made its way into the earth's atmosphere. Smiling, the mother turned and looked down at her daughter. "It's just a shooting star honey, you should make a wish" she said.  
  
"But mom, why is it coming down here fast?" the little girl said. Looking up once again, the woman's eyes went wide as she saw, in fact, that the so- called shooting star was shooting its way right towards her.  
  
"We have to go!" she yelled as she quickly grabbed her daughter and ran down the street. As the shooting star came into view, it was realized that it wasn't a shooting star but a spaceship.  
  
"What is that?" a man asked as he pointed to the sky. A few others stopped as well, gazing at the sight above them. The man's eyes went wide as he quickly dropped down to the ground. "Get out the way" he yelled as the ship quickly flew over his head. People were blown away by the gust that followed the ship as it sailed through the city. Everyone, who could, watched as the ship crashed in the middle of the street and remained in place. Standing up, the people looked at the massive ship that now blocked anything getting in or out of the city. Horns were honking and people were talking, amazed with the sight before them.  
  
"Is that a ship?" a young woman asked as she and a few others took a few steps towards the machine in front of them.  
  
"I believe it to be but why is it here?" a man asked as he also walked towards the ship. Getting out of their cars, some people left to get a peak at what was catching the attention of everyone around them.  
  
"Do you think there are aliens on there?" a teenager asked as he knocked against the window lightly. Suggestions were quickly thrown out as to what, if anything was inside the ship. The talking soon halted as a part of the ship opened up. Everyone took a step back and waited to see what would emerge out of the ship, some hoping aliens and some hoping nothing at all. As the door lay against the ground, everyone stared in awe at the four people standing in the doorway.  
  
"Wow, look at that" a woman yelled as the four made their way down into the street below. Rojo, Blanca, Azul, and Dorado stood in front of the curious crowd and surveyed the area. As Dorado stepped out, he frowned as the people in front of him as they stared at him and the rest of his companions. He had an outfit similar to the rest except he was dressed gold, from the head down. His hair, eyes, clothes, boots...all gold.  
  
"Seems to be clear" Azul said as he looked around at everyone.  
  
"Yes, I sense nothing but weaklings though, I guess we'll have to search this place for some real strength" Rojo said. Stepping out of the ship and standing behind his henchmen, Castine frowned as he looked around.  
  
"Why must they always stare?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest, glaring at everyone around him.  
  
"Sir Castine, should we get rid of this crowd?" Blanca asked as she turned towards her leader on this mission. Castine nodded his head as he walked towards her.  
  
"These people are of no concern to us. Let's go" he said as he walked by her and took the lead. Walking towards the crowd, he glared into the eyes of a man with a smile on his face.  
  
"Wow, you look as human as me" the man said as he held a pen and paper in front of Castine's face. "Can you sign this for me, make it out to Oliver" the guy said with a disturbing giggle.  
  
"I do not have time for you so get out of my face" Castine said as he glared at the guy. Oliver frowned as he pushed Castine back.  
  
"Look, just sign this and then I will leave you alone. Stop being such a jerk" he said. Castine smirked as he looked down at his armor.  
  
"I think I won't sign that and you will still leave me alone" he said as he raised his arm and pointed his palm towards Oliver. The man smiled as he saw a white ball form in the palm of Castine's hand.  
  
"Are you going to do a trick or something?" he asked as he looked at Castine. Smiling, Castine dropped his head and smiled.  
  
"Well yes my good man..." he said as he raised his head and opened his eyes. Smirking proudly he fired the blast towards the man's head, blowing it off his shoulders just as quick as it was there. "...I'm made your head disappear and that annoying voice of yours" he said. Panic flew through the crowd as people took off in every direction, afraid for their lives.  
  
"Hey, Sir Castine, can we have some fun before we start searching?" Rojo asked as he watched the people run away. Smiling, Castine folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Do as you please but don't take too long" he said. Rojo, Blanca, Azul and Dorado smirked evilly as they took off in different directions, ready to destroy anything and anyone in their way.  
  
~Brief Residence~  
  
Knocking on the front door, Goten and Miyuki sighed for the fifth time as no one answered.  
  
"Maybe they aren't home" Miyuki said. Goten was about to respond when he heard a sound inside the house, the sound of a chair scrapping across the floor.  
  
"Someone's in there" he said as he knocked again. Seeing the door open up, Goten and Miyuki looked to see Li standing on a chair smiling at them.  
  
"Hi Uncle Goten. Hi Aunt Miy" he said. Smiling as well, Miyuki picked him up as Goten moved the chair out of the way and walked inside.  
  
"Where are those parents of yours?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Mom and Dad are out back fighting against each other. They said Alex and I couldn't fight. Where is Kiseki?" Li asked as he looked at Miyuki. Smiling, Miyuki looked over at her husband and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Ask your uncle over there, he's the one who told me to leave them with your grandmother" she said. Li slowly turned and looked at Goten with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"How come you did that?" he asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want them around when we're fighting. Aren't you and your other half upstairs and away from your parents?" Goten asked. Li shook his head as Miyuki set him down on the floor.  
  
"Alex and I are watching t.v. in the living room. Do you want to see mom and dad?" he asked. Goten and Miyuki nodded their heads as they followed after the young boy towards the kitchen. Opening the door, Goten and Miyuki stepped out to see Trunks and Cheena standing to the side drinking some water. They were completely sweaty; their hair looked almost matted to their heads, while their clothes were practically hanging from their bodies by a thread.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Trunks asked as he stared at Cheena. Laughing, Cheena set her glass down and looked at him.  
  
"Last I remember, it was you who was lying on this ground like an old man who couldn't get back up" she said. Trunks laughed slightly as he set his glass down as well.  
  
"I'll show you who's an old man, ready to go again?" he asked. Nodding her head, Cheena walked by him.  
  
"Always...Goten? Miy? What brings you two around here?" she asked, noticing them finally.  
  
"I came over here to spar with you two seeing as how dad already fount someone to do his training with" Goten said as he walked towards his sister.  
  
"Who did Goku get?" Trunks asked as he stood beside Cheena. Cheena scoffed a laugh as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Let me take a wild guess, just out the blue, Uub?" she asked. Miyuki and Cheena nodded their heads while Cheena rolled her eyes, not at all pleased.  
  
"Let's not talk about them. I came to fight anyhow and that's what I want to do" Goten said as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"Well you two can go at it for awhile. I'm hot, I'm sweaty and I want a shower immediately" Cheena said as she pulled at the front of her gi.  
  
"Are you sure? We can always gang up on Goten" Trunks said with a smile on his face, leering at his friend.  
  
"Very funny Trunks. We'll see how funny you are when we start fighting" Goten said as he started to stretch. Cheena shook her head as she turned towards her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm sure; I really do need that shower. I'll check on the boys as well once I'm done" she said as she looked at Miyuki. "Are you going inside or staying out here?" she asked.  
  
"Staying out here" Miyuki responded. Cheena nodded her head as she walked through the door and into the kitchen. Pushing through the swinging door, she stepped into the living room. Standing in front of the door, she looked to see both her son's lying in front of the television set.  
  
"What are you two watching?" she asked as she looked at the t.v.  
  
"There isn't anything good on so can Li and I..." Alex said before Cheena cut him off.  
  
"...no you two may not fight with your father and uncle. Keep looking, you might find something you like" she said as she left the room. Walking down the hall, Cheena headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower.  
  
~Son Household~  
  
Kiseki had a frown on her face as she sat in front of the television set. Kicking her feet from side to side, she sighed as she looked over at her grandmother. Chi-Chi smiled proudly as she hummed lightly to Kaze as she rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Grandma, how come I couldn't go with daddy?" she asked. Looking over at her grand daughter, Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"They went over to your uncle and aunts house to train. They will be right back" she said. Kiseki sighed once more as she rested her elbow on her leg, supporting her head in her hands. Grabbing the remote beside her, she continuously clicked through the channels.  
  
"It's boring and there is nothing to watch on t.v. right now" she said.  
  
"Pick a channel Kiseki and watch it. Watch some cartoons, they are always on" Chi-Chi said as she tickled Kaze and watched as she laughed.  
  
"Yes grandma" Kiseki said as she turned the channel to the news. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the screen. "Grandma! Look!" she yelled. Looking at the screen, Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she stood up. There on the screen was Castine's men destroying whatever wasn't nailed down to the ground. People ran for their lives and those who ran the wrong way were killed instantly.  
  
"This is horrible! Goku! Goku, come here!" Chi-Chi yelled as loud as she could causing the baby in her arms to cry suddenly. Walking in front outside, Goku and Uub quickly looked at Chi-Chi and Kiseki.  
  
"What's wrong Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he looked at Kaze crying in her arms. Uub followed their eyes and turned his attention to the t.v, seeing the destruction before him.  
  
"Goku, look" he said as he pointed to the screen. Turning his head, Goku could only watch as a young woman and her daughter were killed right in front of his eyes. Chi-Chi was in shock as she held Kaze close to her body. Everyone stared at the four people responsible as they laughed as if this was all a joke to them. The picture started to shake as the focus then turned to the reporter who was hiding out behind a nearby car.  
  
"You are seeing it live here folks. This group of men and one lady have destroyed innocent people and this city. I am lucky to bring you this coverage but if in the event I do not make it I would just like to say...WHY WAS I GIVEN THIS ASSIGNMENT!! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!!" he yelled into the camera. Just then the screen was covered by a bright light and as it faded, where the reporter once stood was now an empty spot.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Goku said as he clenched his hands into tight fists. Looking up at her grandfather, Kiseki frowned then turned her attention to the screen.  
  
"I can't believe it either grandpa" she said as she stood up, clenching her little hands as well.  
  
"We have to do something" Uub said as he stared at the television set. Narrowing his eyes, Goku stared at the t.v. as the destruction continued.  
  
"We will!" he said, determined as ever to end the lives of those who took so many lives themselves.  
  
~Brief Residence~  
  
Running a brush through her hair, Cheena smiled as she walked down the stairs. Changed into a new gi outfit, she turned her head towards her sons as she heard a loud explosion front the television set.  
  
"What are you boys watching? War movie?" she asked as she walked towards them.  
  
"Mom look, the city is gone" Li and Alex said together as they stood in front of the t.v. Staring at the set as well, Cheena's eyes went wide as she saw cars being blown into absolutely nothing at all.  
  
"What is this!" she yelled as she looked at her sons.  
  
"It's the news and mom, the reporter was blown to bits right in front of the camera" Li said as he looked up at his mother. Cheena's eyes went wide as she glared at the t.v. Her hands were clenched to her side as she shook slightly.  
  
"Boys, go get your father and uncle" she said almost quietly but the twins heard her clearly. Resisting the urge to protest, Li and Alex quickly ran off and into the kitchen. Narrowing her eyes, Cheena continued to watch as men, women and even small children were killed and all because of nothing but sick humor. "I don't believe this" she said as she continued to watch.  
  
"Cheena, what's going on?" Trunks asked as he walked into the room followed by Goten, Miyuki and the boys. Cheena remained quiet as she kept her eyes locked on the screen, as if it was glued in place. Looking at the television, Miyuki placed her hand over her mouth in shock as she too saw the destruction.  
  
"Look..." she said catching the attention of both Goten and Trunks, turning their attention towards the television set. "...who are those people?" she asked. Li and Alex squeezed through Goten and Trunks and sat on the floor in front of them.  
  
"Seems they finally did arrive and are now on a killing spree" Cheena said as she stomped her foot on the floor. Trunks and Goten both growled as they clenched their fists at their waist.  
  
"We have to do something" Goten said as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"We will. We'll head over to Goku's and set up a plan there. I'm sure my father and Gohan and anyone else will be there so we can set up a plan" Trunks said as he looked at Goten. Hearing an explosion, the group listened as a scream was heard and watched as the screen fuzzed out.  
  
"They took out the cameraman, damn them!" Miyuki yelled as she looked at Goten. Picking up her sons, Cheena growled as she looked at everyone else.  
  
"We need to go" she said.  
  
"Right" Trunks, Goten and Miyuki said before Trunks laughed slightly.  
  
"But first, let me take a shower" he said. Li and Alex looked at him and quickly covered their nose.  
  
"You need one" they said. Cheena held back her laughter as she watched her husband walk off towards the stairs. Miyuki laughed then looked at Goten, a frown on her face.  
  
"You need one too" she said as she took a step away from him. Cheena laughed as she looked at Goten.  
  
"He's needed one since he was a kid" she said.  
  
"Shut up Cheena, I'll take one when we get back home. Right now, can we stop thinking about showers and start thinking of this upcoming fight?" Goten asked. Cheena stopped laughing, a look of seriousness on her face. Miyuki stopped laughing as well as she too thought about what needed to be done to end something that had just begun.  
  
~Somewhere in the City~  
  
Laughing, Rojo, Azul, Blanca and Dorado flew back towards Castine with smiles on their faces.  
  
"You should have seen that woman I blasted. She was begging, how pathetic is that?" Rojo said as he landed behind Castine.  
  
"I had a kid do the same to me then the thing started to cry. That damn thing hurt my ears" Blanca said as she held onto her ears. The four of them laughed as they continued to talk about the fun they just had around the city.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Castine yelled stopping the laughing and talking immediately. "We have a job to do and killing these weaklings is not part of it. I have fount some of the people who will soon be apart of me and soon Lord Rubio" he said.  
  
"How did you find them? All we fount were weak humans" Dorado asked. Turning towards him, Castine held out a small communicator device.  
  
"This device will find anyone and everyone who is powerful on this disgusting, worthless planet. I have decided to go for the strong, but yet weak, and then the strongest. I will save the absolute strongest for much later" he said.  
  
"So what do you want us to do, sir?" Azul asked as he stared at the communicator. Tossing the communicator to him, Castine smirked.  
  
"Use this to find my next target, it won't be that hard. One word though, leave the full-blooded saiyan's to me. You may beat them within an inch of their lives but I am the one who truly finishes them off. They should be coming here and when they do you will hold them off until I arrive. Do you understand?" Castine asked.  
  
"Yes sir, Castine sir" Rojo, Azul, Blanca and Dorado said as they bowed their heads. Nodding his head, Castine smiled as he slowly floated into the air.  
  
"Don't disappoint me" he said as he quickly took off until he was out of sight.  
  
"We won't sir" Blanca said as she watched him go. Looking at one another, the four laughed excitedly.  
  
"Let's go see what else we can destroy while we wait for these so called strongest" Dorado said. Nodding their heads, the four took off once again to continue their mass destruction. Flying through the air, Castine had an ear-to-ear grin on his face as she placed his hand into the top of his armor. Pulling out a few sheets of paper, he read them over and laughed.  
  
"Soon, I will have what I came here to get and my first targets are all together on some pathetic island" he said with a smirk on his face. Placing the papers back into his armor he picked up speed as he flew on. "Krillin, 18, Yamcha...I'm coming for you" he said as he flew quicker through the air, eager to reach his first destination.  
  
AN3: Well that is it. Hope you enjoyed. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Now be so kind and leave me a review. Please and Thank You. Any feedback is always welcomed ^_^ 


	12. Hard Fought Battle

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or anyone else that you all know I don't own. I've said it time and time again so you must know by now, right?  
  
Claimer: I do however own Cheena and everyone else that you know I own. If you don't know that...*shake head*...then I don't know what else to say.  
  
AN: A dozen chapters later I am still going strong with this story. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. You all know what reviews mean to me so thanks. Also, from time to time I will be leaving entries in my profile of when I will be updating something or if I have updated something so check there from time to time to find out when something will be or is already updated. Now here is the next chapter, enjoy, and see you at the end as always.  
  
~*Chapter 12: Hard-Fought Battle*~  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't let this continue, can we?" Bulma asked as she looked around the Son living room. Amongst the few there, it seemed everyone was determined to figure out a way to get rid of the new threat that had entered their planet.  
  
"I say we should just go in and destroy them. We don't have time for this" Vegeta said as he stood in front of the window with a stance of pure irritation.  
  
"Vegeta, we have to think up some kind of plan. We just can't rush in because then we'll be defeated easily" Goten said, staring at Vegeta. Glaring at the young Son boy, Vegeta quickly stalked towards him.  
  
"Those fools are nothing but weaklings compared to us. We can easily go in and destroy them or would you rather watch them destroy not only West City but East as well because you know it will be next" he said, standing face to face with Goten, his breath flowing freely into his face.  
  
"You don't know that, none of us do. We cannot just rush in with hot heads or we will lose" Goten yelled as he glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Boy, your father has reached the level of SSJ3, your sister, myself as well as Gohan have mastered the level of SSJ2, Trunks and yourself are Super Saiyans so there is no way we are going to lose this battle. We have a saiyan on every level. Defeat is impossible" Vegeta replied, knowing full well that he was correct on his points. Shaking her head, Cheena stood up and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Vegeta, we have yet to sense their power. Those attacks they used on the city, I didn't even sense them. None of us did because if we did we would have known what was happening and not have to rely on a television set" she said.  
  
"Cheena's right dad, we don't know what we are dealing with here. They have done a good job of masking their strength. We need a plan of action" Trunks said as he looked over at his father. Growling, Vegeta raised his arm slightly into the air, clenching his hand tightly.  
  
"Kakarot, talk to them and tell them we need to go now and defeat them before it is too late" he said, turning towards Goku.  
  
"I hate to admit it Vegeta but they are right. We need a plan of action before we rush into this" Goku said. Grumbling under his breath, Vegeta walked over to the window and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Fine Kakarot, take all the time you need to waste" he said.  
  
"Vegeta, it's not about wasting time. It's about figuring out a way to get rid of this problem that we are now facing" Miyuki said as she held her children on her lap.  
  
"Once we figure out what they are going to do first, then we will attack" Goku said.  
  
"Dad, should we go into the city and check on those who may still be alive?" Gohan asked as he sat next to his wife and daughter. Glasses removed from his face, he sat in his fighting outfit, ready for anything to come.  
  
"We should, there might be people who are alive. Gohan, go into the city and find out" Goku said.  
  
"I'm going too" Pan said as she stood up. Looking at his daughter, Gohan nodded his head, seeing as how no danger could come from just looking for people.  
  
"Good, take Uub with you. Uub call back if anything happens" Goku said as he looked at his pupil.  
  
"I will Goku" Uub said as he walked over and stood by Gohan.  
  
"We're on it, dad. We'll call if something happens" he said as he, Uub and Pan walked out of the house, taking off into the sky.  
  
"Is there anything we can do right now, dad?" Goten asked as he looked at his father. Shaking his head, Goku looked at his son then around the room.  
  
"No, for now, we wait...we wait" he said.  
  
~Roshi Island~  
  
Sitting in the main room, Master Roshi, Yamcha, 18, Krillin and Marron all sat in quietness, not sure what to say. They, like the rest of the city, saw what was before them, a battle.  
  
"Look, why don't we just go to the city and fight them. It shouldn't be that hard" Yamcha said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yamcha, we don't know what we are dealing with here" Master Roshi said as he held his stick in his hand. Gripping the handle tightly, he closed his eyes, his head slowly dropping down.  
  
"Would you wake up old man? This is no time to be sleeping. We need to get out of here before they come here and do to us what they did to that reporter" Oolong said as he stared at Master Roshi.  
  
"Oolong is right, we need to leave here" Puar said as she floated along side the loud little pig.  
  
"We are not running away. We have to fight them" Yamcha said as he stood up, determination on his face.  
  
"Yamcha's right, we should go down to the city and take care of this. I bet Goku and everyone is already there" Krillin said. Oolong frowned as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You guys always have to rush into something. Can't we just run away this time and act like this didn't happen?" he asked. Smirking slightly, 18 stood up, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oolong, you can stay here and hide but I won't" she said. Krillin and Yamcha nodded their heads as they stared at Oolong.  
  
"Same here" they said together. Oolong only rolled his eyes as Master Roshi quickly stood up, his grip on his staff tightening with every second.  
  
"Master Roshi, what is it?" Krillin asked as everyone looked at the man who seemed to be preoccupied at the moment.  
  
"Someone is coming here, that I sense, but I can't sense the power level" Master Roshi said.  
  
"What!?" Yamcha slightly yelled as he took a step towards Master Roshi. Closing his eyes, Krillin lowered his head, trying to pick up on a signal of some kind but just as he was told, there wasn't one.  
  
"Krillin, did you pick up on anything?" Yamcha asked as he clenched his hand slowly. Opening his eyes, Krillin slowly shook his head from side to side.  
  
"I can't sense this person's strength at all. This just can't be right unless he's hiding it from us" he said. Smacking his fist against the palm of his other hand, Yamcha gritted his teeth as he took his fighting stance.  
  
"Then how about we go out there and deal with this. If he wants to give us a sneak attack, let's at least greet him" he said. Nodding his head, Krillin raised his fist in the air, clenching his hand tightly.  
  
"I agree" he said as he slowly turned towards 18. "Stay in here and watch Marron. If this person somehow gets by us then at least you'll be here to protect her" he said.  
  
"Don't forget about me. I need protection too" Oolong said. Puar shook her head from side to side as she looked at the pig beside her.  
  
"You are hopeless" she said as she threw her little paws in the air.  
  
"I'll stay in here for now but if things get bad then Roshi can watch Marron. I'm coming out there and don't tell me not to" 18 said as she rested her right arm at her side. Krillin nodded his head as Master Roshi quickly spoke up.  
  
"He's here!" he said. Oolong and Puar quickly ran behind the couch, already protecting themselves from anything while Krillin and Yamcha looked at one another.  
  
"Let's go" Yamcha said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Right behind you" Krillin said as he followed after him. Opening the door, Yamcha walked out, Krillin close behind and stood directly in front of the house. The two glanced around, not sensing anything at all.  
  
"Where is he?" Krillin asked as he took his fighting stance, preparing him for any on coming attack. Yamcha shifted his eyes from side to side, making sure no side attacks were on there way of becoming a reality.  
  
"Maybe he's not coming here again, maybe he got scared and took off" he said with a smirk on his face. Krillin looked from side to side then straight into the air as his eyes slowly narrowed.  
  
"There he is" he said as he dropped his stance down lower, preparing for any attack at all. Glancing up, Yamcha looked shocked as he saw Castine looking down at him and Krillin. High in the sky, Castine has a smirk on his face, his arms folded across his chest. Shaking his head from side to side, he slowly descended down onto the sand below. Yamcha quickly resumed his fighting stance, staring into Castine's dark eyes.  
  
"Finally, I get to meet the weaklings Krillin and Yamcha but where is the beautiful 18?" Castine said with a slight laugh. Both Krillin and Yamcha's heads shot up as they heard their name eject itself out of Castine's mouth.  
  
"How do you know who we are?" Yamcha asked with a scowl on his face. Castine continued to laugh as he lightly brushed his finger across his nose.  
  
"My weak boy, I know more then just your name. I know more about you then you know about yourself so why don't you do yourself a favor and give up now" he said.  
  
"You can expect more from us then just giving up but the least you could do is tell us who you are and why you are here" Krillin said, getting rather inpatient as the seconds moved along. Smiling, Castine slowly took a step towards both Krillin and Yamcha.  
  
"You will see soon enough why I am here. Since you two won't give up I guess we will have to fight" he said as he yawned slowly. "Entertain me; show me what you can do. I could use a good laugh and I can tell you two will be good for just that" he said.  
  
"That does it! Krillin, let's shut him up for good and send him back to wherever he came from" Yamcha said as he glanced at Krillin.  
  
"I'm with you" Krillin said as he looked at Yamcha then over at Castine "Get ready" he said as he took a step forward then quickly moved back. Standing upright, Castine folded his arms across his chest once again.  
  
"Can we make this quick? I have other people to see as well" he said, a smirk slowly gracing his face. Growling, both Yamcha and Krillin charged towards Castine, ready to start the fight.  
  
~Son Household~  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" Cheena yelled as she continuously paced in front of the television set. Watching their mother, Li and Alex both looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"Is she making you dizzy?" Li asked his twin counterpart. Alex nodded his head as he turned back and watched his mother continue her pacing. Furrowing his eyebrows, Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he stared at Cheena.  
  
"Sit down runt and stop that damn pacing. It's annoying" he snapped. Stopping in her tracks, Cheena frowned as she stared at the annoyed prince.  
  
"Well I'm sick of sitting down while half this city is being destroyed" she said as she folded her arms across her chest. Sitting on the floor next to his daughters, Goten glanced up at his sister and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just sit down and shut up. You're making us all dizzy with your pacing. Keep still for once or go somewhere else" he said. Turning towards her brother Cheena opened her mouth to speak but refrained from doing so.  
  
"Fine..." she said as she walked towards the front door. "...I will go somewhere else and on my way to his someplace I'll find out what is going on with this city" she said as she reached for the doorknob only to have her father grab her hand.  
  
"I know waiting isn't easy but it's the only thing we have right now" he said as he let her hand go. Shaking her head, Cheena turned around and walked back towards the group.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Gohan to call? I wish he'd hurry up" Miyuki said as she sat in the chair behind her husband and children. As the words left her mouth the phone started to ring.  
  
"I'll get it" Goten said as he quickly jumped up and ran over to the phone. Taking it off the receiver, he pressed it to his ear and spoke.  
  
Gt: Hello?  
  
Gn: Goten, it's Gohan.  
  
Gt: We were just talking about you. What did you find?  
  
Gn: We were in the city but we just left. We didn't check on anyone.  
  
Gt: What? Why?  
  
Everyone in the living room now gave their attention towards Goten as he continued his conversation on the phone.  
  
Gn: We sensed something at Master Roshi's island. Just a few minutes ago we sensed Krillin and Yamcha's power level rise.  
  
Gt: Really?  
  
Gn: Yes, Pan, Uub and I are heading over there now.  
  
Gt: Hold on for a minute.  
  
Gn: Ok.  
  
Removing the phone from his ear, Goten looked to see a bunch of eyes on him, all curious as to what was being said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Well, what did Gohan find?" Trunks asked as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Gohan said that he, Pan and Uub are heading over to Master Roshi's island to check out why Krillin and Yamcha's power levels have risen" Goten said, holding the phone at his side.  
  
"Krillin and Yamcha? Why didn't any of us notice it?" Trunks asked as he looked around the room, slowly lifting himself away from the wall. Closing his eyes, Goku lowered his head, trying to sense what was going on, if anything at all. Vegeta, Cheena and Goten did the same as well as Trunks. Looking around the room, Li, Alex and Kiseki could only wonder what their family members were doing.  
  
"Are they sleeping?" Kiseki asked as she looked at Li and Alex. The boys shook their heads as they closed their eyes as well. Looking over at her mother, Kiseki saw that she too had her eyes closed. Shrugging her shoulders, she closed her eyes as well. Snapping his eyes open, Goku looked around the room as everyone slowly opened their eyes.  
  
"I can sense Krillin and Yamcha but not who they are fighting. What about the rest of you?" Cheena asked as she looked around the room. Receiving nods from those who knew what she was talking about gave her the quick answer she wanted.  
  
"Why can't we sense him? What is he?" Goten asked as he looked at his father.  
  
"I'm not sure but Krillin and Yamcha might need some help. Tell Gohan to take Uub and Pan and get there as quick as they can" Goku said. Nodding his head, Goten placed the phone back to his ear.  
  
Gt: Gohan?  
  
Gn: I'm here and I heard what dad said. Tell him that we are moving as fast as we can but the destruction in the city is still going on. Someone is going to have to go there.  
  
Gt: We'll take care of that. Just get to Master Roshi's island.  
  
Gn: We're on it. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Gt: All right. Talk to you later.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Goten slowly looked at everyone in the room.  
  
"Gohan is getting there as fast as he can with Uub and Pan but now we have to get to the city. He said the destruction is still going on" he said. Nodding his head, Goku slowly rotated his arm back and forth.  
  
"Then we'll have to go there" he said as he looked his son. Nodding her head, Cheena looked over at her brother.  
  
"I'm going as well. No telling what we're dealing with here" she said. Walking towards his wife, Trunks stood beside her and looked at Goku.  
  
"Count me in" he said with a smirk on his face. Walking away from the window, Vegeta stood slightly behind Goku, a frown on his face.  
  
"Count me in Kakarot" he said. Goku nodded his head as he looked over at Goten, wondering if he would join in as well.  
  
"I guess I'm in as well" Goten said catching his father's stare. Nodding his head, Goku opened the front door.  
  
"Then let's go" he said as he stood within the doorframe placing him between being in the house and going out. Trunks and Cheena nodded their heads then looked down at their sons. Bending down, Cheena scooped Li into her arms while Trunks took a hold of Alex.  
  
"You two be good for both your grandmothers and Aunt Miyuki, ok?" Cheena asked as she looked at both her boys.  
  
"Don't give them a hard time" Trunks added on to what Cheena already said.  
  
"You are coming back, right?" Alex asked as he stared into his father's eyes, almost staring into a direct mirror, only older. Trunks quickly looked at Cheena who already met his glance then looked at her son.  
  
"We'll do our best, now just be good for you grandmothers" she said as she placed a kiss upon Alex forehead then Li. Setting them both down, Trunks and Cheena smiled before turning away from them. They both didn't want to give their boys false hope. They had no idea what would happen once they left the house, if they would return to them or not.  
  
"Can I go?" Kiseki asked as she looked up at her father. Shaking his head no, Goten bent down and ruffled his hand through her hair.  
  
"I have to take this one solo, kiddo. Maybe I'll take you out another time but not this time" he said. Kiseki pouted slightly then smiled, knowing her dad would keep to his word and make it up to her when he returned. Looking down at his youngest daughter, Goten smiled then looked at his wife.  
  
"Guess I'll see you later" he said. Miyuki smiled slightly although that's the last thing she wanted to do. She'd rather go with him, fight beside him just like Cheena was doing with her husband, but she knew she'd only get in the way. She knew she'd be no more but a distraction and if anyone got hurt because of it...she just couldn't allow that to hang over her head for years to come. Placing her hand on his cheek, she laughed slightly, doing her best to hide the hurt of seeing her husband leave her behind.  
  
"You better bring your butt back here. Don't do anything stupid" she said. Goten laughed as he gave her a kiss then embraced her in a hug.  
  
"Don't worry I won't and besides, you must have me confused with Cheena" he said as he slowly pulled away. Cheena frowned as she walked behind him and punched him in the back of the head.  
  
"Let's go" she said as she walked towards the front door and exited. Standing up, Goten rubbed the back of his head and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked. Trunks nodded his head as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"Onna..." he said as he walked out the house. Smiling he leaned in close to her, whispering in her ear. "...next time, go for the face" he said. Cheena nodded her head as she laughed slightly.  
  
"I heard that Trunks, you're just like her. I'll get you both one of these days" Goten said as he followed after them. Smiling, Goku looked down at Chi-Chi as she stood beside him.  
  
"It's nice to see those two haven't changed" he said with a laugh. Chi-Chi smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband, almost afraid to let him go.  
  
"Come back Goku. Don't leave me again. I don't think I can go another ten years without you" she said. Wrapping his arms around her, Goku smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"I'll come back Chi-Chi, I promise" he said, not sure if he should have said that or not but it was too late to take it back. Nodding her head, Chi- Chi pulled away, wiping the tear from her eyes.  
  
"I'll hold you to that. Now go out there, destroy whoever is doing this, and take care of Trunks, Cheena and Goten. Bring them back here so they can take care of their families" she said. Goku only nodded his head, knowing not to make too many promises at once. He didn't want to seem like a liar to his wife or anyone else so nodding his head was the best he could do.  
  
"Kakarot, you ready?" Goku asked as he stood behind Goku. Turning around, Goku nodded his head then looked at his wife. Nodding his head to her, he stepped outside with Vegeta following. Trunks, Goten and Cheena were laughing which slowly irritated Vegeta as he came outside.  
  
"Get serious you three. This is no time to joke around" he said.  
  
"Vegeta's right. Now we have to get serious. You three ready?" Goku asked as he looked at the trio individually. Trunks, Cheena and Goten nodded their heads as their smiles quickly disappeared from their faces and was now replaced with frowns. "Then let's go" Goku said as he took off into the air. Goten followed after him, then Vegeta, followed by Trunks and Cheena. The five of them headed towards the city, ready to face anything and anyone that they might run into.  
  
~Roshi Island~  
  
Castine could only laugh as he on looked at Yamcha and Krillin, both lying on the ground.  
  
"Pathetic, I really should end this now" he said, remaining in his same position he was in when the fight first started. Standing up, Krillin slowly glanced at Castine, a glare in his eye.  
  
"What is this guy? We can't even hit him" he said steadied himself on the soft sand. Making it to his feet, Yamcha placed his hand behind his neck as he glared at Castine.  
  
"I know, we've used everything and so far all we've hit is the air" he said. Rolling his eyes, Castine leaned to the side, a frown now on his face.  
  
"If you two are finished playing, I'd like to do what I came here to do" he said.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Krillin yelled as he raised his right arm in the air. "Distructo Disk" he yelled as he a light of ki appeared in his hand, spinning in a circular motion.  
  
"Kame...Hame..." Yamcha started as he pulled his hands back, ready to launch an attack of his own. Castine shook his head from side to side as he stared between the two.  
  
"This is getting really boring now" he said as he dropped his hands to his side. Krillin and Yamcha looked at one another then at Castine.  
  
"Try this on for size...NOW YAMCHA!" Krillin yelled as he fired his disk towards Castine.  
  
"...HA!" Yamcha yelled as he placed his hand in front of him, firing a long blue blast directly towards Castine as well. Staring at the two blasts, Castine laughed as the attacks quickly blew by him and towards the water. Krillin and Yamcha could only watch as their attacks sliced through the ocean but left Castine unharmed and untouched.  
  
"How can that be? He never moved.......right?" Yamcha asked as he looked at Krillin. Clenching his hands tightly, Krillin took to the air and looked down at Castine.  
  
"I've had enough!" he yelled as he pulled his arms back and brought them forward, firing numerous ki blast towards Castine. Yamcha watched as smoke and sand covered the area where Castine once stood. Looking up, he looked at Krillin and smiled.  
  
"Keep it up, your doing it, your beating him" he yelled. Krillin screamed as he continued shooting out blast after blast before dropping his hands to his side, completely drained. Yamcha smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "We got him" he yelled. Up above, Krillin smiled but soon that faded as his eyes went wide. As the smoke cleared both he and Yamcha looked to see Castine still standing still with a frown on his face. Backing up, Yamcha could only shake as he stared at Castine.  
  
"But...but I hit him. I know I did" Krillin said as he stared at Castine, who was still in tact. Sighing, Castine cracked his neck as he looked at Yamcha.  
  
"Showing fear now, too late, don't you think?" he asked. Yamcha practically froze in his spot as he stared at the being before him.  
  
"Y-Yamcha...what do we do now?" Krillin asked as he took in a few breaths.  
  
"I-I d-don't know Krillin..." Yamcha said, fear stricken in his eyes. Crouching down slightly, Castine quickly flew up and stood before Krillin.  
  
"I'm tired of playing. This game needs to end and now" he said. Krillin stared at Castine with a look of fear but that soon faded as he narrowed his eyes. Raising his arms, he prepared to fire at least one more blast but Castine never gave him the chance. As the light in the palm of his hand started to show, they quickly disappeared as he felt a blow to his stomach. He leaned forward, saliva exiting his mouth just as quickly as it could. He quickly dropped his hands and wrapped his arms around himself. Smirking, Castine moved back and stared at his adversary.  
  
"...y-you..." Krillin said as he did his best to save any source of air that he could. He was in pain, more pain then he's felt in a long time. The only time he could remember feeling anything of this nature was ten years ago when Buu, the evil Buu, roamed the earth. He never thought he'd have to feel it all over again, this pain he was in. Shaking his head, Castine quickly pulled his foot back and brought it forward, kicking Krillin in the chin and higher into the air. Disappearing, Castine appeared above him and elbowed him in the back, sending him crashing to the sand below.  
  
"Krillin!" Yamcha yelled as he stared at his friend before him. Castine smiled as he disappeared, reappearing back in his original spot.  
  
"One down..." he said as he looked at Yamcha. "...one more to go" he said. Yamaha growled as he glared at Castine.  
  
"Why you..!" he yelled as he charged towards him, rage in his eyes. Castine laughed as he disappeared, appearing before Yamcha, just below eye level. Yamcha had little time to react as Castine placed both his hands on his chest.  
  
"Time to send you back" Castine said as he powered up two blasts, pushing them into Yamcha's chest. No words escaped Yamcha's mouth as he flew back and hit the ground, lying motionless. Smirking at his work, Castine nodded his head as he looked towards the house.  
  
"Oh 18...where are you? I know you're here" he said. Standing in the doorway, 18 shook furiously as she stared into Castine's eyes. The look on her face explained it all; she wanted him dead, destroyed and gone. Without another word, she charged towards him punching him in the face repeatedly. Jumping back she powered up a blast and fired it directly towards him before going on the attack again. Pulling back her fist, she moved it forward, ready for a direct hit with his jaw when he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled as she lifted her left leg up to knee him. Smiling, Castine pulled her towards him and brought the back of his hand across her face, sending her crashing to the sand.  
  
"You know woman..." Castine said as he rubbed his jaw. "...you have a punch on you, a good one at that, but it's not enough" he said as a smile crept on his face. Standing up, 18 growled as she clenched her hands at her side.  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done to Krillin" she said. Tilting his head to the side, Castine laughed then shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so" he said. Upset with anger and rage, 18 charged towards him once again. Ducking down, Castine punched her in the stomach, with as much force as he had delivered to her husband just minutes ago. Reeling forward, Castine gave 18 little time to react as he appeared behind her and punched her in the back of the head. Her eyes went wide as she dropped to her knees, falling face first into the sand soon after. Smiling, Castine turned and looked at the bodies that lay around him.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Marron yelled as she stood in the doorway. Looking at the house, Castine smiled at Master Roshi and Marron who both stared in horror at the sight before them. "You leave them alone" Marron yelled as she took a step towards him but Master Roshi held her back.  
  
"Stay out of this Marron" Master Roshi said as he looked at before him. "Hm. What are you here for?" he asked as he directed his attention to Castine. Laughing, Castine brought his attention upward.  
  
"Let me show you old man" he said as he flew up into the sky. Floating above the island, Castine slowly closed his eyes, concentrating on what he was about to do. A light wind picked up as he held his arms out at his side. Marron and Mater Roshi could only watch as the wind started to pick up even more, the sky growing darker and waves appearing in the once calm ocean they were so used to.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Mater Roshi yelled as he crotched down to the sand, holding onto Marron as well. Castine remained silent as a black aura surrounded him. Snapping his eyes open, he growled as he glanced down at the bodies beneath him.  
  
"Come to me...rise from your lonely state and come to your new home. You now belong to me. Rise and see your new home. Come...Come to me" he yelled. No sooner did the words leave his lips did Master Roshi and Marron see a sight before them. The two watched as images of Yamcha, Krillin and 18 rose from their respected bodies and into the air.  
  
"What is he doing!?" Marron yelled as she watched the images of her parents continue into the air. Master Roshi was at a lost for words as he watched the images float before Castine. Smiling, Castine looked at each one individually.  
  
"You souls now belong to me, I own you so come to your new master" he said. Without hesitation, the three souls flew into Castine's body, settling into their new home.  
  
"NO! MOM! DAD!" Marron yelled as she moved away from Master Roshi and towards her father. Turning him over, she looked at him. Krillin lay before her completely still, his eyes and mouth close. "Wake up" she yelled as she shook him as hard as she could, hoping to gain a response.  
  
"He can't Marron. His soul is gone. That's nothing but an empty body" Master Roshi said as he slowly stood up. Tears slowly rolled down Marron's face as she looked at her father.  
  
"No...that can't be. I won't believe it" she said as she continued to shake him. Floating down to the ground, Castine laughed as his aura slowly faded. Looking at his hands, he smiled as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Their power...their strength and their abilities...they belong to me now" he said with a laugh. Falling back slowly, Marron backed away as she stared at her father.  
  
"How could you do this? You've left nothing but empty bodies here. You've taken away their power, their strength, and their life" Master Roshi yelled as he looked at Castine. Smirking, Castine slowly floated into the air.  
  
"I left you their bodies so get over it old man. Do with it what you want, I don't care. Now if you excuse me, I have more people to see" he said as he took off. Bringing her knees to her chest, Marron continued to cry out for her parents, for what she just saw was too much for her to bare. Her eyes fell from her father over to her mother, who also wasn't moving at all. It was as if all life was taken from them and, in fact, it was. Master Roshi frowned as he closed his eyes, not believing what he just saw.  
  
*I don't know what we can do to defeat him. Goku, if you can sense what's going on, you have to do something or...or you just might be next" he said to himself, unsure that anyone or anything could stop this new reign of terror that has now plagued the earth and already claimed not one but three lives.  
  
AN2: That's it for now. Hope you liked it. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can so look out for it. Now if you would all be so kind, leave a review. Please and Thank You. ^_^ 


	13. Fighters Decided

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. They have owners so must I really write this if you all already know that?  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else but you all know that but for those of you who don't, I think you do now so no question's, ok? Good.  
  
AN: I know I do this every chapter but I can't help it. I just love the response I get from all of you when you review one of my chapters. Thank you. Now, it's time for me to stop talking and start writing so if you'll all excuse me, I'll go do just that. Enjoy and see you at the end as always.  
  
~*Chapter 13: Fighters Decided*~  
  
Goku, Goten, Cheena, Vegeta and Trunks were all content, content with their focus as they headed towards what once was a quiet peaceful city. Goku had the lead as he held his arms out in front of him, hoping to catch as much speed as he could. Vegeta was slightly beside him, flying with his arms at his side. He wasn't eager to fly beside his once adversary but only cared to get to the city and do what he loved to do, fight and dominate. Trunks and Goten flew after their fathers, with Cheena in-between them both. The conversation was little to non-existent between the three, their mind elsewhere; on a place they had yet to arrive to. Closing her eyes, Cheena slowly drifted back, away from her husband and brother. Something seemed to plague her mind, something more then what she was about to face in the city. Folding her arms across her chest, Cheena slowly came to a halt, her eyebrows twitching ever so slightly with every nerve in her body. Glancing back, Goten frowned as he turned towards her, floating aimlessly in place.  
  
"Hey Cheena, this isn't time to play around. Let's go!" he yelled slowly floating back so not to get left behind by everyone else. Cheena didn't respond as she flew herself up into a straight position, her body facing her brother but not her eyes, for they remained closed. Shaking his head, Goten turned around, looking at his father, Vegeta and Trunks as they flew on. "Hold on, Cheena is sleeping" he yelled catching their attention.  
  
"Runt, what are you doing?" Vegeta said as he turned around and glared at Cheena. Floating forward a bit, Goku stood between Goten and Trunks and stared at his daughter as she stood frozen before them all.  
  
"Cheena, what's going on?" he asked, not sure what could cause this delay when they had somewhere they needed to be. Furrowing her eyebrows once more, Cheena slowly opened her eyes and looked at her dad.  
  
"C-can't you sense it?" she asked as she glanced over at her father, husband, father in-law and brother, all staring at her confused.  
  
"Sense what? Cheena, we don't have time to play. There is nothing to sense" Goten said as he folded his arms across his chest. Nodding her head, Cheena looked back at her father, hoping he'd tell her that there was something to sense, anything at all.  
  
"Cheena, what do you sense? Is someone coming this way?" Trunks asked as he looked at his wife, curious as to what she was getting at. Cheena's dark eyes remained on her father as he stared at her. The two locked eyes, sensing out together; what caught Cheena off guard and caused her to stop so abruptly. Suddenly Goku's mouth dropped open, his hands shaking slightly.  
  
"I-it can't be...all of them... gone" he said in a state of shock. Not even he could believe what took over his senses... that took over his thoughts.  
  
"What are you talking about Kakarot? Vegeta said, getting quite irritated with the staling from both Goku and his daughter. Dropping her head, Cheena slowly closed her eyes, her hands shaking.  
  
"Krillin, 18 and Yamcha...I can't sense them anymore" she said. Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were at a lost for words as their eyes closed, allowing their senses to take over.  
  
"This can't be, I mean, they were fine when we left the house" Goten said as he tried to focus in on anything that resembled the energy of his fellow fighters and friends.  
  
"They must have gotten to them" Trunks asked as his eyes slowly opened up. Lifting her head, Cheena looked over at her dad. Goku had his head down low, his eyes focused on the ground below him. He couldn't allow himself to believe that his friends, Krillin, 18 and Yamcha, were gone.  
  
"What do we do now? They can't be ok if we can't sense them. Should we go over there?" Goten asked as he looked at the people around him, waiting for a response. No one spoke, no one was sure of what they should do. A dilemma was before them and they had no idea how to get out of it.  
  
"If we go there then what about the people in the city? We can't keep ignoring those who might need help" Cheena said as she looked at her brother.  
  
"So what do you suggest?" Goten asked, interested to hear any plan at the moment. Cheena shrugged her shoulders, not sure what she could suggest. Lifting his head, Goku turned his attention to his son.  
  
"Goten, call Gohan. He should be over there by now, shouldn't he?" he asked, still in slight range of anger and shock. Goten's eyes lit up as he quickly reached for his phone.  
  
"Gohan, I forgot all about him. He can tell us what's going on" he said as he started to punch the numbers into his phone.  
  
~Roshi Island~  
  
Sitting on the sand, Master Roshi could only shake his head as he stared at his fallen colleagues. Oolong sat beside him, looking down at the sand while Puar pressed herself against Yamcha's back, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Yamcha..." the small cat cried out as she lifted away from him slowly. Kicking the sand at his feet, Oolong looked over at Master Roshi.  
  
"I told you we should have left. I told all of you but you wanted to stay and fight. Now look what's happened" he said. Master Roshi remained quiet as he stared at Krillin, 18 and Yamcha. Could Oolong have been right on this call? Should they have left? The questions ran through the master's head as he looked down at the sand.  
  
"Oolong, Krillin and Yamcha were doing what anyone would have done. They would never have run away like a coward. They gave it their all and in doing so they lost a part of themselves, the most important part of all that keeps them alive day in and day out" Master Roshi said. Oolong said nothing as Marron stepped out of the small house, her face stained with the tears she cried out for the loss of her parents.  
  
"Master Roshi is there anything we can do to help them?" she asked softly, her voice giving way to her sobs as she viewed the bodies of her parents lying on the sand right where they had fallen minutes earlier.  
  
"I don't know if..."Master Roshi said as he looked up into the sky. Blinking a few times to adjust to the sun's rays, he slowly stood up, gripping onto his staff. "...someone's coming" he said. Quickly Oolong jumped up and ran past Marron and into the house.  
  
"No way is he taking my soul" he yelled as he hid behind the couch one more. Marron held her ground as she waited for the person to show up. Her hands tightened into fists as she prepared to look, at who she believed were her parent's killer face to face. A smile grew on Master Roshi's face as three people landed in front of him.  
  
"Gohan, it's you" he said. Gohan nodded his head as he stood in between his daughter and Uub. His face showed no happiness but anger as he glanced from Marron back to Master Roshi.  
  
"What happened here? We felt Krillin and Yamcha's power rise then drop. Are they ok?" he asked. Dropping his head, Master Roshi could only let silence be his answer, unsure of how to break the news. Grasping onto the frame of the door, Marron cried out as she looked at Gohan.  
  
"He killed them" she yelled. Gohan, Pan and Uub stared at her, allowing her words to register in the back of their minds.  
  
"He? He who?" Uub asked as he stared at the young woman before him. Marron could only talk in sobs as she dropped down to her knees, racked with pain of her parent's death. Pulling at her father's shirt, Pan quickly ran over to 18's side and knelt beside her.  
  
"Dad!" she yelled as she placed her hand on 18's back. Turning around, Gohan and Uub could only stare in horror at the sight that caused Master Roshi's silence and Marron's sudden breakdown.  
  
"Krillin! Yamcha!" Gohan yelled as he knelt down beside his childhood friend to not only him, but his father as well. Placing his hand upon his back, Gohan dropped his head, not feeling any sign of life what so ever. Uub knelt down beside Yamcha and pressed his ear to his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat but like the others, that wasn't to be.  
  
"He's gone too Gohan" Uub said as he stood up slowly. Standing up, Gohan glanced over at 18 then at Master Roshi.  
  
"What happened here? Who did this?" he asked, his anger rising with every word.  
  
"He never gave his name but he attacked and with ease he took out Krillin and Yamcha. He called for 18 and she came, to avenge her husband's death but alas she was struck down as well" Master Roshi said slowly, his head never rising to face Gohan's stare.  
  
"Then what happened? How did they end up like this?" he asked, trying his best to calm down. Making her way to her feet, Marron slowly walked down and stood beside Master Roshi, her arms wrapped firmly around herself.  
  
"H-he took t-their soul..." she said, biting down on her bottom lip trying to hush any more sobs from making their way out.  
  
"He took their souls!?" Pan yelled as she made her way to her feet. Marron nodded her head as she placed her hand over her mouth, her sobs getting by her defense to stop them.  
  
"He did a chant of some sort and gathered their souls. He seemed content knowing he had their powers, strength and lives now as a part of himself" Master Roshi said as he slowly raised his head. Gohan clenched his hands, his body racked with anger as it shock amongst the sandy beach of the island.  
  
"How could he just take their souls? That's all he wants, souls?" Uub asked as he glanced at the still bodies around him. Master Roshi and Marron slowly nodded their heads as they looked at Uub.  
  
"We'll find him and when we do, we'll kill him for what he's done" Pan said with a frown on her face and hate in her eyes. Turning towards his daughter, Gohan glanced at 18 then at her once more.  
  
"Pan, you and Uub get 18, Krillin and Yamcha to Kami's lookout. See what Dende can do for them, if anything" he said.  
  
"But what are you going to do? You can't go after him, not alone" Pan said, not wanting her father to go alone as well as not wanting to miss out on any action that was sure to come.  
  
"Just do it Pan..." Gohan said as he turned and looked at Uub. "...take them and see what Dende can do. Stay there until you hear from me or my father" he said. Uub nodded his head as he walked over to Yamcha. Bending down, he tossed Yamcha's body over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around his legs to hold him in place. Gohan nodded his head as his phone started to ring. Taking it into his hand, he took in a deep breath before answering.  
  
Gn: Hello?  
  
Gt: Gohan, its Goten. Are you at Master Roshi's island yet?  
  
Gn: We're here now and it's not good.  
  
Gt: What happened? How are Krillin, 18 and Yamcha?  
  
Gn: They're gone; their souls have been taken from them.  
  
Gt: What!?  
  
Gn: Whoever did this is after souls and he's taken them from Krillin, 18 and Yamcha  
  
Gt: How is Master Roshi and Marron? Are they alright?  
  
Gn: They're right here and fine, for the most part. Look, I'm having Pan and Uub take the bodies to Dende to see if he can do anything for them.  
  
Gt: Hold on a minute Gohan.  
  
Holding the phone at his side, Goten looked at the people around them, wondering how to tell them what he was just told himself.  
  
"What happened? Are they alright?" Cheena asked as she floated a tad closer to her brother. Goten shook his head no as he looked at his sister.  
  
"They're gone, all three of them. Whoever did this took their souls" he said. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Cheena were in a state of shock as Goten's words rang through their ears.  
  
"Took their souls, but why? What's the purpose for that?" Trunks asked as he looked at his father.  
  
"Is that all Gohan said?" Vegeta asked while his eyes remained fixed on Goten.  
  
"He said that Pan and Uub are going to take the bodies to Dende to see what he can do" Goten replied as he looked at Vegeta. Cheena was at a lost for words as she listened to the conversation around her, not sure of what she could say, if anything.  
  
"Is Gohan going with them?" Goku finally asked as he looked at son. Goten shrugged his shoulder as he placed the phone back against his ear.  
  
Gt: Gohan, are you going with Pan and Uub?  
  
Gn: No, I'm going to head to the city with you guys  
  
Removing the phone from his ear, Goten shook his head from side to side as he looked at his father.  
  
"He said he's coming to meet us" he said. Shaking his head, Goku looked at the phone in Goten's hand.  
  
"Tell Gohan to go with Pan and Uub, just in case this person comes for them. We do not want to lose anyone else. Once they are safely at the lookout then he can come and meet us" he said. Goten nodded his head as he once again pressed the phone close to his ear.  
  
Gt: Gohan?  
  
Gn: I'm here and I heard what dad said. I'm going to go with Pan and Uub but if you need anything you know how to reach me  
  
Gt: We will, just take care of everyone. We'll see you soon  
  
Gn: Alright.  
  
Gt: Bye.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Goten clipped it to the side of his pants then looked at his father.  
  
"Gohan's going with them" he said. Goku nodded his head as he turned around, facing towards the city. Everyone followed his glance, staring at the city, staring at their destination.  
  
"Let's go" Goku said as he powered up, a white aura surrounding him. Powering up as well, everyone quickly took off towards the city, more determined then ever to find the people involved in they day's massacre.  
  
~Roshi Island~  
  
"My dad wants me to go with Pan and Uub so I'm going. Are you two going to be ok?" Gohan asked as he placed his phone back into his pocket. Marron nodded her head slowly as she stared at the sand beneath her feet.  
  
"We'll be fine but if you see Goku tell him and the rest to be careful. This guy is not like any other you have faced. There is something about him, something mysterious" Master Roshi said.  
  
"He'll pay for what he's done, you can count on that" Gohan said as he picked Krillin up into his arms. Picking 18 up, Pan quickly threw her over her shoulder, similar to how Uub was holding onto Yamcha.  
  
"Gohan, we should get going" Uub said as he looked at Yamcha then Gohan. Nodding his head, Gohan turned and looked at Master Roshi.  
  
"Take care you two and don't worry. We'll find him" he said as he slowly floated into the air. Pan and Uub followed, both holding onto the body they carried. Taking one last look at the island, Gohan, Uub and Pan quickly took off, heading towards Kami's lookout.  
  
~West City~  
  
Standing on a street that was once filled with joyous people, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Cheena could only stare in anger at the destruction among them.  
  
"This is horrible" Trunks said as he, as well as everyone else walked around, looking for any sign of life. Cheena shook her head as she looked down at a small doll lying on the sidewalk. Bending down she took it into her hands, lightly running her fingers over the dress that was torn and ragged.  
  
"How could he do this to them, these children?" she asked as she lowered her head and closed her eyes, a picture of her son's coming into her mind. Walking around, Goku and Vegeta stood side by side as they stared at the bodies before them.  
  
"These people didn't even have a chance. They didn't deserve this" Goku said as he continued to look around.  
  
"No one deserves this Kakarot except those who did this to them" Vegeta said as he clenched his hand into a fist. Feeling the wind blow around them, the fighters looked up to see Castine's henchmen looking down at them.  
  
"So what do you think? Love our work?" Azul asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Standing up, Cheena growled as she walked over to her brother and husband, who had their eyes on the four before them.  
  
"You did this!?" Goten yelled as he raised his fist towards them. Rojo laughed as he, Azul, Blanca and Dorado landed before the three.  
  
"Of course we did, what do you think?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. Cheena growled as she held out the doll in her hand for them all to see.  
  
"I think you four are sick as hell. These people did nothing to you. There were kids here and you killed them. Small children at that....... how could you!" she yelled, feeling her anger rise and doing nothing to suppress it. She wanted them to see her anger; she wanted them to feel her anger.  
  
"Easily and besides, they should of ran faster. They deserved to die" Blanca said with a laugh. Cheena's teeth clenched together as she took a step towards her before being held back by her brother.  
  
"Take it easy for a second, Che" Goten said as he glanced at her then at the four. Walking towards everyone, Goku and Vegeta stood on opposite ends as they stared at the four henchmen.  
  
"We will put an end to his once and for all. Let's see how you four fare against us" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. Dorado laughed as he walked towards Vegeta, stopping just short of him.  
  
"You are no match for us or our leader. This planet will be destroyed as will you and all that came with you" he said. Vegeta growled as he held his ground, his arms shaking slightly as his body racked with anger.  
  
"Who is your leader?" Goku asked, taking one-step towards the four. Holding their ground, the four of them smiled as they looked at Goku.  
  
"He is Lord Castine and he will get what he's come for. We have a purpose here on this planet and we will follow through with it" Azul said. Trunks and Goten took their fighting stance as they eyed each one before them separately.  
  
"Oh really, and just what might that purpose be?" Trunks asked, his eyes falling on Azul as he stood before him. Hearing laughter, the Z fighters turned around to see Castine looking down at them.  
  
"So many questions for a race of complete idiots" he said as he lowered himself down to the ground, standing before Goku with a smile on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. The name is Castine and I will be your killer this afternoon" he said with a laugh. Goku looked less amused as he took his fighting stance.  
  
"I'd like to see you try against me. You're the one who took the souls of close friends of mines and for that you will pay" he said. Castine smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"So you have heard of my work, word travels fast on this ridiculous planet. So Goku, you plan on fighting me now? I don't think so" Castine said as he shook his head from side to side. Goku looked slightly shocked as did the rest of the fighters beside him.  
  
"How do you know his name?" Cheena asked as she glared at Castine, her rage building with every second that went by. Castine laughed as he walked by Trunks and stood before Cheena.  
  
"I know his name the same way I know yours, Cheena...Trunks, Goten and Vegeta" he said while walking by each member as he said their names. The five fighters growled as he walked back and forth in front of them. "You see, I know more about you then you know about yourselves but I think we have done enough talking for now. Don't you think?" he asked.  
  
"I agree. Finally you've said something that means a thing or two. I demand we fight now, I will take you on first" Vegeta said as he took a step forward. Castine laughed as he looked at Vegeta. Raising his hand, he shook his index finger from side to side.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta but I will not fight you now" he said. Vegeta growled them smirked as he extended his left foot forward, raising his fist towards Castine.  
  
"Are you afraid coward, afraid I'll beat you?" he said in a mocking tone, doing his best to egg a fight on between himself and Castine. Castine continued to laugh as he stared at Vegeta.  
  
"You really are an idiot, and here I thought warriors of your status were much smarter. You see, I'm not fighting you nor am I fighting Goku first. I want to save you both for last. I feel your souls will be the final collection to my...already growing collection right here" Castine said as he tapped his hand against his chest.  
  
"So you do not want to fight Vegeta or myself then who will you fight?" Goku asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Castine had an ear-to- ear grin on his face as he looked at the three warriors in-between Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"I don't care which one of these half-breeds go first, it will be the last fight they ever have against anyone" he said. Trunks, Goten and Cheena growled as they eyed Castine, sick of the smile he was giving them as well as his attitude.  
  
"Don't think just because we're not full saiyan's we can't take you down" Trunks said as he pointed to the ground. Cheena smiled as she took the stance of her father and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You are a fool to not fight my father or Vegeta first. Now you'll never know what they could have done to you because you will never get by either one of us" she said. Goten laughed as he nodded his head.  
  
"You might as well give up now and save yourself the embarrassment. You wouldn't want your friends back there to know you got beat by a bunch of half breeds" he said with a smirk on his face. Castine laughed as he listened to what each of them had to say.  
  
"You three sure have a lot to say. It's too bad it's the last time one of you will ever speak again. Now chose which one of you I will be facing. I will not wait all day" he said as he rested his arms at his side. Trunks, Goten and Cheena looked at one another before forming a small circle amongst themselves.  
  
"Ok, so how do we decide this?" Cheena asked as she looked at her husband and brother.  
  
"There is nothing to decide Cheena. I'm going to fight him" Goten said with a smile on his face, happy with the choice he made.  
  
"Wait a minute, who make you king? Why do you get to go against him?" Trunks asked as he looked at Goten.  
  
"Because I said it first" Goten said with a grin. Trunks narrowed his eyes as she shook his head from side to side.  
  
"I don't think so. If anyone is going to go against him it's going to be me" he said. Goten growled as he stared at Trunks, not happy with what was said.  
  
"No you're not. I'm fighting him and that's that" he said. Shaking her head, Cheena stood in-between the two of them and sighed.  
  
"Guys, there is only one way to settle this. We'll do it the way all things are settled on the battlefield between fighters" she said. Trunks and Goten looked at one another then nodded their heads.  
  
"Fine with me" Goten said as he took a step back. Trunks nodded his head as he took a step back as well. Removing herself from the middle, Cheena took a step back as well.  
  
"Ready..let's go" she said as the three of them pulled their arms back.  
  
"ROCK! PAPER.......!" they yelled together as they threw their hands forward then pulled it back once more. "...ROCK...PAPER...SCISSORS!" they all yelled, throwing their hands out and keeping them there. Cheena laughed as she threw her hand in the air.  
  
"Rock wins!" she yelled as she looked down at the hands before her, two scissors. Goten frowned as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Best two out of three" he said as he looked at his sister. Cheena shook her head no as she grinned at him.  
  
"I don't think so you big loser" she said. Trunks smiled as he looked at Goten.  
  
"Better luck next time" he said as he shrugged his shoulder. Goten rolled his eyes as he turned his head to the side. Cheena's celebration was cut short as she heard clapping behind her. Turning around, Trunks, Goten and Cheena looked to see Castine clapping in their direction.  
  
"Now that you kids are done playing your little game you think we can get this started?" he said. Cheena nodded her head as she took a step forward, her hands clenched at her side.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are" she said as she took her fighting stance, eager to start the fight. Castine laughed as he shook his head from side to side.  
  
"We will not fight here, Cheena. We will fight where I see fit" he said. Standing upright, Cheena raised her right eyebrow, curious as to what he had up his sleeve.  
  
"Where are we going to fight?" she asked, slowly getting annoyed with his delay. Castine smiled as he slowly floated into the air.  
  
"You want to know, then follow me" he said as he turned and took off into the air. Looking up, Cheena watched him go then prepared to go.  
  
"Right behind you" she said as she lifted one foot off the ground only to come to a complete stop as her name was called.  
  
"Cheena..."Goku said, catching her attention. Walking towards her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "...do you best. If you feel it's too much then get out of there. Don't stick around to see what he does" he said.  
  
"Dad, I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore" she said with a smile. Goku smiled as well as he took a step back.  
  
"I know Cheena and I know you can beat him if you use your head but if things get rough..." he stared to say as Cheena nodded her head.  
  
"...then get out of there. I know dad, I know and I will" she said. Nodding his head, Goku smiled, knowing that she'd do her best against her foe. Turning around, Cheena smiled as she looked at Vegeta.  
  
"I'll save some for you Vegeta, I know you want a piece of him as well" she said. Vegeta said nothing as he nodded his head, using that as his response. Walking towards her, Goten shook his head, a frown still on his face.  
  
"Even though you cheated to get this fight, I want you to win so do your best. If you can't handle it I'll be glad to bail you out as always" he said with a laugh. Cheena rolled her eyes as she listened to his words.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you to step in and be the hero" she said with a laugh. Goten mocked her laugh as he slowly moved away from her. Cheena laughed but soon stopped as her husband walked towards her. The two stared at one another, not sure of what to say, until Trunks embraced her in a hug.  
  
"Do your best, I know you will but just as Goku said...if things get to be too much, get out of there" he said as he slowly moved away. Cheena nodded her head as she planted a kiss upon his lips.  
  
"I know and I will. I'll do my best. Don't worry" she said with a smile. Trunks refrained from smiling, but did smirk slightly to reassure her. Taking in a deep breath, Cheena looked towards the sky.  
  
"Here goes nothing" she said as she quickly took off, heading after Castine towards a place known to him and only him. Down below, everyone watched her go until she was nothing more but a fading image. Trunks stared into the sky as his wife flew off, strength in his face but worry on his mind.  
  
*Be careful onna, use your head in this one and fight hard* he said to himself. Clearing his throat Rojo caught the attention of the four fighters in front of him.  
  
"Have you forgotten about us already? Shame on you" he said with a smile. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten smiled as they quickly took their fighting stance.  
  
"You four will pay for what you've done to this city and it's people" Goten said. Blanca laughed as she took her fighting stance as did everyone beside her.  
  
"We shall see about that. Let's see what you saiyan's can really do" she said. The eight of them stared each other down, ready for their one on one battle to begin.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Cheena flew on, her face as serious as she could make her; refusing to let anything take away the focus she was in at that very moment.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked as she looked around. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she quickly stopped herself just as a blast flew past her. Growling, she looked down to see Castine standing there, his right hand extended into the air and a smile on his face.  
  
"About time you got here" he said as he folded his arms across his chest. Cheena said nothing as she flew down, standing opposite him. Castine smiled as he looked at her. "Glad you could make it. I figured you wouldn't mind fighting out here, among the caves and mountains. This area should prove to be a good fighting ground" he said.  
  
"Any place is fine with me as long as we fight now let's go" Cheena said as she took her fighting stance. Castine laughed as he started to stretch his legs.  
  
"So feisty aren't we? Aren't you going to stretch first? I'm not going to give you another chance" he said. Cheena stared at him as he rotated his arms then his neck. Slowly she stood upright, bending down slowly, keeping her eyes on him as she stretched her legs.  
  
"I won't hold back on you. I'm doing this for everyone you've killed and for my friends that you attacked" Cheena said as she leaned her body towards the right, stretching out her legs. Castine smiled as he watched her.  
  
"I'm sure you are but let's see how good you are" he said as he disappeared. Cheena quickly stood straight as Castine appeared in front of her, pulling his arm back he brought it forward towards her face. Quickly Cheena disappeared, appearing behind him. As Castine turned around, Cheena quickly dropped down, pressing her left hand onto the ground, and swung her right leg towards his, knocking him off his feet. As he fell back, Casting grinned as he turned quickly, forming a blast in his hand. Cheena growled as she formed a blast as well in her right hand, hitting his blast on impact. Both competitors were surrounded by dust and a bright light, emitted from the explosion of their blasts. As the dust cleared and the light faded, Cheena and Castine stood still, a few feet away, staring at one another with smirks on their faces.  
  
"I didn't expect you to turn like that" Cheena said with a slight nod of her head.  
  
"As I didn't expect you to counter with a blast of your own as quickly as you did. Maybe this won't be such a boring match after all" Castine said. Cheena chuckled lightly then stopped as she raised her hands over her head and took her fighting stance. Castine smiled as he took his as well.  
  
"Enough talking, time to fight" Cheena said.  
  
"I agree, let's see how much of a work out you'll give me if any. Your friends couldn't do it so let's see if you can" Castine said. Cheena frowned as she jumped back then charged towards Castine, dust trailing after her as she sped along. Castine smiled as he jumped back and sped towards Cheena as well. In one large explosion the two ran into each other and the beginning of the fight was well under way.  
  
AN2: That's it for now. Next chapter is going to be nothing but fighting so I hope you enjoy it. I'll do my best on it as I always do when it comes to fight scenes. I've been waiting so long to do the next chapter and I can't wait. It's going to take awhile to get the fights all mapped out and written but I'll post the next chapter as quick as I can. Continue to check my profile to find out when an update is coming. Next chapter it's Cheena vs. Castine, whose coming out of this one? Place your bets now but you can find out for yourself soon but before you do, be so kind and leave a review for this chapter. Please and Thank You. ^_^ 


	14. Bitter Sweet Victory

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama but wished to be owned by everyone and anyone.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else. They belong to me so no wishes by the rest of you, I got it and you don't.  
  
AN: I'm not really going to say much for this note. Just want to thank you all for the reviews and now on to the chapter. Enjoy and see you at the end.  
  
~*Chapter 14: Bitter Sweet Victory *~  
  
The fury was flying up above the mountains as Cheena and Castine exchanged blow for blow. Electricity sparked between the two as fist hit fist and knee hit knee. Moving away from one another, Cheena and Castine stared at one another, awaiting the other's attack.  
  
"You're stronger then I originally thought" Castine said as he smiled contently. Cheena frowned as she held her hands out at her side. Forming a blast in each hand, she nodded her head.  
  
"Well let me show you what else I can do" she said as she raised her hands above her head. She smirked as the blasts in her hands grew bigger above her. Grinning, Castine shook his head from side to side.  
  
"You cannot think I'm going to just sit here and let you create that blast" he said with a slight laugh. Cheena laughed as well as she stared at him.  
  
"Oh I'm sure your not...but then again, you're not sitting now are you?" she asked as she disappeared. Castine growled as Cheena appeared above him. Lowering her hands, she hurled the blast down towards him, awaiting a direct hit. Looking up at the blast, Castine frowned as he pulled his hands back. As the blast quickly neared, he brought his hands forward and knocked the blast back towards Cheena.  
  
"Let's see you handle it" he said as he watched the blast sail back into the air. Appearing upside down behind him, Cheena placed her hands in front of her, a blast forming in each hand. Sensing someone behind him, Castine quickly turned around and met Cheena's blasts as they flew into him, knocking him back. Placing his hand on his chest, Castine growled as he glared at her. "You'll pay for that" he said as he clenched his shaking hand.  
  
"You sure do talk a lot" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest. Castine quickly flew towards her and began a quick attack of punches and kicks. Dropping her hands quickly, Cheena brought up her arms and blocked every attack as she and Castine moved along the sky. Bringing his fist back, Castine punched her in the face then grabbed her arm. Swinging her around, he let go of her and sent her hurdling towards the cliffside. Pulling his hand back, he brought it forward and fired two blasts after her. Smashing against the cliff, Cheena continued to hang upside down as she watched the two blasts come towards her. Placing two fingers on her forehead, she quickly disappeared, reappearing in front of Castine.  
  
"Not bad" she said as she rubbed her jaw. Castine remained silent as he charged towards her. Quickly he punched her with his left fist towards the face then right then left again before kicking her in the chin, sending her right back towards the cliff. Disappearing, Castine appeared above her and sailed along with her.  
  
"What's wrong Cheena? Loosing your touch?" he asked with a laugh. Cheena looked up at him and smiled as she grabbed his arm surprisingly. Almost in the blink of an eye, she stopped sailing back and tossed Castine towards the cliff as well, watching him smash against it.  
  
"No, are you?" she asked as she clenched her hands at her side. Closing her eyes, Cheena's power began to rise as her hair began to shake on top of her head. As her eyes opened up, they no longer were black but turquoise. Screaming slightly, Cheena smirked as a gold aura surrounded her as her hair quickly flashed from black to gold. Castine smiled as he screamed as well, powering himself out of his embedment in the cliff. Folding his arms across his chest, he nodded his head slowly.  
  
"So you've finally stopped playing around, have you?" he asked. Cheena remained silent as she kept her eyes on him. Taking a loose stance, Castine smiled as he tapped his chin lightly. "Well let's see what you can now do with gold hair" he said as he continued to laugh. Placing her right hand behind her back, Cheena's once lack of express on her face now showed as slight smirk as her hand started to glow.  
  
"As you wish" she said as she quickly appeared in front of Castine. With little time to react, Castine could only watch with wide eyes as Cheena's glowing fist came from behind her, striking him in the jaw. Watching her opponent fly back towards the wall, Cheena disappeared, appearing in front of the cliff. Pulling her leg back, she brought it forward, kicking Castine into the air before disappearing once again. As Castine sailed into the air, Cheena appeared above him with her hands locked above her head. Slowly he neared and Cheena, as quick as she could, brought her hands down, hitting him in the chest and sending him down to the ground. Floating in the air, Cheena slowly pulled her hands back, twisting her body to the side slightly.  
  
"Kame..."she started to chant as a light blue wave of energy appeared in her hands. Castine quickly hit the ground but soon recovered, flipping onto his feet and looking up at Cheena.  
  
"Why you...?" he said as he pulled his hand back then brought it forward, firing a single blast towards Cheena. Keeping her position, Cheena glared at, not the blast, but Castine.  
  
"...hame..." she said as she quickly disappeared. Castine looked directly in front of him as Cheena appeared with her hands still pulled back.  
  
"Oh shit!" he yelled as she Cheena brought her hands forward.  
  
"...ha!" Cheena yelled as she brought her hands forward. A bright blue wave of energy quickly appeared, surrounding Castine completely. Cheena could hear his slightly screams as she held her ground. As the blast faded, Cheena kept her position as she waited for the dust to clear.  
  
"T-that should have done it" she said as she took in a few quick breaths. Standing upright, she quickly dropped her hands to her side and smiled. Her smile soon faded as she heard the sound of clapping. Watching the dust settle, Cheena could only stare in horror at Castine who stood before her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Great light show" he said as he continued to clap. Backing up slightly, Cheena stared at his armor which was cracked in a few places but that was all, no true damage was shown.  
  
"B-but that c-can't be. I hit you directly..." Cheena said as she sliced the air, holding her arm out at her side. "...how in the word did you get by that!?" she asked. Castine slowly stopped clapping as he looked at her.  
  
"That, my dear, is none of your business" he said as he slowly walked towards her. Clenching her teeth, Cheena took her fighting stance. Sliding her right foot back slightly, she charged towards Castine, ready to start the fight again. Taking to the air as she flew forward, Cheena pulled her right leg back, bringing it forward against Casting's face. Watching his head turn towards the right, Cheena continuously kicked him in the face and watched as his head turned from side to side. Pulling her foot back on last time, Cheena brought it once again towards Castine's face. Smiling, Castine quickly grabbed her foot. Cheena's eyes went wide as Castine held on and swung her around repeatedly. Letting her go, he tossed her towards the ground and watched as her body skidded to a stop. Pulling herself up, Cheena growled as she wiped the side of her mouth.  
  
"No matter what I do, he seems to just stand there like it's nothing" she said as she made her way to her feet. Turning towards Castine, she frowned as she saw the smile on his face. *He thinks everything is a damn joke* she said to herself as she took her fighting stance again.  
  
"Is this the best you can do because if it is I might as well take what I want now and call it a day" Castine said as he lightly brushed a strand of hair out of his face.  
  
"What is it that you want? Oh let me guess, my soul. Well you're not getting it. Not if I have anything to say about it" Cheena said as she glared at him, very content with her words.  
  
"I always get what I want. I already have three souls in my collection and yours will be there soon enough" Castine said as he raised his right arm in the air. Getting herself ready, Cheena crouched down low, waiting for any attack Castine was about to make.  
  
"Let me show you just a taste of what I can do with any soul I take" Castine said as a bright yellow light formed above his hand. Cheena slowly stood straight as she stared at the blast.  
  
"I-it can't be..." she said as she watched Castine move his arm in a circular motion, there by spinning the blast above his hand. "...that's Krillin's distructo disk attack but how..." Cheena said as she watched Castine raise his left arm, creating an exact copy to the blast in his right hand.  
  
"You seem a little speechless over there. Are you ok?" Castine asked with a slight laugh. Cheena frowned as she glared at him.  
  
"You steal attacks, is that what this is all about? That's Krillin's attack and you know it" she yelled as she clenched her hands at her side. Castine smiled as he continued to move his arms around in a circle.  
  
"So you are very familiar with this attack, let's see how well" he said as he fired the blast in his left hand towards Cheena then fired the right. Cheena held her ground as she quickly moved to the right to dodge the left blast then moved to the left to dodge the right blast.  
  
"Nice try but you'll have to do better then that" she said with a smirk on her face. Castine smirked as well which caused Cheena to look at him suspiciously. Narrowing her eyes, she could only wonder what was on his mind at the moment.  
  
"I guess you're not familiar with this attack after all, well at least my version of it" Castine said as he folded his arms across his chest. Cheena continued to stare at him as a thought ran through her mind at the moment.  
  
*What does he mean his version?* she asked herself. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she turned around to see both blasts heading towards her once again at a much quicker speed. She had little time to react as one of the blasts quickly sliced her right arm while the other one sliced through her left leg. Dropping down onto her right knee, Cheena quickly grabbed onto her right arm and glared at Castine.  
  
"You changed it...Krillin's disks fly by you once then explode on contact with what they hit. You have no right to change his attack" she yelled as she held onto her arm. She could feel the blood sliding down her arm but she paid it no mind.  
  
"Are you complaining now? If I was you, I'd pay more attention to what was coming your way" Castine said. Cheena looked to see the blasts coming towards her once again. Standing up as quick as she could, Cheena slowly backed away, dragging her left leg beside her. As the blasts neared, Cheena quickly pulled her left arm back then forward, firing two blasts towards Castine's attacks. As the blasts neared, Cheena could only watch in horror as Castine's disks sliced through her attacks and continued towards her.  
  
"What are those!?" she yelled as she watched the blasts continue towards her. Castine slapped his leg as he started to laugh. Cheena glared at him then at the blasts as the neared. Doing her best to get out of the way, Cheena wasn't quick enough as one of the blasts sliced the left side of her neck while the other caught her on her right side. Letting go of her arm, Cheena quickly pressed her fingers to her neck to feel a warm liquid start to slide down. Staring at her bloody fingers, she growled as she quickly turned around. *He's trying to take my damn head off* she yelled to herself as she watched the blast double back around towards her.  
  
"I could watch this all day" Castine said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Let's see how much of you I can cut up with two blasts" he said with a smile on his face. Staring at the blasts, Cheena nodded her head as she quickly took to the air. Holding onto her right arm, she watched as the two blasts followed after her, just like she thought they would. Moving as quickly as she could, Cheena flew over and floated in front of the cliff, waiting for the blasts to follow. As the blasts did as she wished them to do, Cheena disappeared. Appearing on the ground, Cheena watched as the blasts sliced right through the cliff then headed towards her once again.  
  
"Stop this!" she yelled as she sailed backwards as quick as she could, keeping her sights on the blasts in front of her. Castine smiled as he watched her come towards him. Looking behind her quickly, Cheena smiled as well as she disappeared, appearing behind Castine. Wrapping her left arm around his neck, she frowned as she watched the blasts continue to near. "Stop them and stop them now" she yelled. Looking back at her, Castine smiled as he extended his hand in front of him then dropped it.  
  
"You're getting a little desperate now, aren't you? I like that" he said with a laugh. Quickly he turned around, placing Cheena in front of the blasts instead of himself. Cheena couldn't react as both blasts hit her in the back causing her to drop her arm from around Castine's neck. Moving forward, Castine smiled as he dusted his hands off. "So how does that feel?" he asked as he rotated his neck from side to side. Cheena was silent as she slowly fell forward onto the ground. Smiling, Castine turned around and stared at the blasts.  
  
Raising his hand, he watched as the blasts into his palm and disappeared. Glancing down, he stared at Cheena as she laid face first in the dirt below. Walking beside her, he pulled back his leg and kicked her to the side, watching her tumble before coming to a stop on her back. Walking towards her, she looked down at her emotionless face. Her eyes were open as was her mouth as a slight sound of breathing could be heard.  
  
"That hurt, didn't it?" he asked with a grin on his face. Cheena remained silent as she stared up into the sky. Kneeling down beside her, Castine pressed his ear against her mouth then moved away. "What's wrong? Blast got your tongue instead of your back?" he asked with a laugh as he stood up. Cheena continued to remain silent as she stared at the sky above. Looking up, Castine laughed as he looked back down at Cheena. "Guess it's time I take what belongs to me" he said as he took to the sky as quick as he could.  
  
~West City~  
  
Like the battle between Castine and Cheena, the battle in the city was still going on, as Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks continued to fight against Castine's henchmen. Floating in the air, Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks all looked down at their opponents who were lying around them.  
  
"This fight is useless, Kakarot" Vegeta said as he folded his arms across his chest. Goku kept his eyes on Rojo and nodded his head.  
  
"They don't seem to be putting up much of a fight" he said. Goten laughed as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"This is a waste of time. They get up and we knock them down, right Trunks?" he asked as he nudged his friend in the side. Trunks remained silent as he glanced down at Azul. Looking at his friend, Goten nudged him again. "You're supposed to say right Goten" he said.  
  
"Sorry, I just have something on my mind right now" Trunks said. Goten smirked as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, Cheena? She's fine" he said. Trunks shook his head as he looked at Goten.  
  
"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right to me" he said. Staring at him, Goten quickly looked over at his father who was looking at Trunks as well.  
  
"What do you think dad?" he asked. Looking out into the distance, Goku frowned as he tried to concentrate on the fight consisting of Castine and his daughter.  
  
"I think we should go and check out what's going on. I can feel Castine but Cheena's energy feels a little off, more then a little" Goku said. That was all Trunks needed to hear to make his decision. Powering up, he quickly flew off only to get blocked by Azul.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Azul asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Trunks yelled, not in the mood for any small talk. Azul laughed as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You were trying to get to that girl, weren't you? Well fist you'll have to get by us then you will be allowed to go" Azul said. Trunks frowned as he powered up, transforming into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"That's not going to be a problem. I'll get rid of you then go find Cheena" he said as he took his fighting stance. Azul laughed as he looked at his fellow friends arise and float in front of their opponent.  
  
"Then let's continue, shall we?" Azul asked as he charged towards Trunks, ready to start their fight all over again.  
  
~Son Household~  
  
Sitting on the floor in the living room, Li and Alex both remained still as they did their best to concentrate on the fights going on around the city.  
  
"Dad's going to destroy them you know" Li said as he folded his small arms across his chest. Alex said nothing as his eyebrows moved slightly. Opening one of his eyes, Li looked over at his brother in confusion.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Kiseki said as she walked into the room. Sitting down in front of them, she stared at Li then Alex. "What is he doing?" she asked as she looked at Li.  
  
"He's watching my mom's fight and I'm watching our dad's fight" Li said. Kiseki had an ear-to-ear grin on her face as she quickly closed her eyes.  
  
"You can see it? You can actually see everything?" she asked. Shaking his head, Li stared at her as she opened and closed her eyes, trying to get a glimpse of the fight.  
  
"I can't see all of it. Just feel some things. You have to concentrate" he said. Nodding her head, Kiseki looked over at Alex who slowly stared to shake.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked as she looked over at Li. Shrugging his shoulders, Li turned towards his brother and started to shake him.  
  
"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" he asked. Opening his eyes, Alex looked over at Li.  
  
"It's mom..." he said. Li stared at him before quickly closing his eyes, Kiseki doing the same, trying to focus in on Cheena and Castine's fight. Walking into the room, Chi-Chi and Miyuki looked down at the kids and shook their heads.  
  
"What are you three doing?" Miyuki asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Placing her finger to her lip, Kiseki quieted her mother before opening her eyes.  
  
"We're trying to watch the fight" she said. With a frown on her face, Chi- Chi quickly walked over and picked Li and Alex up, removing them from the peaceful state they were both in.  
  
"Grandma" they said together as they looked at her.  
  
"You three will not sit in here all day and watch a fight. Now go outside and play. Don't worry about what is going on out there" Chi-Chi said as she looked at both of them individually. Picking up her daughter, Miyuki nodded her head.  
  
"Chi-Chi's right. Goku and everyone can handle whatever they are dealing with. Now, you three, no more watching the fight. You want to watch something then watch t.v" she said.  
  
"Alright" Li, Alex and Kiseki said together. Miyuki smiled as she looked at the kids then at Chi-Chi.  
  
"How about we get them some ice-cream? That should take their minds off of all this fighting" she said. Kiseki, Li and Alex's eyes all lit up as they nodded their heads.  
  
"Ice-cream!" they all yelled. Miyuki smiled as she carried her daughter into the kitchen followed by Chi-Chi and the twins.  
  
~Among the Cliffs~  
  
Castine smiled as he glared down at Cheena. Closing his eyes, he slowly calmed himself as a light wind started to pick up.  
  
"She's mine" he said as he held his arms out at his side.  
  
"I-I don't t-think so" a voice said slowly. Snapping his eyes open, Castine looked around then up to see Cheena above him. She looked exhausted, her shirt completely torn and her body looking worn out but she had a determined look in her eyes and that's all that mattered to her. Pulling back her left arm, she kept her eyes on Castine.  
  
"How are you able to move!?" he yelled as he stared at her. Cheena remained silent as she closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly exhaled it out as a loud scream escaped her lips. Her aura grew, blowing Castine back but not far as he put his arm up to shield his face. Opening her eyes, Cheena glared down at Castine, electricity flowing around her and her hair just slightly longer then before. She kept her hand held back as she stared at Castine.  
  
"Kame..." she said as she slowly steadied herself, knowing this might be her one and only chance. Castine grinned as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You tried this before, at almost close range, and you got nothing. You want to waste your energy, what's left of it? Then be my guest" he said. Ignoring his words, Cheena held her position, concentrating on what needed to be done.  
  
"...Hame..." she said as she continued to steady herself. Castine smiled as he placed his hands behind his back. He laughed as he watched her, daring her almost to do her worse. Closing her eyes, Cheena disappeared, reappearing in front of Castine. She was close to him, very close, closer then before. Castine's eyes went wide as Cheena pressed her palm against his chest firmly.  
  
"...HA!" she yelled as she fired the blue wave of energy straight into his chest. Castine body seemed to jolt slightly as the blast passed through him, exiting through his back. As the energy faded, Cheena slowly floated backwards and held onto her right arm. Castine's mouth was gaping open as he slowly floated backwards, away from Cheena. Raising his left hand slowly, he placed it on the hole in his chest.  
  
"Y-you hit me" he stuttered out as he glared at Cheena. With a slight smirk on her face, Cheena nodded her head as she tried to keep herself in the air. Castine's shock slowly faded as a smile appeared on his face, surprising Cheena. Castine closed his eyes as his scream surrounded the area. Cheena could only look on as the whole in his chest slowly closed up as did the one in his back. All that remained that could prove the attack was the hole in his armor but not his chest. Cheena could only watch in horror as he patted his chest proudly.  
  
"N-no t-this c-can't be h-happening" Cheena said as she slowly continued to float backwards. Castine smirked as he looked at her, slowly floating towards her.  
  
"Oh it is happening. You see, I've collected a lot of souls during my time and some of them are very helpful. I traveled all over and I've fount some interesting people like this one person who could heal themselves instantly. You know I had to have that for myself and now I do" he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"You are nothing but a thief. You have no true power. You steal from others and that's what makes you what you are" Cheena said as she glared at him. Castine shrugged his shoulders as he stared at her.  
  
"So? What's your point?" he asked with a laugh. Cheena growled as she pulled her left arm back, ready to attack if need be. Seeing this, Castine could only laugh as he clenched his hands at his side.  
  
"I tire of this fight. It's time I put you down for good. It's time I showed you just a little bit of what power I have" he said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she dropped her arm at her side.  
  
"W-what are you s-saying?" she asked, afraid of what the answer would be. Castine smirked as he started to power up. Cheena raised her left arm to shield her face as a black aura surrounded Castine. Trying to maintain her ground, Cheena could feel herself slipping backwards due to the force Castine was giving out. Castine screamed out as his power continued to grow, surpassing even Cheena at the moment. "THIS CAN'T BE!" Cheena yelled as she dropped her arm and stared at Castine, in complete fear. She could do nothing but watch as Castine continued to power up before her.  
  
~West City~  
  
Goku slowly flew away from Rojo and turned his head out towards the distance. All battles seemed to stop as Castine's power level surged through the air.  
  
"Sir Castine is growing in power. This battle is over for that girl" Blanca said with a smile on her face as she flew before Goten. Goten stared off into the distance like everyone else, not believing what he was feeling.  
  
"Dad...you feel that? That's not Cheena, I don't even feel Cheena anymore" he said.  
  
"Cheena's there but Castine and that power...it's unheard of" Vegeta said. Goku and Trunks remained silent as they felt Castine's power grow and Cheena's slowly fade away.  
  
"Looks like our job is done" Azul said as he floated in front of Trunks. Turning his head towards him, Trunks growled slightly as he clenched his hands at his side.  
  
"What job?" he asked, awaiting the answer. Azul stood proudly as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"We were told to stall whoever we were to fight against long enough for Castine to gather the soul of your precious friend and now it's about to happen" he said. Trunks slowly started to shake, hearing what Azul said.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Trunks yelled as he pulled back and punched Azul in the face as hard as he could, sending him to the street below. Rojo, Dorado and Blanca laughed as they looked at Trunks.  
  
"There is nothing you can do now" they said together as they charged towards Goku, Vegeta and Goten. Kneeing Rojo in the face, Goku quickly pulled back his arm and punched him in the jaw.  
  
"Trunks, get to Cheena, we'll hold them off" he yelled. Nodding his head, Trunks quickly took off as fast as he could, hoping he could reach Cheena in time before it was too late.  
  
~Among the Cliffs~  
  
Castine smiled as his screaming slowly came to a halt. Looking over at Cheena, he smirked as he saw the look on her face, the look of fear.  
  
"Scared? You should be. Do you feel this power? This is from years of taking from those who went against me and soon, soon you'll be among them" he said. Shaking her head, Cheena clenched her eyes close tightly as she powered up as best she could.  
  
"This fight isn't over!" she yelled as she charged towards him, pulling back her left arm as she launched forward. Smiling, Castine disappeared, appearing just before her. Pulling back his arm, he quickly punched Cheena in the stomach, causing her to double over in pan, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Oh but I think it is" he said as he raised his arms above his head, bringing his hands together. Looking up slowly, Cheena could only watch as Castine brought his hands down against the back of her head, sending her crashing to the ground below. Looking down at the ground, Cheena growled as she slowly pulled herself up, landing down on one knee with her left hand pressed against the ground.  
  
*His strength is incredible. He's stronger then me. This can't be* Cheena yelled to herself as she slowly looked up at Castine. Pulling his hand back, Castine smiled as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"How about a taste of your own medicine?" he asked with a laugh. "Kame...Hame..." he started before he disappeared. Looking in front of her, Cheena froze completely as she felt Castine's hands press against her chest. A smirk was on his face as he screamed loudly, enough for anyone anywhere to hear him. "HA!" he yelled as he fired the blast directly into her chest. Cheena was at a lost for words as she felt the blast enter her chest. Sailing backwards, she slowly crashed against the ground, laying still. Her head was tilted to the right, completely motionless. A trail of blood dropped down the side of her mouth as she tried to catch what little breath she could. Her eyes were closed tightly while her arms were spread out wide. Laughing, Castine slowly walked towards her, looking her over.  
  
"I say I won this one, Cheena" he said as he looked at her left arm. Raising his hand over it, he quickly fired a single blast causing Cheena to scream out in pain. His laughter continued to as he turned around, blasting her right leg. Cheena's screams mixed with her coughs as more blood slide out of her mouth. "That should help you not get up again. Now let's end this once and for all" Castine said as he flew up into the sky. Cheena could barely move her head as her right eye slowly opened up.  
  
*...I've failed. I've let everyone down. I was no match for him at all and now I'm about to lose my life....* she said to herself as a slight tear rolled off her cheek, hitting the ground below. Closing her eye, Cheena took in quick deep breaths before taking in much smaller ones, doing her best to calm herself in what she figured was her final minutes.  
  
*Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been the way I've been to you and now I'll never get the chance to say I'm sorry. It's too late for apologize now. Why couldn't I have listened and forgiven him when I had...no, I can't say I should have listened. I never listen, that's why I'm the way I am now. Dad, if you can hear me...I forgive you and I hope someday you can forgive me. I guess it takes death to get me to have a change of heart* she continued to say to herself.  
  
"This is it Cheena. You belong to me!" Castine yelled as he closed his eyes, a light wind picking up around him. Slowly he spread his arms out at his side as the sky started to grow darker, the wind picking up with more force then before. Small rocks tumbled on the ground and the dust that was once settled started to pick up, blowing around Cheena as she continued to lie completely still.  
  
*Trunks, if you can hear me I just want to say...I'm sorry. I failed you and our sons. I didn't listen. I should have left the fight but I stayed. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Take care of our sons, please. Tell them I love them and I'll see them again some day. I love you Trunks, always remember that, I will always love you* Cheena said to herself as her tears continued to fall. Snapping his eyes open, Castine smiled as he glanced down at Cheena's paralyzed body.  
  
"Come to me...rise from your lonely state and come to your new home. You now belong to me. Rise and see your new home. Come...Come to me" he yelled. As soon as the final words left his mouth, Cheena's eyes snapped open. A scream escaped her mouth as a white aura surrounded her. Loosing all control over herself, Cheena could do nothing as an image of herself slowly floated from her body and into the air. As the image continued towards Castine, down below, Cheena's body fell still, her once golden hair and turquoise eyes now changing back into its original black color. Her eyes remained open, as if watching; waiting to see what was to happen. Castine laughed as he stared at the image of Cheena before him. "You look so sad Cheena, but soon you will have a home. Don't worry about that. Now come to your new master" he said. Slowly the image of Cheena flew forward, disappearing as it flew into Castine's body.  
  
Down below, a final tear fell down Cheena's face as her eyes slowly closed, for the last time. Above her, Castine was laughing hysterically as he flexed his arms.  
  
"The power! It's amazing!" he yelled as he looked at his hands. Glancing down at Cheena's body he smiled as he disappeared, appearing beside her. "I'd like to thank you Cheena because without you, I wouldn't have what you used to have" he said with a laugh. Kneeling down beside her, he turned her head towards him.  
  
"What's wrong Cheena? Have nothing to say?" he asked as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt. Holding her up in front of him, he laughed as Cheena's body went nothing more then limp before him. "I guess not" he said as he tossed her body to the side. Cheena's body bounced off the ground before settling still with her face first among the dust and dirt. Turning his head to the side, Castine frowned then looked over at Cheena. "Seems someone is coming so it's about time I took my leave. Wonder whose next to become part of my collection?" he asked as he placed his index and middle finger to his forehead. Laughing, Castine closed his eyes and quickly disappeared, using a trick Cheena used all so often, her father's Instant Transmission.  
  
Lying on the ground, among the dirt was Cheena. No feeling in her arms, legs or entire body. There laid a empty shell of a person, nothing more then what used to be a fighter now just a body. There lied Cheena, a fellow fighter, daughter, wife and mother now nothing, for she was gone, her soul taken away from her as well as her life.  
  
AN2: That's it for now. I know you all are just itching to review. I wrote this and even I want to destroy Castine but not yet. This story is far from over. Now that he has all of Cheena's thoughts and abilities what can Castine do next? Well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Leave a review as always. Please and Thank You. ^_^. 


	15. Time to Mourn

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and no other. I also do not own Miyuki or her kids, they have their own owner.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else mentioned. 

AN: How are you all doing? Me? I'm doing fine, you know, with no soul and all. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews. I loved reading them. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and see you at the end.

~*Chapter 15: Time to Mourn *~

Floating aimlessly in the air, Trunks could barely breathe. His eyes were slightly dilated as his hands shook at his side. Raising his right arm slowly, he moved his shaking hand towards his chest, placing it over his heart.

_*Che...*_ he said as he slowly closed his eyes. In the outskirts of his own mind, there was his wife, lying still, calling out to him. Her words, ringing in his ears like a broken record and he could do nothing but listen, listen to her cry out to him.

_*Trunks, if you can hear me I just want to say...I'm sorry. I failed you and our sons. I didn't listen. I should have left the fight but I stayed. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Take care of our sons, please. Tell them I love them and I'll see them again some day. I love you Trunks, always remember that, I will always love you*_ Cheena's words continued to play out in his mind. Slowly his eyes opened up, taking a look back into his reality of an unknown pain. He could feel something was wrong but could he think the worse? He wasn't sure, but why else would she call to him in such a way, he just wasn't sure of that answer.

"Trunks! Hey Trunks!" a voice said catching his attention. Turning around, Trunks looked to see Goku, Goten and his father heading towards him. Stopping in front of him, Goku and Goten had a look of worry plagued across their face while Vegeta, although not upset, had a solemn look upon his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trunks asked, puzzled by the people around him.

"For the same reason you're floating here instead of heading to the battle site of Castine and Cheena. She called to you, didn't she?" Goten asked as he slowly floated to the side of Trunks. Watching his friend, Trunks raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

"Yes, she did. How do you know about that?" he asked, knowing that only he could hear his wife calling out for him, a part of their bond. Shaking his head no, Goten looked over at his father then at Trunks.

"Dad said he heard her call to him. Something about her apologizing" he said. Looking over at Goku, Trunks nodded his head.

"The bond between you two is still strong, father and daughter" he said. Goku nodded his head stiffly as he stared at Trunks.

"Her energy is gone, I can't sense her anymore" he said. Trunks eyes slowly narrowed as he turned around, facing the direction he last sensed his wife.

"I know, we have to get to her. Goku, can you hone in on where Cheena was last sensed?" he asked, glancing back at Goku through the corner of his eye. Raising his right hand, Goku pressed his index and middle finger on his head, his eyes closing slowly. Everyone waited by, the anticipation of reaching a possible fallen fighter was slowly eating at them. Opening his eyes, Goku smiled as he looked at the people around him.

"I have it but it's slowly fading away. We have to hurry" he said. Quickly Trunks flew over and placed his hand on Goku's left shoulder while Goten placed it on his right. Placing his hand on his son's shoulder, Vegeta nodded in Goku's direction, signaling they were ready. Giving a slight nod, Goku stared ahead, focusing on his destination and quickly disappeared without another thought.

Appearing amongst the falling rocks and still cliff, Goku and the gang looked around, searching for any sign of Castine or Cheena.

 "You see them?" Goten asked as he surveyed the area. Glancing around, Trunks made sure not to miss a single spot, afraid he'd miss the sight of his wife. Looking around, Vegeta frowned, noticing the damage done to the cliff nearby. His eyes fell down to the still rocks that lay at the base of the cliff. 

"There isn't much sign of a fight here" Goku said as he continued to glance around. Vegeta grunted in response as he turned his head to the side. His mouth opened slightly as something came into his view.

"Kakarot…" he said as he kept his eyes on the sight before him. Turning his head to the side, Goku's mouth slightly opened as he stared at the figure lying motionless on the ground before him.

"Cheena…!" he yelled as he ran towards the prone body. Goten and Trunks head turned quickly towards Goku as he sprinted off. They watched as Goku knelt down on one knee, staring at the body before him.

"That can't be Cheena…can it?" Goten asked as he looked at Trunks. Trunks didn't respond, his eyes fixed on the body beside Goku. He wasn't sure what to say, what to think. He couldn't believe that was his wife lying there, it just couldn't be her. Looking over at the group, Goku took in a deep breath, ready to call out to them.

"Guys get over here! It's Cheena, he got her!" he yelled. Vegeta frowned as he slowly walked towards Goku while Goten and Trunks stood their ground. Gritting his teeth, Goten screamed slightly as he glanced over at his father and sister.

"How could he do this? That monster" he yelled shaking ever so slightly. Trunks remained silent, his eyes never falling off his fallen wife. Unbeknown to him, Trunks slowly drifted away from Goten. Blinking slowly, Goten could only watch as his silent friend walked away from him and after his father. There was nothing he could do but follow as well. Propping Cheena's head up onto his lap, Goku growled as he stared at her. He eyed the cuts and scraps on her arms, face and neck. He looked at the dry blood that froze like the passing of time lay upon her arm, leg, neck and every other place on her body.

"S-she didn't deserve this" he said as he brought his daughter up onto his lap and closed his eyes. Standing just a few inches away, Vegeta just stared at the body in Goku's arms. Although he wouldn't express his feelings out in the open he had to agree with Goku. She didn't deserve what she got, her soul taken away from her, stolen. He could only, as Goku did previously, stare at the scares that told the story of the pain she put in before her time was up. Opening his eyes, Goku glared over at Vegeta, anger clearly in his eyes.

"I will kill Castine for this, for all he's done to Krillin, 18, Yamcha and all those innocent people in the city" he said. Vegeta nodded his head stiffly as a response while Trunks slowly made his way beside him. Staring at his wife's body, Trunks just couldn't believe it. He wouldn't allow himself to believe that the mother of his children and his mate was gone, taken from him by soul and soul alone.

"Dad, is there anything we can do?" Goten asked as he walked towards his father and knelt down beside his father. Laying his daughter back down on the ground, Goku slowly made his way up to his feet.

"She's gone Goten. I can sense nothing from her. It's as if she was never here" he said. Goten stared at his sister, at her expressionless face. Touching her face lightly, he pulled his hand back, noticing the lines tracing from eyes to her cheeks.

"She was crying…" he said as he looked over the body before him. "That jerk wanted to do her in for good. He practically made sure she couldn't move at all" he said noticing the position of her arms and legs. Walking over to Goku, Vegeta stared at him, refusing to look at Cheena any longer.

"We can't leave her here Kakarot" he said with a frown on his face. Looking off into the distance, Goku looked over the rocks as a light wind blew by.

"I know Vegeta. We'll take her home and explain this" he said slowly. Standing up, Goten stood facing both his father and Vegeta.

"Dad, how do we explain this to mom? If she sees Cheena…" Goten started before dropping his head.

"…I know Goten but she must know. Everyone must know" Goku said as he looked at his son. Goten nodded his head as a sigh escaped his lips. Trunks was still standing like a stone statue, staring at his wife as she lay before him.

_"Che, why…?"_  he slowly said. His face slowly turned from solemn look to an angry one. Holding his hands at his side, he slowly clenched them into tight fists. His breathing increased as his anger rose. The wind around him slowly picked up, blowing a strand of hair into his face. Neither distracted him as Trunks kept his eyes on his wife, the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. He could feel himself slipping; feel his anger taking him over. The more he stared at her then angrier he felt. _"…why did you stay? Why did this happen…?" he said to himself as his shaking took on a more violent approach. Feeling his power rise, Goku, Goten and Vegeta turned and stared at the young man who was on the brink of loosing it all._

"Trunks calm down" Goten said, knowing his words meant nothing but he had to try, he had to say something. Shutting his eyes tightly, Trunks continued to shake. Calming down was the last thing he planned on doing, not with his wife lying before him. Even in the darkness given to him by the closing of his eyes he saw her. He saw her lying there with her tear-stained face. The tears she cried out right before she was taken away, the tears he promised himself he'd never let come out in any manner what so ever. There they were, stained on her cheeks and it was driving him mad. His hair slowly lifted itself from its normal resting place upon his head. Goku, Vegeta and Goten could only watch, knowing they could say nothing to calm the young saiyan down. 

"Dad, he's going to snap" Goten said, keeping his eyes on his friend. Nodding his head, Goku could only watch Trunks as well, knowing he could do nothing at all.

"He's angry Goten, there is nothing we can do about that" he said.

"The boy has a right to be angry. His mate's soul is gone, the same soul that bonded with his all those years ago. He's not only lost her but a part of himself as well" Vegeta said as he watched his son. Glancing at Vegeta, Goten sighed as he stared at Trunks, knowing that he was right.

"Vegeta's right Goten. Trunks lost more then just his wife, he lost a part of himself and none of us can understand what he feeling now" Goku said.

"I know dad…I know" Goten said. Trunks hair slowly rose and fell while his shaking continued to take over his stiff body. He refused to move an inch towards anyone or anything. All he could see was darkness and in this darkness his wife. He could see her laughing with him, playing with the kids they had together, he could see her smiling then everything disappeared. Trunks furrowed his brow as the vision faded but soon was greeted with a vision he wished never to see. He saw his wife fighting against someone unknown to him, hidden amongst the darkness. He could see her lying on the ground, crying out to him and finally he saw it, he saw her eyes close for the last time. He could feel his anger slipping, his power rising and he could do nothing to stop it. Opening his eyes, Trunks glanced down at his wife's body, his eyes slowly shifting from blue to turquoise. He could feel his air begin to stand upon his head, changing from lavender to gold then back to lavender again. Looking at his father and Vegeta, Goten decided he had seen enough. He couldn't let his friend continued to torture himself in this way. Leaving the two, Goten ventured off towards Trunks and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"How about we head back to the house? C'mon Trunks, it'll be ok" he said, hoping his words would help in some way. Trunks face slowly showed a smile as a laugh escaped his lips.

"…you know…I keep asking myself these questions like why did she stay or why did he have to take her from me but you know what I really should be asking at this very moment?" he asked, never letting his eyes leave his wife's side.

"W-what would that be?" Goten asked afraid for a second what his question could possibly be but more afraid of the laughter he was hearing from a man who just a few seconds ago seemed to be on the brink of snapping. Lowering his head, Trunks slowly took a step towards his wife's body, opening his closed hands that now lay at his side.

"The only question I can ask is a rather simple one…"Trunks said as he lifted his head. No sooner had the words left his lips did he final reach his breaking point. His hair quickly transformed from lavender to gold while his eyes turned from blue to turquoise. "…WHY IN THE HELL WASN'T I HERE FOR HER!! WHY!!" he yelled as loud as he could. Putting his arm up, Goten quickly took a step back as Trunks continued to power up. Goku and Vegeta stood still, watching everything unfold knowing they could do nothing at all. Glancing at his hands, Trunks slowly let his aura fall but refused to let the same happen to his current state. Walking towards his wife he bent down beside her. 

"Trunks…" Goten started before cutting his self off. He wasn't sure what he could say, I mean, how you could answer such a question boggled his mind. What's the best thing to say to someone who at the present time was upset beyond belief? Placing his right hand under his wife's head, Trunks slowly lifted her head, staring into her face. Raising his left hand he slowly trailed his index finger along the same trail her tears took towards her cheek. He noticed her cuts, bruises, feeling her right arm he could tell it was broken, and who else knows what was broken. Placing his hand on her chest, over her heart, Trunks closed his eyes, hoping to feel a beat, anything that would prove his wife's life was still there. "…Trunks, let's take her home…" Goten finally said hoping his words could get through. 

"…we should go…" Trunks slowly said as he opened his eyes. Placing his left arm underneath his wife's waist, Trunks slowly lifted Cheena into his arms. Standing on his own two feet, he slowly moved his left arm under her legs and his right upon her back to better support her in his arms. His eyes slowly went wide as he felt the scar on her back, given to her by the two disks Castine sent after her. Pressing her head close to his chest, Trunks looked over at Goku. "…can we leave now…?" he asked.

"Of course" Goku said wanting to get out of there as quickly as he could. Placing his hand on Goku's right shoulder, Vegeta turned his head away, not wanting to look at Cheena's body anymore. Walking over Goten placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder then looked at Trunks.

"We'll think of something when we get to the house" he said. Trunks said nothing in the form of a reply as he walked over to Goten. Standing beside him, he continued to glance at his wife, feeling his anger preparing to rise once more. Placing his hand on Trunks shoulder, Goten looked over at his dad. "Let's go dad" he said. Nodding his head, Goku quickly pressed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared towards home.

~Son Residence~

Appearing in front of the house, Goku, Vegeta and Goten all stared at it while Trunks kept his head down, not wanting to look at anything at all.

"Trunks, let us go in and break the news" Goku said as he looked at his son in law. Goten nodded his head as he looked at Trunks as well.

"I'll get your sons out of the room as well. I know you don't want them seeing their mother like this" he said. Trunks slowly nodded his head but refused to raise it. He saw no reason to do so. Slowly Goku, Vegeta and Goten walked towards the house, unsure of what they were going to say and even more unsure of the reaction they were about to receive but they knew they could guess at what it was clearly going to be, grief.

"Goten, your home. You're ok!" Miyuki yelled as soon as her husband walked through the door. Running towards him, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Goten remained still, not responding to his wife's affection which Miyuki clearly noticed. "Goten…what's wrong?" she asked as she took a step back, removing her arms from around his neck. Staring at his wife, Goten took her hand and led her slowly over to the couch, setting her down slowly. Coming out of the kitchen, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl smiled as they looked at Goku and Vegeta.

"Goku you're home, how did it go? Are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku didn't answer her, too distracted by the smile on her face. A silence fell across the room as the ladies looked at Goku, Vegeta and Goten.

"Vegeta, what is going on?" Bulma finally asked, breaking the silence. Walking towards his wife, Vegeta stared at her then looked around the room.

"Where are the kids?" he asked. Bulma stared at him as well, wondering why he would ask and even more importantly wondered why he called them kids besides the normal word of brats, something was up and she knew it.

"They're upstairs, Vegeta what is going on? Where is Trunks?" she responded. Vegeta stared at her, still refusing to answer her. This worried Bulma, why wouldn't her husband answer such an easy question. Walking towards her husband, Chi-Chi had a worry look in her eyes, her smile long gone as she stared at Goku.

"Goku…where is Cheena?" she asked. Goku stared into his wife's eyes, knowing he had to tell her. Miyuki frowned as she looked up at her husband, getting angry by all the stalling by the men.

"Goten, what is going on? Where are Trunks and Cheena?" she slightly yelled. Goten stared at her before sitting beside her, knowing she'd need comfort once the news was broken. Placing her hands on her husband's shoulders, Bulma slowly shook Vegeta, anger in her eyes.

"Where is our son, Vegeta? Where is Trunks? Answer me!" she shouted, tears doing their best to fall from her eyes. Grabbing her wrists, Vegeta slowly removed his wife's hands from him.

"The boy is fine, he's outside" he said. Bulma took in a sigh of relief as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Thank goodness" she said as a smile crossed her face. Vegeta didn't smile, which was normal, but in this case there was a reason. Seeing the stern look on her husband's face, Bulma could tell something was still wrong, as did Chi-Chi. Staring at her husband, Chi-Chi's tears fell freely down her face. She had a feeling, a feeling that concerned her daughter. Call it her women's intuition but she knew something was wrong, very wrong.

"Goku, tell me…!" she yelled as she stared at him. "…what happened to Cheena? What happened to my baby?" she continued to yell. Goku couldn't help but stare at his wife's tear ridden face. He knew she could feel it, feel that something bad had happen to their daughter. Dropping his head, he closed his eyes, refusing to look into her face any longer. Seeing her husband's reaction, Chi-Chi slowly backed away from him. "…no…NO! NOT CHEENA!" she yelled as she backed up into a small table. Miyuki's eyes went wide as she turned towards her husband.

"Goten…say something…SAY SOMETHING!!" she yelled. Goten looked at her, feeling her tears about to fall down her face at any moment. His silence was all Miyuki could take; she couldn't hold her tears back any longer as she let them fall down her face. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Goten pulled his wife in towards him, hoping to comfort her. Almost on cue, Trunks slowly walked in holding Cheena in his arms. Chi-Chi froze as she saw her daughter's body before her. Shaking her head, she walked over to Goku, balling her hands into fists.

"What happened to her? Tell me!" she yelled as she started to pound on his chest as hard as she could. Goku stared at her, not feeling the need to stop her from releasing her anger. Bulma now joined the ranks of tear-ridden women as she glanced at Cheena. Videl slouched back against the wall as she stared at her sister in law lying motionless in Trunks arms.

"Vegeta, what happened to her?" Bulma asked as she looked at her husband. 

"Her soul has been taken from her woman" Vegeta replied. Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she looked up at her husband. She didn't know what to feel, anger, hate, pain. She was a ball of emotions and she didn't know what to do.

"Goku, how did…where were…do something! Wake her up!" she finally yelled as she turned towards her daughter. Chi-Chi stared at Cheena as Trunks held her in his arms. Trunks remained quiet, not knowing what to say or afraid of what he could say. Turning towards her husband, Chi-Chi frowned as she saw him still standing still. "Don't just stand there. Do something!" she yelled. 

"Chi, I can't. She's gone…she's gone, Chi" Goku said slowly. Chi-Chi stared at her husband, into his eyes, knowing what he was saying was the truth and nothing but the truth. Shaking her head, she quickly wrapped her arms around him, allowing her cries to escape her.

"Why her…why my daughter?" she cried out as Goku wrapped his arms around his wife. Trunks scoffed slightly as he stepped into the living room. Everyone watched as he set his wife down on an empty couch and stood over her.

"…I've asked that too…" he said slowly as he looked down at Cheena. Goten growled as he glanced over at Cheena.

"If Cheena wasn't so damn proud and would have let someone else fight then maybe she wouldn't be this way. Her head is just too damn hard" he said. Trunks head quickly snapped up. Turning around, he glared at Goten and Miyuki. Walking over to them, he quickly pushed Miyuki away from her husband.

"Trunks…" Miyuki said but soon stopped as she watched Trunks grab Goten by the shirt and raise him off the couch and off the ground. Grabbing onto his arm, Goten looked down at Trunks, shock written all over his face.

"…you have some nerve, do you know that!?" Trunks yelled as he held Goten up above him. Standing up, Miyuki placed her hand on Trunks arm, staring at him as her tears slowly stopped momentarily.

"Trunks put him down!" she yelled as she pulled at his arm. Ignoring her words, Trunks continued to glare up at Goten.

"You have a big mouth, you know that?" he yelled as he tossed Goten back onto the couch. Straightening his shirt, Goten frowned as he stared at Trunks. 

"What is your problem? You know it's true. If she wasn't so damn hard headed she'd have a life" he said. Gritting his teeth, Trunks launched at Goten, pulling back his arm and punching him in the face. 

"Trunks stop it!" Miyuki yelled as she stood watching. Trunks continued to ignore her as he punched Goten again in the jaw. Feeling an arm around his waist and another around his throat, Trunks was quickly pulled away from his opponent by his mother and father.

"Knock it off!" Vegeta yelled as he tightened the grip around his son's neck. Sitting down besides her husband, Miyuki stared at him as Goten rubbed his jaw, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. Trunks growled as he roughly shook from side to side.

"Get the hell off of me!" he yelled. Vegeta growled as he looked at Bulma, who did her best to hold her son around the waist.

"Woman, back away" he said. Nodding her head, Bulma slowly moved away from Trunks and stood to the side. Seeing his wife out of the way, Vegeta turned himself and Trunks around, slowly removing his arm from around his neck. "Calm the fuck down" he yelled as he glared at his son. Trunks frowned as he turned towards his father, anger seething inside of him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't! He's sitting there doing nothing but running his mouth. He can say whatever the hell he wants and why not, his wife is right beside him. Do you see my wife? DO YOU? There she is, not moving. She's gone! My wife is gone! She was taken from me and that ass thinks he can sit there and say what he wants? Not while I'm here. Do you see her dad! Do you! Do you see my dead wife laying there! DO YOU!?" Trunks yelled as loud as he could, feeling his anger beginning to rise once more. The room fell silent as everyone stared at Trunks, unsure of what they could say.

"…mom's dead…?" a small voice said breaking the silence. All eyes turned towards the staircase to see Li, Alex and Kiseki all looking at them. Trunks froze as he looked at his son's. He stared at them as they stared at Cheena's body on the couch.

"…mom?" Alex asked as he stared at the body before his eyes. Shaking his head, Trunks shifted his body over, hoping to conceal his wife's body from his son's eyes.

"Go back upstairs you three" he said as calmly as he could. Kiseki sniffled slightly as she slowly wiped her eyes. Li and Alex both frowned as they shook with anger.

"…dad, is mom dead?" Li asked as he looked at his father. Trunks lowered his head for a moment before raising it again, looking at his sons.

"Li, I said…" he started before he was cut off.

"IS SHE DEAD?" Li yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Trunks remained silent; knowing that nothing he could say could take back what he never meant for his son's to hear. Looking at one another, Li and Alex quickly ran back up the stairs.

"Li! Alex!" Bulma yelled as she watched them disappear out of sight. Taking a look at her father, Kiseki continued to wipe her eyes as she turned away from the group and followed after her cousins. Staring at the stairs, Trunks could feel his anger building up once more.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled as he swung his closed fist around, smashing right through a nearby lamp. He couldn't believe what happened, his sons hearing what he said, hearing him say their mother was dead.

"Trunks calm down. Maybe we can help Cheena" Goku said as he stepped away from his wife. All eyes directed towards him, all eager to hear what he had to say. "Maybe we can use the dragonballs. We still have another wish left with the Shenron" Goku said.

"But Goku, the dragonballs were scattered when you made the wish for you to become an adult again" Videl said lifting herself off the wall. 

"That's right, well maybe Dende can help in some way. It's worth a try" Goku said. Trunks stared at Goku before looking down at his wife. Scooping her up into his arms, he walked towards Goku.

"Let's go" he said, willing to give it a try. Walking towards the two, Vegeta stared at Goku.

"I'm going as well" he said. Goku nodded his head as he looked over at his son, unsure of whether he'd come or not given what happened.

"Are you coming Goten?" he asked. Goten continued to rub his jaw as he stood up. Walking towards his father, he nodded his head, agreeing to go along. Trunks kept his eyes off of Goten, not wanting to get upset all over again, it already cost him so much already.

"I hope this works, it better work" Chi-Chi said as she clasped her hands in front of her face. Bulma walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her shoulder, hoping to comfort her friend.

"Trunks, don't worry. We'll take care of the boys, explain this to them" she said to her son. Trunks slowly nodded his head slowly as he supported his wife in one arm and placed his free hand on his father's shoulder. 

"Ready guys?" Goku asked as Goten and Vegeta held onto his shoulder. Placing two fingers to his forehead like many times before, Goku and everyone with him slowly disappeared towards the lookout.

AN2: That's it. I'm off to get rest now but I just had to finish this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone. The next one should be out soon. Leave a review as always, please and thank you. ^_^


	16. Objectives Made

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama but wished to be owned by the rest of us. I also do not own Miyuki or her kids. That's already known.

Claimer: I do, however, own Cheena and everyone else mentioned in this story.

AN: Hey everyone: just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. Loved reading them and seeing what you thought. Here is Chapter 16, enjoy, and see you at the end as always

*~Chapter 16: Objective's Made~*

Floating over to ocean, staring into its deep blue waves as it moved slowly against the wind, Castine chuckled lightly to himself as he closed his eyes. Allowing the cool breeze to blow over him, relaxing him and giving him time to clear his head after one hard fought battle.

_"As comforting as this breeze is to me now it doesn't compare to what I have inside of me"_ he said to himself as he placed his hand on his chest. _"I've taken over fifty souls in my day and they have served me well but nothing compares to what I have now…what is apart of me right now" A slight smirk flew upon his face as his eyes opened up, allowing him to view all before him in a new light, a powerful light. Casting his eyes back, he frowned as he saw his four workers staring at him._

"What are you four doing here?" he asked, keeping his back towards them. Rojo, Blanca, Azul and Dorado looked at one another wondering who was going to speak. Shoving each other lightly, the three men quickly pushed Blanca out towards Castine, her being the only female and all. Glaring at the men around her, Blanca cleared her throat as she stared at her leader.

"W-well sir, we were waiting to see what our next plan of attack would be" she said, floating behind him in stride. Staring at her through the corner of his eye, Castine chuckled lightly.

"Our? Did I just hear you say our?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Keeping her ground, Blanca nodded her head, not backing down but wondering what he was getting at.

"Yes sir, I did say our. What is our…" she started to say before Castine interrupted her. 

"I'm sure you didn't say our because there is no "our". There is only me and me alone" he said. Blanca stared at him confused as did the boys behind her.

"Sir, I don't understand" she said as she slowly floated close to him, unsure if she should circle around him or remain where she was. Castine quickly answered her thoughts by turning towards her. Staring into her white eyes he frowned quickly.

"You four are a disappointment. You were supposed to stall those fools long enough for me to do what I had to do" he said as he glanced back at the guys behind Blanca then to her directly.

"Sir, we did stall them. Just like you said" Azul said as he slowly floated forward.

"Yes sir, you told us to stall them long enough for you to get the girl's soul, did you get it?" Rojo asked. Castine's eyes narrowed sharply as he disappeared, appearing in front of Rojo.

"First rule, do not question me. After the pitiful performance I sensed from the four of you, you have no right to ask me a damn thing" he yelled as he pulled back his arm and quickly punched Rojo in the stomach. Blanca, Azul and Dorado all watched as Rojo wrapped his arms around his stomach and doubled over. Castine smirked as he grabbed Rojo's chin and lifted his head up, staring into his red eyes. "How did that feel?" he asked.

"…p-pain-ful…s-sir" Rojo slowly said as he tried to regain his air that was lost from the blow. Castine laughed as he let go of Rojo's face. Floating backwards, he kept his eyes on his henchman while Blanca, Azul and Dorado all got out of his way, not wanting to feel a blow like Rojo did.

"That, my questionable boy, was just a taste of what I've acquired from that pathetic girl. I've taken her abilities as well as her thoughts, as sickening as they are" Castine said as he patted his chest.

"Sir, if I may ask, did the girl put up a fight at all for you to gain her soul?" Dorado asked, hoping against hope he wouldn't end up in as much pain as his friend and fellow partner.

"The girl did put up a decent fight, gave me a good amount of damage as you can see by my broken armor and torn clothes. I will give her credit, slim credit. She still failed and now she is apart of me. I only wish I would have known about these saiyan's before. This power is indescribable" Castine said as he slowly powered up. His laughter rang out as his white aura slowly faded in and out, changing into a yellow one. His black hair now glowed a familiar gold color before returning back to normal.

"Sir, are you…?" Azul asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from himself. Castine folded his arms across his chest while his head slowly moved down then back up.

"If you're asking if I now possess the power of the famous super saiyan, then yes, yes I do. That girl has given me more power then I could have ever imagined and yet, yet I want more" Castine said as he reached down into what was left of his armor and pulled out a few sheets of paper. Unfolding it, he smirked as he looked at the names. "Four down and so many to go, whose soul should I make mines next?" he asked himself as he scanned through the list.

"How about one of those saiyan's we were fighting earlier? They have great power" Dorado said as he stared at the sheets of paper in his leaders hands.

"Yes, Goten and Trunks, I could go for them but right now I need to allow this new soul to settle inside of me. Once she is happy with her new home I will go out and grab someone else's" Castine said as he looked over the papers. Scanning along the list, a smirk flew across his face as he reached the last page. "Oh…what do we have here?" he questioned himself as a slight laugh escaped his lips.

"Sir…?" Blanca asked as she looked at him, as did the rest, curious as to what brought on his slight change of behavior. Looking at the four before him, Castine nodded his head as he folded the papers in his hands.

"It seems I have fount someone and this time, I won't even have to fight to get what I want" he said with a smirk. Rojo, Azul, Blanca and Dorado all stared at their leader in confusion, wondering just who could possibly just give up their soul and not fight back. Castine on the other hand knew the answer to the question they pondered and could only laugh to himself as he continued to think about one of the easiest souls he was about to take for his own collection.

~Son Household~

Standing in front of a room door, Bulma and Chi-Chi both sighed as they debated on whether or not they should venture inside. Closing her eyes, Bulma slowly reached for the knob to the door, ready to open it up.

"Bulma, wait!" Chi-Chi yelled slightly as she grabbed her friend's hand. Pulling her hand away slowly, Bulma stared at Chi-Chi.

"We have to talk to them Chi-Chi. We can't let them sit up here upset. We have to say something" she said. Chi-Chi sighed as she nodded her head.

"I just hope they understand. This is hard enough on all of us as it is, let alone three small children" she said. Placing her hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder, Bulma smiled slightly.

"All we can do is hope that they understand what we are about to tell them. These kids are strong, at least I hope they are" she said, hoping her words reassured her friend. Chi-Chi nodded her head once more as she took in a deep breath. Watching Bulma place her hand on the doorknob she looked up as the door slowly opened up. Looking in, the two women looked to see the kids before them. Kiseki was lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow while Li and Alex both hand their backs turned, staring out the window. "Kids, can we talk to you?" Bulma asked as she and Chi-Chi walked inside, slowly pushing the door slightly close behind them. Lifting her head, Kiseki wiped her eyes as she saw her grandmother enter the room.

"Grandma, where's my mommy?" she asked as she sat up in a kneeling position. Walking over to her granddaughter, Chi-Chi picked her up and embraced her in a hug.

"She's in her room looking in on Kaze. You want to see her?" Chi-Chi asked as she lightly ran her hand over the young girl's hair. Kiseki nodded her head as she pulled back, staring into her grandmother's eyes.

"I want to see my mommy. I want to give her a hug and tell her that I love her" the small girl said. Chi-Chi smiled as she set Kiseki down on the floor. Nodding her head, she watched as Kiskei slowly pulled the door back and walked out. Hearing her footsteps down the hall, Chi-Chi smiled as she looked at Bulma.

"I think she's going to be ok" she said. Bulma sighed as she kept her eyes on Li and Alex, both that still had their backs facing their grandmothers. 

"At least she's ok, now let's see about these two" Bulma said as she walked towards the boys. Standing their ground, Li and Alex both frowned as they heard someone approach them.

"Don't come near us" they said together stopping Bulma in her tracks. Chi-Chi remained still as well as she stared at her grandsons. Taking in a small breath, Bulma exhaled it out as she reached out for her grandsons.

"Li, Alex, I know that this is hard on you but…" she started as she watched Li and Alex turn towards her and Chi-Chi. Staring at them, she was left speechless by the looks on their faces. They both had water forming in their eyes, her guess, forbidding even a drop to fall down their cheeks. She glanced down at their hands; excuse her, fists, as they shook seemingly at the exact same pace. Closing his eyes, Alex looked to the side while Li stared into his grandmother's blue eyes.

"…don't say you know because you don't know grandma!" he yelled as he glared at her. Bulma was taken back slightly at the sound of her grandson's voice. It was filled with anger and pain. Something she never heard from him before. Chi-Chi frowned as she walked over and stood beside Bulma.

"Li, watch that tone. We know that you are upset. Don't you think the rest of us are?" she asked in a stern yet caring voice. Looking over at her, Li shifted his eyes from side to side before dropping his head. Looking at Chi-Chi, Bulma nodded her head as she crossed in front of her and stood before Alex. Dropping down in front of him, she extended her arms out towards him.

"Come here Alex" she said; ready to accept him into her arms. Opening his eyes slowly, Alex turned his head and looked at his grandmother. He looked at her arms then looked at her face to see her staring back at him.

"I want my mom" he said as he took a step away from her. Placing her arms at her side, Bulma sighed as she looked at the young boy in front of her.

"I know you do Alex, we all do. Your dad, your brother, all of us. We all want her back and we will get her back" she said. Li scoffed as he looked at Bulma. Chi-Chi frowned as she looked down at Li, clearly not happy with the attitude he was showing.

"What is wrong Li? Talk to us" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Li kept his head down, staring at the ground. Bending down in front of him, Chi-Chi quickly pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be ok" she said. Frowning, Li quickly pulled away from his grandmother's grasp and stared at her.

"Why is my mom dead? Why couldn't someone help her? Why didn't dad help her? Why couldn't we help her? We sensed it and you said we shouldn't. Why couldn't we help her? Why?" he asked all at once. Closing her eyes, Chi-Chi held back her tears as she rested her hands on her lap.

"Li…" she started as she opened her eyes. "…there are a lot of questions that we can ask. I would like to know what happened out there as well but I don't know. I was here, with you and everyone else. It's hurting me to think of how I just saw my daughter but it hurts more knowing I couldn't do anything to help her" Chi-Chi said slowly. Li stared into his grandmother's face, seeing water form in her eyes.

"We know it's hard on you. Imagine how this is for your father? He was out there and not even he could help her. Don't blame him for this. It's not his fault" Bulma said as she looked at Alex. Looking at his grandmother, Alex nodded his head as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her neck. Watching his brother, Li frowned as he then turned to Chi-Chi.

"Is dad going to bring her back?" he asked. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she reached for Li's arm, pulling him into a hug. Unlike his other half, Li kept his arms at his side as he looked over his grandmother's shoulder.

"Your father, uncle and grandfather's are all going to bring her back. Don't you even worry about that" Bulma said as she lightly pulled Alex away from her, brushing his hair to the side. Alex frowned as he looked at her, something that caught Bulma off guard.

"I'm going after that guy who hurt mom and then I'm going to hurt him" he said as a smirk grew on his face. Bulma stared at him, at the smirk that reminded her so much of her own son. Li laughed slightly as he pulled away from Chi-Chi's arms.

"We're going to make him dead too" he said. Chi-Chi frowned as she shook her head from side to side.

"You two will do no such thing. You will remain here and let your father, uncle and grandfathers handle this" she said.

"But grandma, we want to help" Alex said as he looked at Chi-Chi. Shaking her head, Bulma looked at Li then at Alex.

"We know you do, we want to help too but we can't and neither can you" she said.

"Why not!?" Li asked, not liking how things were going. Chi-Chi stared at him, noticing how quick his temper could rise out of nowhere, just like her daughter. 

"Because you'll only get in the way. Your father already lost your mother; do you want him to loose you too?" Bulma asked. 

"Dad's not going to loose us. We can fight. Grandpa taught us and dad did too" Li said. Alex nodded his head as he looked at Bulma.

"Mom taught us too. We are good" he said as he raised his arm in the air. Chi-Chi smiled as she ruffled her hand over Li's head.

"There is no way I couldn't believe that you two are good. Being trained by Vegeta, Trunks and Cheena should make you two great fighters but I'm afraid not even that's enough" she said. 

"She's right, it's not enough. Your mother is/was a great fighter. When she was just a few years older then you she helped out when the entire world needed help. She always gave it her all in every fight she had and you can believe she gave it her all this time, it just didn't turn out to be enough" Bulma said. Alex sighed as he lowered his head while Li turned his head to the side. Standing up, Chi-Chi looked at Bulma then at Li.

"Just stay here. I already lost my daughter, I'm not going to loose my only grandson's" she said. Standing up as well, Bulma nodded her head.

"Chi-Chi is right. You see, she had her granddaughters Pan, Kiseki and Kaze as well as you two but I don't have granddaughters. You two are all I have and I'm not going to loose you to some…some creep" she said. Li and Alex remained silent as they heard the words of their grandmother.

"Promise us you'll stay in this house" Chi-Chi said as she folded her arms across her chest. Li and Alex both nodded their heads but kept them down. Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled slightly as they turned towards the door. Taking one last look at the twins, the two ladies slowly walked out of the room. Hearing their footsteps down the stairs, Li and Alex both raised their heads, looking at one another.

"You still going?" Li asked as he looked at his brother. Alex nodded his head as he walked towards his brother. Climbing up onto his shoulder, they both turned towards the window. Smiling, Alex slowly lifted the window up, feeling the breeze against his face. Hearing a knock at the door, the two boys quickly stood still, as a figure walked into the room.

"Is Grandma and Mrs. Bulma gone?" Kiseki asked as she slowly walked into the room. Li and Alex both exhaled as they watched their cousin walk towards them.

"It's just Kiseki, let's go Alex" Li said as he turned towards the window. Nodding his head, Alex quickly floated up and sat on the windowsill. Placing her hands on her hips, Kiseki frowned as she looked at the twins.

"Where are you two going?" she asked as Li floated up and sat beside his brother.

"We're going to find that guy who hurt our mom and hurt him" Alex said as he held onto the side of the windowsill. Kiseki mouth opened slightly as she walked closer to them.

"You two can't do that. You'll get in trouble" she said. Li smiled as he jumped down, standing in front of her.

"We can't stay here while our dad is out there by himself. He needs help and we're going to help him" he said.

"But my dad is with him and so is our grandfathers" Kiseki said. Li shook his head as he turned his back on his cousin.

"I don't care. My dad is going to need help and we're helping. That was our mom that was killed…" he said as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. "…not like you understand" he finished saying.

"I do understand. Some guy hurt my Aunt Cheena. He should hurt too" Kiseki said. Shaking his head once again, Li turned towards her, a frown on his face.

"You gave your mom a hug and told her you loved her. I want to do that too" he said. Kiseki looked down at the ground, the thought of her hugging her mom playing in her mind.

"We will help our dad, c'mon Li' Alex said he floated out the window. Raising her head, Kiseki looked at Li quickly.

"I want to come too" she said. Laughing slightly, Li folded his arms across his chest.

"Why?" he asked. Frowning, Kiseki folded her arms across her chest as well.

"I want to help Uncle Trunks and my dad too" she said. Looking out towards his brother, Li shrugged his shoulders as he turned back towards Kiseki.

"Fine" he said as he grabbed her hand. Before Kiseki could say a word, she was pulled off the floor and soon fount herself floating outside. 

"Can you fly?" Alex asked as he looked at her. Shrugging her shoulders, Kiseki looked up at Alex then at Li.

"My dad was teaching me but I'm not that fast. I just learned" she said. Li and Alex looked at one another and sighed. Floating in front of her, Alex turned his back to her while Li placed her arms around her brother's neck.

"For now he can carry you" Li said. Kiseki frowned as she released her arms from around Alex neck and floated behind him.

"I know how to fly" she said with a huff. Alex and Li shrugged their shoulders as they looked at her.

"Suit yourself" they said together as they quickly took off into the sky. Watching them go, Kiseki sighed as she followed after them.

"Wait for me" she yelled as she did her best to try and catch up with them.

~The Lookout~

Dende and Mr. Popo stood in the outskirts of the lookout, staring before them, just as Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks appeared before them.

"Goku, we've been waiting for you" Dende said as he slowly walked towards his friend. Placing his arm at his side, Goku sighed as he stared at the guardian of earth.

"So I guess you know of what has happened" he said as he glanced over at his daughter's limp body in her husband's arms. Dende nodded as he glanced at Cheena then looked back at Goku.

"We sensed the battle from up here. Gohan, Pan and Uub brought Krillin, 18 and Yamcha. They are lying just over there" he said as he turned around and started to walk off, Mr. Popo following. Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks remained silent as the followed after them. Turning a corner they looked to see Pan and Uub sitting on the floor, in front of them the bodies of one 18, Yamcha and Krillin. 

"I can't believe this. They didn't deserve this" Goten said as he looked at 18 then over at Krillin. Trunks remained silent as he walked towards 18. Pan and Uub sighed as they looked up at Trunks.

"It's sad, isn't…" Pan started before she noticed her aunt in her uncle's arms. "…Uncle Trunks what happened to her?" she asked as she stood up. Trunks refused to answer her as he laid his wife beside the one time destructive android. Staring at her aunt, Pan turned around and looked at her grandfather and uncle as they looked at her. "What happened?" she asked again.

"Pan…he got her too. She's gone just like Krillin and the rest" Goku said, dropping his eyes down towards the floor. Pan seemingly looked to be in shock as she heard the words of her grandfather. Uub growled as he made his way to his feet.

"There has to be something that we can do? Can't we wish them back or something?" he asked. 

"That's what we were hoping we could do. I realize that I've used the black star dragonballs to wish myself back to my normal form but what about the other dragonballs?" Goku asked as he quickly turned his attention to Dende. Dropping his head, the young Namekian shook his head from side to side.

"That won't work" he said slowly. Goku, Uub, Pan and Goten looked rather shocked from his response while Vegeta and Trunks seemed angry by it.

"Why? Why won't it work? It should work" Goten said. 

"Goten, the dragon can only bring back people who are not of this world. Thos who have passed on into other world" Mr. Popo said, speaking up for the young guardian.

"I'm not getting it. Look at them, they're gone so we can wish them back" Goten replied. Shaking his head no, Mr. Popo looked at the bodies before him.

"They are not dead, that is to say, they are alive. Their souls are alive just not in their body. With that in mind, the dragon cannot do anything to help them. The best we can do is wish for those that were killed today back but there is nothing we can do for Cheena, 18, Krillin and Yamcha" he said. Goten shifted his eyes from side to side as he dropped his head in anger. Closing his eyes, Trunks slowly turned away from the sight of his wife. Taking a few steps to the side he stood on the edge of the lookout, looking down into the clouds below.

"Well if we can't wish them back then we'll just have to defeat Castine and get back the souls he stole" Goku said. Vegeta scoffed lightly as he looked at Goku.

"How do you suppose we do that Kakarot? Go to him and ask for them back? He's not just going to give them to us" he said.

"We'll fight for them Vegeta, you know that. We are not going to let Castine get away with what he's done. We just need to devise a plan, something to catch him off guard before he strikes again" Goku said. Vegeta nodded his head, agreeing solemnly with what was just said. Glancing to the side, Goten noticed his friend, who remained in the same position, looking down at the clouds below. Rubbing the back of his neck, Goten slowly walked over to him. Standing beside him, he cleared his throat, hoping to catch his attention.

"Hey…you ok, man?" he asked dropping his arm to his side. Blinking slowly, Trunks kept his gaze on the clouds below. Shaking his head, Goten raised his right arm and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier…"he said as Trunks pulled his arm away.

"…not now, ok?" Trunks said as he glanced at Goten through the corner of his eye.

"Trunks, I'm only trying to apologize for what I said earlier. It was wrong, I know that now" Goten said. Trunks laughed slightly as he turned his head and looked at his friend.

"You see that now, now that I'm not pounding your face in. Glad you do. Look…" he said as his laughter died down and his expression turned serious. "…you're forgiven. I understand that you were just upset, as was I. I'm sorry for, you know, beating you into the couch" he said. Goten laughed as he looked at Trunks.

"I wouldn't say you beat me into the couch but you did give my jaw a nice feeling. Don't even worry about it. I was upset, just like you. You know I care about my sister and I want to get even with that jerk just as much as you do. We'll get him…" he said as he replaced his hand on his friends shoulder. "…we'll get him" he said. Trunks nodded his head as he turned back towards the clouds below.

"I know we will, you can count on that" he said, his determination growing with each passing second. 

"Hey Pan?" Goku asked as he looked at his granddaughter before glancing around. "Where is your father?" he asked. 

"I don't know grandpa, he just left" Pan said. Furrowing his eyebrows, Goku could only wonder where his son could have possibly have gone.

"He just said he had to go. That's all he said" Uub said as he folded his arms across his chest. Nodding his head, Goku slowly rubbed his chin as he looked at Vegeta.

"I wonder where he ran off to?" he asked in general, receiving silence as his answer.

Castine smiled as he glanced around him. He could only laugh to himself as he folded his arms across his chest.

"This is just perfect. I'll have my next soul and it will be the easiest soul I've ever taken" he said with a smirk on his face. Standing behind her leader, Blanca glanced around then at Castine.

"Sir, why are we here? What is here?" she asked. Chuckling lightly, Castine turned and looked at the young woman behind him.

"It is here Blanca that I will gain my next soul. I've sensed her here. She will be mine" he said as he turned and looked at the house before him. Blanca nodded her head as she looked at the house before her. 

"So what are we looking at here? A young woman? Teenager?" she asked. Castine shook his head no as he walked towards the house. 

"Not even close. What we have here is a young baby" he said as he stood in front of the door. Blanca stopped in her tracks as she stared at the man in front of her.

"A…baby, sir?" she asked in disbelief. Castine nodded as he turned towards her, a devilish smirk on his face.

"You heard me right, Blanca. I've decided to stick it to Goku yet again" he said. Blinking slowly, Blanca stared at him quite confused.

"I-I'm still not understanding" she said.

"Then let me make it clear enough for you. I've already taken his daughter's soul…now I'm going to take his granddaughters and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do about it. Just do your part and we'll be out of here soon and don't you dare screw this up" he said as he turned towards the door. Raising his hand he slowly knocked on the door, awaiting an answer with a bright smile on his face. _"Kaze Son…allow me to show you to your new home…the last home you'll ever want or need"_ he said as he prepared, for what he believed, would be the easiest soul he's ever taken.

AN2: There you have it, finished. You can figure out what house he's at so I won't have to say it. I hope to update as soon as I can. I start school next week but I'll try to update on weekends or when I have the time. Until then check my profile for any sign of an update. Now do me a favor and leave a review, I'd love that. Thanks. ^_^


	17. Closing In

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters nor do I own Miyuki and her kids.

Claimer: I do however own Cheena and anyone else mentioned in this story.

AN: Sorry for the delay folks. I have been swamped with homework plus I have had a seriously illness, called laziness. Thanks for the reviews also I'd like to thank Valkyrie. I wasn't sure if I could continue writing this chapter but you got me to keep going just by continuing to talk to me. I thank you for that. You kept me going and inspired me to write, once again, thank you.

_~*Chapter 17: Closing In *~_

"Um…guys?" Kiseki asked as she slowly followed after her cousin's before her. She glanced around, unsure of her surroundings but knowing that they were all far from the place she knew as home. "Li? Alex?" she questioned as she continued to follow after them. Ahead of her, Li frowned as he glanced back at his cousin, a slight glare in his eyes. Alex, on the other hand, turned around and slowly stopped as he stared at Kiseki.

"What is it? We have to keep going" he said as he floated before her. Slowing down, Kiseki floated before Alex and sighed.

"But where are we going? We've been flying for a long time now and I'm tired" she said. Rubbing the back of his neck, Alex glanced around before staring at his cousin.

"We have to keep going. We have to find my dad before that other guy gets to him" he said. Turning around, Li frowned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"That's right so let's keep going" he said. Placing her hands on her hips Kiseki stared at Li, now a frown on her face.

"But we don't even know where we're going" she said. Growling under his breath, Li slowly floated before Kiseki, his black eyes staring into hers.

"Then go home, if you are so scared then go home" he said, his voice rising ever so slightly. Kiseki narrowed her eyes slightly then pushed herself away from him.

"Fine, I will" she said as she turned away, preparing to fly back towards her home. Li scoffed lightly as he looked at his brother.

"Let's keep going. We still have to find dad and grandpa Vegeta. They will help us" he said as he dropped his arms to his side. Alex nodded his head as he watched Kiseki fly slowly back from whence they came.

"What about her?" he asked as he continued to stare in Kiseki's direction. Li rolled his eyes as he glanced in her direction as well.

"What about her? We have to find dad. We need to go" he said as he reached out and grabbed his brother's shirt. Nodding his head, Alex turned around and looked at his brother.

"Let's go" he said as he took off. Smiling slightly, Li followed after his brother in search of his father, hoping to help out in any way he could.

_The Lookout_

"So, what do we do now?" Goten asked as he stood beside his niece. Pan shrugged her shoulders as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why is all of this happening? We were fine before" she said as she looked straight ahead. Goten sighed as he tilted his head up towards the sky. 

"When I get my hands on Castine I'll make him pay for what he's done" he said. Standing in his remaining spot, Trunks huffed slightly as he looked over in Goten's direction.

"Excuse me? When you get your hands on him? The only one who is going to fight Castine and gain any sort of payback is going to be me and me alone" he said. Dropping his head slowly Goten turned towards his friends direction.

"Trunks, this isn't the time to play hero and besides you are not in the right state of mind to go up against Castine" he said. Staring at Goten briefly, Trunks slowly turned on the ball of his feet, walking slowly towards his friend.

"And who's to say I'm not in the right state of mind? You?" he asked as he stood in front of Goten.

"Trunks, you just lost your wife. You cannot be thinking clearly" Goten replied. Smiling slightly, Trunks closed his eyes, gazing into the darkness of his own mind. Seeing his friend's reaction, Goten frowned as he shook his head from side to side. "You can't even be serious about this conversation we are having now. How can you be serious later on in a fight against Castine?" he asked.

"Do not worry about what I can do later on, Goten. It is not your concern anyhow" Trunks said as he slowly opened his eyes. Staring into his friend's dark eyes, Trunks smile slowly fell into a low frown. "All you need to be concern with is staying here and watching over those here, do you understand?" he asked.

"I understand…I understand that you have lost your mind. Trunks, you can't expect to do this on your own. No one is going to let you do that" Goten said as he shifted his eyes from side to side.

"Oh really…" Trunks said as he stood close to Goten, closing the slight gap between the two. "…and whose going to stop me? You? I don't think so" he said as his low frown slowly rose up into a smirk.

"Trunks, this isn't the time" Goku said as he glanced over at the two young men before him. Shifting his eyes to the side, Trunks scoffed as he turned back towards Goten to see the once frown on his face now turn into a smile. Growling slightly, Trunks casually turned himself around, facing Goku completely.

"The time for what? Revenge? Is it really not the time for that? That bastard killed my wife, he took her from me and you're telling me it's not the time for that? I'm sorry Goku but it is the time, the time is way past over due" he said.

"Trunks, we all know you are still upset over what happened to Cheena, we are all that way…" Goku started before he was interrupted by Vegeta.

"…speak for yourself Kakarot" he said. 

"Besides Vegeta, we all feel the same way. She's gone Trunks and there is nothing we can do about that" Goku finished saying, briefly ignoring Vegeta's earlier comment.

"Maybe you can't do anything about but I know I can. I will not just sit here while my wife, my mate, remains a part of him. She doesn't belong there" Trunks said, his temper rising slowly.

"What about Krillin, 18 and Yamcha? Do they belong where they are? Goten asked as he glanced over at his fallen friends, lying still on the cold floor below. Trunks frowned as he dropped his head, casting his eyes downwards towards the ground. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Trunks slowly raised his head, staring into Goku's dark yet consoling eyes.

"Listen Trunks, Castine will pay for what he's done. That's a fact, but what's also a fact is that we can't afford to loose anyone else to him. He's already taken so much from all of us. We won't let him take anything else" Goku said slowly. Nodding his head, Trunks smiled slightly as he took in a deep breath, exhaling it out.

"My dad's right. Castine will never forget what we have in store for him. We'll teach him not to mess with a Son member or any friend of ours" Goten said as he folded his arms across his chest. Trunks laughed slightly as he glanced over at his friend.

"Goten, as nice as that is and all, Cheena is a Briefs" he said.

"I know she is a Brief _now _but _before_ she was a Son" Goten replied with a grin on his face. Trunks stared at him for a while then laughed, knowing that he wasn't going to win such a simple argument.

"When we get her back she say which one she is but then again, she will say that's both" he said. Goten nodded his head as he looked at Trunks.

"Right and no one messes with both our families" Goten said as he extended his right arm into the air. Trunks nodded his head as he raised his right arm as well, slapping hands with Goten.

"Or our friends" he said. Goku smiled as he placed his arm on Trunks shoulder as well as Goten's shoulder, standing in-between the two. Glaring at the three of them, Vegeta rolled his eyes as he turned his head away.

"Baka's…" he mumbled softly under his breath.

_Son Household_

"You know Blanca; it feels good to get back into my work. I'm so used to people doing this for me I forgot…" Castine said as he picked up a picture frame that lay on a nearby coffee table. "…just how much fun this all is" he said as he tossed the frame to the side, causing it to smash to the floor below. Blanca laughed as she glanced around the once quiet, tranquil home of the Son's. 

"She should have just let us in" she said as she glanced over at Chi-Chi, who once was on her feet; now lay motionless on the floor by the kitchen door. Chuckling lightly to herself, Blanca glanced over at Bulma who lied a few feet away from Chi-Chi, her back pressed against the wall and her head dropped down low into her lap. She too was also motionless, just like Chi-Chi.

"Blanca, these women were just doing what they thought was best…how stupid of them" Castine said as he tilted his head back, a slight laughter escaping his lips.

_Flashback_

Knocking on the door, Castine and Blanca awaited eagerly for someone to answer and thus allowing them to enter and take care of what they wanted to take care of. Hearing the locks on the door shift to an unlocked position, the two of them smiled as the door slowly cracked open and a young woman's head peaked out.

"May I help you?" she asked as she stared at the two before her. Clearing his throat, Castine smiled as he extended his hand out towards her.

"Hello, I am looking for someone by the name of Goku. Is he in?" he asked as he cleared his throat once more. Looking down at his hand, the young woman slowly opened the door wider, placing her hand on her hip.

"No he is not. May I ask who you are?" she asked, glancing over at the young woman with a slight piece of white hair in her face.

"I'm sorry, how rude of myself. My name is Gar and this is my friend Paris. Goku told us to stop by so we can begin training. Is this a bad time?" Castine asked as he glanced back at Blanca. She smiled instantly as she noticed the young woman staring at her. Brushing her hair out of her face, Blanca glanced down at the ground, feeling nervous about all the eyes on her.

"Well Gar…Paris, it's nice to meet you both but Goku isn't here. He also didn't say anything about you both stopping by. You can come back later on, he should return" the young woman said. Smiling politely, Castine dropped his arm to his side and stared at the door in front of him. 

"May I ask what your name is? Just so I can tell Goku who the nice woman was who answered the door" Castine asked as he placed his right arm behind his back. Brushing her hair out of her face, the young woman smiled as she folded her arms across her chest.

"My name is Miyuki" she said as she brushed her green hair to the side. Castine smiled as he slowly narrowed his eyes in Miyuki's direction.

"Well Miyuki, can you at least do me one favor?" he asked as his smile slowly turned into a rather devious smirk. Slowly dropping her arms to her side, Miyuki, noticing the change in his face, placed both her hands on the door, ready to close it if need be.

"W-what can I do for you?" she asked, ready to move back quickly at the slightest change. Castine smiled as he brought his right arm forward, showing Miyuki his glowing hand.

"You can get the hell out of my way…Miyuki" he said, a laugh escaping his lips. Screaming slightly, Miyuki quickly did as she planned and closed the door in his face. Smiling, Castine glanced back at Blanca who had an ear-to-ear grin on her face as well. "You just have to love doing this the hard way" he said as he turned towards the door. Extending his arm out fully, he smiled as he a blue blast flew from his hand, destroying the door instantly.

"Shall we go in, sir?" Blanca asked as she chuckled lightly. Nodding his head, Castine stared inside the house, his grin growing with every second.

"Oh we shall…we shall" he said as he stepped inside, Blanca following close behind.

_End Flashback_

Blanca laughed as she glanced over at Miyuki, who lay motionless by the window. Walking towards her, she bent down and stared into Miyuki's face, her smile growing bigger. 

"And to think, all she had to do was open the door" she said as she stood up. Scoffing a laugh, Castine turned towards the staircase and started towards it. He laughed as he noticed Videl lying on the first few steps, motionless like all the rest.

"Excuse me" he said as he stepped over her and continued up the stairs. Blanca laughed as she slowly followed after him, disappearing around the corner.

"So where exactly is this baby or whatever it is that we're suppose to be going after" she said as she continued after Castine. Keeping his focus in front of him, Castine pushed open a door and walked in to see a large bed but more importantly a crib by the wall.

"Here is where the baby is that we're looking for" he said as he walked over to the crib. Standing beside him, Blanca furrowed her brows as she glanced at the baby in the crib.

"This is what we've come for?" she asked as she glanced at Castine. Frowning, Castine quickly glared at her.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid, Blanca? Yes this is what we have come for" he said as he took a step back. Spreading his arms out, he closed his eyes. Watching his every move, Blanca slowly moved away, ready to watch her master perform what he had so many times before.

_The Lookout_

"So what do we do now?" Goten asked as he stared at the ground. Sitting down beside his niece, he sighed as he took in a deep breath then exhaled it out.

"We can stop sitting up here and find Castine before he finds us" Pan said as she slowly stood up. Looking forward, Dende frowned as he casted his eyes downwards.

"It's too late" he said low but loud enough to be heard by those around him. 

"Too late? What do you mean it's too late?" Goku asked as he slowly walked over to Dende. Exhaling slowly, Dende sighed as he looked up at Goku.

"Castine…he's at your house" he said slowly. Catching the attention of Vegeta, Trunks and Goten, Dende cleared his throat as the three of them slowly walked towards him.

"What did you say?" Vegeta asked as he stood beside Goku.

"Castine is at Goku's house…he's there for something" Dende slowly said, keeping his eyes off of Vegeta.

"What is he doing there? We have to go and we have to go now" Goten said as he stared at his father. Nodding his head, Goku quickly placed his fingers on his forehead.

"Let's go" he said as he glanced over in his son's direction. Nodding his head, Goten quickly placed his hand on his father's shoulder. 

"Trunks, Vegeta, let's go. Don't just stand there" he said in a quickened voice. Placing his hand on Goten's shoulder, Trunks glanced over at his father who still remained standing in his same spot.

"Dad, we have to go. Mom was there when we left. She might be hurt" he said. Staring at his son, Vegeta frowned as he placed his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Let's go Kakarot" he said. Nodding his head, Goku glanced over at Pan.

"Stay here and watch over Krillin, 18, Yamcha and Cheena, ok?" he asked. Nodding her head, Pan sat back down and watched as her grandfather and everyone disappeared towards the Son family home.

_Son Household_

Opening his eyes quickly, Castine frowned as he looked towards the bedroom door.

"Sir, what is it?" Blanca asked as she took a step towards him. Growling under his breath, Castine slowly turned away from the door and walked towards the window.

"Let's go" he said as he opened the window. Narrowing her eyes, Blanca frowned then sighed as she watched Castine fly out the window.

"B-but sir, what about…" she started as Castine glanced back towards her, a scowl now on his face.

"…NOW!!" he yelled as he took off as quick as he could. Clearing her throat, Blanca quickly followed after him, never looking back at the house they once occupied. 

Flying over to a remote area filled with trees, shrubs and rocks, Castine slowly landed on the ground and growled. 

"I don't believe this. I was so close. So damn close" he said clenched his fists at his side. Landing behind him, Blanca sighed as she watched him shake slightly.

"Sir, what is going on? I don't understand" she said, completely confused by his actions.

"They were coming to the house…they were coming back. We couldn't let them find us there" Castine said as he slowly turned towards her.

"Who are they, sir?" Blanca asked, still not fully comprehending what he was saying.

"Goku and the rest of those idiots. I could feel it; I could sense them coming back to the house. The last thing we need is for them to find us in there" Castine said.

"I understand sir, but what do we do now?" Blanca asked. Growling, Castine slowly turned away from her, anger still seething inside of him.

"Just shut up and allow me to think" he said as he took a few steps away from her. A few feet away, hidden by the trees all around, Li and Alex watched on as Castine and Blanca remained in their same spot.

"Who are they? Do you think he's the one that killed our mom?" Alex asked as he looked over at his brother. With a frown on his face, Li clenched his small hand into a tight fist as he glared at Castine.

"I know that's him…he said our grandpa Goku's name" Li said, never removing his eyes from his hopeful intended target. Staring at Castine and Blanca, Alex frowned as well as his eyes slowly narrowed.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the two before him.

"I'm not sure but we have to save our mom" Li said. Looking over at his brother, Alex looked slightly puzzled as he scratched his head.

"But what about dad?" he asked. Li smiled as he looked at his brother.

"Dad will be happy that we tried to save mom" he said. Alex nodded his head as a smile appeared on his face. 

"B-but what if we get in trouble?" a voice asked from behind them. Glancing at one another, Li and Alex both looked at each other then behind them to see Kiseki looking at them.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as he stared at her. Li frowned as he looked at Kiseki, turning away slightly.

"I wanted to help, remember" Kiseki said with a smile on her face. Rolling his eyes, Li turned towards Castine and Blanca, his mouth dropping open.

"But I thought you left?" Alex asked as he stared at Kiseki. Rubbing the back of her neck, Kiseki slowly dropped her head but soon raised it.

"I just wanted to help. That was my Aunt Cheena and I want to help fight that guy who hurt her" she said. 

"You won't be doing that" Li said as he continued to stare ahead at the scene in front of him. Frowning, Kiseki placed her hands on her hips and stared at her other cousin.

"And why is that?" she asked, awaiting his answer.

"Because someone else is about to do it" Li said. Looking at one another, Alex and Kiseki looked over in Castine and Blanca's direction to see the same person who caught Li's attention previously.

"Uncle Gohan!?" they said simultaneously, both wondering what their uncle was doing or better yet, what he was planning on doing.

AN2: Ok, that's it for all. I'll try to update again, sooner. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be fighting/drama. You'll have to see what I mean. Now can you be so kind and leave a review. I appreciate it. Please and Thank You. See you next chapter. ^_^


End file.
